Nova vida com você
by BellsCristina
Summary: Bella namorava Jacob há quase dois anos. Mas ao começar o 3 ano do Ensino Médio conheceu Edward, e dali começou um caso de amor que ultrapassava os limites da razão. Agora tem que escolher, a dúvida ou a certeza? BPOV
1. Resumo

**RESUMO**

- Por que você não deixa logo esse cara? Se não gosta mais dele e quer ficar comigo, deixa logo! Tem medo do quê? – Edward estava nervoso, as palavras pulavam de sua boca de uma forma indescritível.

- Eu vou deixar ele, já disse. Mas você precisa parar de me cobrar. - Sabia que a cobrança de Edward era algo normal, ele gostava de mim, eu gostava dele. Mas tinha Jacob, e de alguma maneira, eu não conseguia me separar dele.

- Vou te dar tempo então. Volte a me encontrar apenas quando tiver resolvido esse seu problema.

E assim, Edward sumiu da minha vista.

Saí do colégio sem saber o que fazer. A única coisa que sabia era que tinha que resolver logo esse problema se eu queria ficar com Edward.


	2. Cap 1 - Aproximação

**Capítulo 1**

**Aproximação**

Era o terceiro mês de aulas. Estava com minhas melhores amigas nos preparando para as primeiras provas do bimestre. Estávamos nervosas, Alice era boa em matemática, mas Rosalie nem tanto. Eu, não era de me gabar, mas sempre tive uma aptidão para a matéria, por isso sempre fui convidada a participar de olimpíadas escolares, e coisas do gênero.

Era quase hora do intervalo quando meu celular vibrou avisando do recebimento de uma mensagem de Jacob.

Namorava Jacob há um ano e 3 meses, ele era bom pra mim, me dava tudo o que eu queria, me satisfazia mas tinha um vício infernal em bebida. Não sabia se controlar, e isso havia gerado muitas brigas entre nós. Mas nos últimos meses, ele não havia mais encontrado-se com seu vício.

_**Bells, eu não vou poder te buscar hoje, estou no trabalho e não tem como sair. Se cuida. ~ Jake.**_

Jacob trabalhava com meu pai em uma firma de alimentos, todo dia me levava e trazia para o colégio. Tenho 18 anos completados e Jacob tem 21. Trabalha com meu pai desde meus 15, é o braço esquerdo dele.

O intervalo chegou e eu resolvi permanecer na sala, tinha a matéria em mente, mas uma outra estudada sempre me ajudava. Ainda mais quando tinha Alice e Rosalie para ajudar também. Conhecia todos meus colegas de classe, nunca passou pela minha cabeça trair Jacob, apesar de todas nossas discussões. Estava tão concentrada com meus pensamentos que não notei quando Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Fui surpreendida pelo seu perfume amadeirado em minha narina, fazendo-me levantar o rosto e fita-lo.

- Desculpe se te assustei, mas, eu sei que você é uma das melhores da sala na matéria e queria pedir se poderia me ajudar? – Sua voz era doce, ele não era musculoso, não que eu tivesse parado para notar, mas o uniforme agarrava-se bem a sua camisa e a calça jeans realçava certos pontos seus. Balancei a cabeça espantando os pensamentos e respondí.

- Claro. – Curta e precisa, tirei todas as dúvidas possíveis dele durante o intervalo. Após, ainda não tinha terminado e continuamos conversando.

- Eu posso sentar perto de você? É que os lesados dos meus amigos não sabem nada de matemática e eu preciso de ajuda. – Edward sentava sempre no fundão com Jasper e Emmett, eu sentava quase no fim, mas não no fundão, com Alice e Rosalie.

- Claro! Coloca seus materiais aqui ao meu lado antes que a professora entre e note a mudança.

Logo mudou seu lugar para a carteira ao meu lado esquerdo. Ficando praticamente ao meu lado. Ele tinha braços fortes, seu antebraço era arrodeado por uma tribal muito bonita, que realçava sua cor branca. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho abronzeado, seus fios rebeldes e sempre enlaçados por seus dedos firmes na busca de controle, em vão. Nunca tinha parado para notar Edward até esse dia.

Com o fim do intervalo, a prova iniciou-se, e as colas também. Fiz minha habitual passagem de informação pela calculadora para Alice e Rosalie, e dicas suaves e certas para Edward, que me agradecia com um sorriso torto fantástico que me desconcertava. Se eu não fosse tão boa na matéria, aqueles sorrisos tinham-me feito desandar na prova. Ao fim, saíamos um por um. E como sempre eu estava próximo ao bebedor à espera de Alice e Rosalie. Mas, para minha surpresa, tive a presença súbita de Edward.

- Queria agradecer pela ajuda. Sabia pouca coisa e com sua ajuda acho que pude me sair bem. – A sua voz era rouca, forte e sincera. Aquilo me chamou a atenção.

- Imagina. E faria por qualquer pessoa. – Realmente, eu ajudava qualquer pessoa que me pedisse.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas, você ainda namora o Jacob? – Passou a mão nos fios, mostrando apreensão.

- Sim. Ainda namoro. Por que a curiosidade? – Eu acho que estava mais curiosa do que ele.

- Nada. Eu apenas queria começar a conversar, e o primeiro assunto que me veio à cabeça foi esse. Sempre quis puxar conversa com você, mas notava que ele era muito possessivo e você parece sempre muito apaixonada. Então, sempre me distanciava.

- Ah! – A surpresa da revelação de Edward cutucou com vara curta minha curiosidade. – Mas, eu gosto sim de Jacob, bastante. Não é a toa que estamos a quase 2 anos juntos.

- Ele ainda tem aquele vício? – Era normal alguém perguntar, já que Jacob fazia o favor de ir à festas sem mim, beber até não suportar mais e ficar fazendo vexame em público.

- O vício ele ainda tem, mas já faz alguns meses que não bebe mais. Acho que desde o ano novo.

- Hum, pena. Ele não devia fazer o que faz. Com uma namorada tão bonita como a que ele tem, devia fazer de um tudo para satisfazê-la. Eu faria, se tivesse essa sorte. – Falou envergonhadíssimo. Mas as palavras dele pareciam sinceras.

- Edward, acho que essa conversa está indo por um caminho que não gosto.

- Bom, Bella, desculpe, mas eu sinto que ele não te faz bem. Nunca mais ví em você aquele sorriso que tens quando está realmente feliz, é um sorriso que brilha mais do que qualquer coisa, ele é perfeito. – Edward reparou no meu sorriso? Bom, fazia tempo realmente que não sorria com vontade, mas ele notar isso, são outros pontos.

- Certo Edward. As meninas estão chegando e é melhor você ir de encontro com os seus. Até.

- Posso sentar no mesmo lugar amanhã? Sua presença me faz bem.

- Poder pode. A escola e as carteiras são públicas. Mas a minha presença é algo que não sei, sou comprometida como sabe e gosto do meu namorado.

- Até amanhã, Bella. – Antes de sair, beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Sempre quis que o Jacob tivesse aquele tipo de gesto comigo, e me surpreendi com a atitude de Edward. Ele seguiu caminho para fora da escola, e eu fiquei na espera das meninas.

O dia correu normal, fui a pé para casa, já que o colégio não era tão longe, e caminhar me fazia bem, o estranho foi que meu pensamento vira e mexe voltava para Edward e suas últimas atitudes. Não sabia e nem entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, será que tinha dado alguma brecha para ele sem que eu notasse? Mas não. Sabia que não.

Jacob veio para o almoço, mas não conversamos, saiu logo em seguida e não se despediu. Veio logo à mente a imagem de Edward e seu simples gesto de beijar o topo da minha cabeça. Era algo diferente. Algo que eu sempre esperei, e que me deixou navegar durante o decorrer do dia.

À noite, Jacob disse que não poderia vir, já que teve um dia cansativo na firma e queria apenas descansar. Passou rápido depois do trabalho apenas para me dar um beijo e ir para casa. Fui para meu quarto e liguei o notebook, Alice estava online e começamos a conversar para distrair, achei que o fato da atitude de Edward não precisava ser comentado já que Alice faria várias especulações que me deixariam chateada.

No dia seguinte, me arrumei para ir à escola diferente. Deixei meus cabelos soltos para o lado, volumando os poucos cachos que continha. Passei meu perfume de rosas doces, um lápis marrom nos olhos, rímel, blush claro e um pouco de gloss rosado. Estava juntando meus livros quando Jacob buzinou frente minha casa. Me levou até em casa em silêncio, como de costume, dei um selinho nele e sai rumo minha sala. Mais uma vez ele não viria me buscar.

Deixei meus livros em minha habitual carteira, notando que Alice já havia chegado. Sai da sala em busca de Alice. Encontrei-a conversando com Jasper, um dos amigos de Edward, perto do bebedor.

- Alice? – Virou-se e veio em minha direção. – Bom dia querida!

- Olá Bella! Qual o motivo especial para a maquiagem? – Alice mais do que ninguém sabia que eu mal me maquiava, ainda mais pela manhã, usava o básico lápis+rímel+gloss e nada mais. Hoje acrescentei o blush e o cabelo solto.

- Nada demais. Apenas acordei mais cedo e enquanto Jake não chegava resolvi me arrumar um pouco. E você? Falando com Jasper? Que milagre? – Alice não era de se enturmar com garotos como Edward, e notei claramente quando conheceu Jasper já que o fitava sempre.

- Sabe que sinto algo por ele. Cheguei ao bebedor e ele estava aqui. Começou a puxar assunto comigo e então você chegou. Nada demais.

- Ahan, sei. Bom, vamos para a classe, já vai tocar o sinal de início e hoje com certeza tem matéria de prova.

- Ok, vamos.

Seguimos para a classe, nos encontramos com Rosalie na porta, entramos e nos sentamos. Logo que abri meu caderno notei que alguém tinha mexido nele. O perfume amadeirado exalava por entre as folhas e me rodeava, percebi Edward sentado ao meu lado, me recebendo com aquele sorriso torto que me deixou tonta ontem. Folheando as páginas na busca da matéria da aula, encontro uma margarida, amassada entre as folhas escritas, com um papel fazendo laço em seu caule. Desamarro timidamente e secretamente para Alice não notar, e abro, me deparando com a mensagem.

_**A mais bela flor para a flor mais bela ~E**_

Olhei atônita para ele, sabia que tinha sido ele, e ele entendeu que eu descobri. Apenas sorriu para mim, e eu desmanchei a careta fazendo um sorriso daquele que ele sentiu tanto falta. OS olhos dele brilhavam olhando para mim. E eu sabia que nada iria ser como antes, nada.

_**Olá!**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando. Uma amiga pediu o primeiro capítulo que foi atendido. Bella não entende ainda como surgiu tais sentimentos em Edward, mas as coisas vão começar a ficar claras e difíceis no decorrer da fic.**_

_**Espero ansiosa as reviews de vocês, e dependendo delas, posto antes de segunda o segundo capítulo.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells.**_


	3. Cap 2 - Sentimentos

**Capítulo 2**

**Sentimentos**

Durante toda a hora da aula, Edward e eu ficamos trocando olhares e sorrisos. Aproveitava que era aula de Literatura, e que nossa professora era bastante engraçada, e sempre nos divertíamos durante ela. O intervalo chegou e com ele mais uma vez resolvi permanecer na sala. Um tempo depois, estava perdida em meus pensamentos lendo meu livro, Pollyanna, quando Edward subitamente sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Gostou da flor? – As palavras saíram acompanhadas de um sorriso perfeito. Já estava me acostumando aquele sorriso, a presença dele.

- Ahan, muito obrigada. Adoro flores, e margaridas são lindas.

- São lindas mesmo, como você hoje. E o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo alegrou meu dia. Espero que tenha sido por causa da flor.

- Também. – Não queria que ele soubesse que era por outro motivo, mas não entendia realmente o porquê de voltar a sorrir como antes.

- Que bom. Será que se eu pedisse uma coisa você me daria? – Abaixou a cabeça, mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas nenhuma certa.

- Depende. Mas o que seria?

- Seu número de telefone ? – Suspirei e sorri, não imaginava que ele pediria algo tão simples.

- Claro. – Anotei meu número no telefone dele, e em seguida ele deu um toque no meu para que gravasse seu número.

- Bom, vou deixar você ler. Obrigada mais uma vez. – Levantou e saiu da sala.

Fiquei olhando para o visor do celular, não sabia que nome colocaria ou se colocaria o dele mesmo. Jacob nunca parou para ficar fuçando meu celular, então resolvi pôr seu nome mesmo.

O restando das aulas seguiu normalmente. Era aula de física e química, e eu precisava prestar bastante atenção, mas em certos momentos, não deixei de olhar pelo canto do olho para Edward, e sempre o pegava olhando para mim. Era estranha toda aquela situação, mas eu continuei apenas em pensamento. Desde muito nova sempre gostei de escrever mensagens, poemas e poesias, mas desde que comecei a namorar Jacob, não tinha mais escrito nada. Me peguei entre os exercícios escrevendo uma simples e bonita mensagem, coisa que nunca mais tinha feito.

" _Da forma mais engraçada a vida colocou você ao meu lado, sua presença faz cada órgão do meu corpo funcionar com mais vitalidade. Sua presença me alegra, me faz dar sorrisos sinceros e verdadeiros. E tudo por um simples gesto. Um simples e singelo gesto."_

Li e reli diversas vezes enquanto tentava entender por que a imagem de Edward não saia da minha cabeça. A mensagem dizia exatamente aquilo que eu sentia, mas era impossível de dizer. A aula acabou e fui direto para o meu lugar de sempre. O colégio funcionava após as aulas, tinha a biblioteca, o ginásio e outras atividades extracurriculares. Estava sentada próxima ao bebedouro, sem nenhuma vontade de ir para casa. Rabiscava meu caderno de mensagens quando aquele perfume amadeirado tirou-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Tá virando ponto de encontro é? – Sorri olhando para aquele corpo sentando próximo a mim.

- Pois é. Sabia que sempre vinha para cá, mas agora eu acho que tem um motivo a mais para que eu possa aparecer mais ao bebedouro após a aula. – Falou dando um sorriso.

- E qual seria? – Indaguei

- Tem uma presença que eu sempre quis desfrutar e que agora anda me dando espaço. – Olhou pra mim pelo canto do olho, eu apenas sorri timidamente e abaixei a cabeça.

- Ah... – Foi só o que eu conseguí falar.

- Bom, Bella. Eu vou jogar na quadra com os meninos, adoraria te ver lá. Mesmo que eu não possa falar ou dedicar um gol a você, sua presença lá já me deixaria muito feliz.

- Pode ser. – Me levantei e olhei para ele, seguiu-me levantando-se e me acompanhando até a quadra de esportes. Era normal para mim andar com alguém no colégio, Edward era apenas mais uma companhia, e me fazia bem estar ao lado dele.

Sentei na arquibancada, um pouco afastada das outras pessoas. Dediquei a olhar o jogo, mas olhar Edward sem camisa, de shorts de esportes me hipnotizou. Tinha o tórax perfeito, malhado na medida certa. Seus braços eram bem torneados, e o que me chamava mais atenção era o tribal em seu antebraço.

Fiquei olhando tão distraída que nem percebi quando meu celular vibrou na bolsa. Era uma mensagem de Jacob, era estranho ele mandar uma mensagem, se tinha me avisado que não me levaria para casa.

_**Bells, o que houve? Já faz quase uma hora que cheguei e você ainda não está aqui?! Vem para casa, ou quer que eu vá te buscar? ~J**_

Estranhei o que Jacob fez, já que nunca tinha feito algo assim antes, mas não tinha percebido que já era quase 2 da tarde. Só me dei conta mesmo quando Edward chegou perto de onde eu estava, banhado pelo suor do jogo, rindo, com um refrigerante e um sanduíche na mão.

- Bella, eu trouxe pra você, já tem quase uma hora e meia que a aula acabou e você não comeu nada. Onde está sua fome, flor? – Me entregou o lanche, sorriu e sentou-se perto dos meus pés que estavam descalços.

- Nossa, nem me toquei. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Mordi o sanduíche de atum com creme de amendoim, uma delícia.

- Bom, se quiser, posso te dar uma carona? Mas eu queria poder passear um pouco com você, se isso não for demais.

- Não sei, Jacob já sentiu minha falta. – No mesmo instante Edward abaixou a cabeça e fiquei sem reação. – Mas, eu posso ligar para minha mãe e avisar que tenho que pesquisar sobre o trabalho da semana que vem.

Naturalmente aquele sorriso torto apareceu no rosto dele, iluminando sua face de uma maneira tão simples que me fez sorrir de verdade, sorri com extrema vontade e isso fez ele sorrir novamente.

- Bom, acho melhor ligar para minha mãe agora. – Entreguei a ele a lata de refrigerante e peguei meu celular, disquei o número de Renée e logo ela atendeu.

- _Bells, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –_ Sabia que ela estaria preocupada, mas eu não queria voltar para casa agora.

- Não mãe, é que eu fui chamada pelo grêmio para uma reunião de última hora e agora eu vou aproveitar que estou aqui para pesquisar sobre aquele trabalho de História que comentei outro dia. – Sabia que era errado mentir para minha mãe, mas eu não tive outra opção, queria passar um tempo com Edward.

- _Ok, mas come algo. E não chega muito tarde, vou avisar a Jacob, ele está impaciente aqui em casa. Beijos Bells, e se cuida. _– Desligou e fiquei aliviada em não precisar falar com Jacob.

Edward tinha saído para trocar de roupa e pegar sua bolsa. Na hora em que desliguei ele chegou e me estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse descer.

- Então? Vamos?

- Sim, e onde pretende me levar? – Já estávamos quase fora do colégio, perto da moto dele.

- Bom, posso fazer surpresa? Mas espero que você tenha uma blusa de sobra dentro da mochila, podem te reconhecer e não quero problemas para você.

Sorte eu sempre andava com uma muda de roupas extras, fui até o banheiro, troquei a blusa do uniforme por uma regata lisa azul, e coloquei uma jaqueta de moletom quase branca por cima. Voltei, encontrando Edward em sua moto, com o capacete me esperando.

- É melhor você usar isso. E se segurar firme. – Fiz o que ele mandou e agarrei firme a cintura dele. Sentia o vento no meu corpo, e minha mente só processava aonde esse cara estava me levando.

_**Hello, babys.!**_

_**Mais um capítulo para vocês.! Esse Edward é bem aventureiro mesmo, e a Bella foi sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas a falta que Jacob sente dela pode começar a ficar martelando besteiras em sua mente.**_

_**Spoilers demais, certo?**_

_**Espero ansiosa as reviews de vocês, agradecer as novas companheiras que favoritaram e comentaram, muito muito muito obrigada. Espero que gostem e não me abandonem.**_

_**Até mais.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	4. Capítulo 3 - Passeio

**Capítulo 3**

**Passeio**

Depois de quase meia hora em cima daquela moto, paramos perto de um açude, em um campo gramado. Era um local um pouco afastado, mas que eu já tinha conhecido, só que dessa vez, parecia que era mais especial, parecia que eu realmente tinha aberto os olhos e visto claramente aquele lugar.

Enquanto passei alguns minutos admirando a beleza evidente do local, Edward já estava sentado à beira do açude, embaixo de uma cerejeira. Sempre achei aquele tipo de árvore linda. Aproximei dele, assim que me viu, pousou sua jaqueta sobre o chão ao seu lado, me estendeu sua mão para que eu pudesse me sentar.

- Então? Valeu a pena a surpresa?

- Ora, bastante. Apesar de que eu já conhecia este lugar, mas dessa vez tem algo a mais. Ainda não sei o quê.

- Pra mim, sempre que venho aqui penso no que eu realmente quero pra mim. – Falou, misteriosamente.

- E o que você está pensando em querer agora? – Perguntei bastante curiosa com os pensamentos de Edward.

- Bom, pode parecer loucura, mas eu desejo muito poder ficar com você, ocupar o lugar de um bruto que sei que só te magoa. – Soltou as palavras de cabeça baixa. Todas elas me assustaram um pouco, como ele poderia saber que Jacob me magoava?

- E o que te faz pensar que ele me magoa?

- Apenas nunca mais postar em seu rosto aquele sorriso, aquele com que você sorri com os olhos.

- Mas, não entendo todo esse seu sentimento por mim. – Estava totalmente perdida, aqueles olhos verde-mar estava gostando de mim sem nenhum tipo de aceitação da minha parte.

- Claro que não. Sua vida gira em torno do que Jacob quer ou não. Seus olhos nunca se desviaram para quaisquer outras coisas a não ser ele. Como poderia notar? Mas sim, Bella. Desde quando você começou a estudar comigo eu sinto algo por você, sempre te observei, calado, mas Deus me deu a chance de te distrair e me notar. Espero apenas aproveitar essa chance.

- Eu não sei Edward. Estou com Jake há mais de um ano, gosto bastante dele, o bastante para saber que vai ser difícil sem ele. Eu praticamente acabei de te conhecer, e não sei se quero trocar a dúvida pela certeza. E mais, não sei se o que acontece entre a gente pode ser forte o suficiente para me fazer desistir da vida que posso ter com Jake. – Nem eu mesmo entendia o que sentia por ele, sabia que sentia alguma coisa, mas não parei nem um instante para pensar sobre quão forte pode ser.

Seguimos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Apenas olhando as árvores balançarem com a força do vento...

- Mesmo assim, como posso saber se você não quer apenas fazer sexo comigo e depois sair comentando com seus colegas? – Um pensamento e uma frase, saíram tão rápido que não tive tempo de notar.

- Bella! Acha mesmo que eu só quero fazer sexo com você?! O que eu sinto por você é muito mais do que atração, é desejo, é cuidado, é carinho... – Edward falava cada palavra dessa aproximando um pouco de mim, fui interrompida com o roçar de nossos narizes, a respiração de Edward em meu rosto, e os lábios macios encostando-se aos meus. O beijo começou calmo, apenas nos deliciando com cada toque de nossos lábios, Edward então pediu passagem com sua língua, permitindo-me sentir calafrios na espinha. Seus dedos enrolaram-se aos meus cabelos, puxando sem dor, enviando ao meu corpo sensações indescritíveis.

Começo a ser deitada sobre a grama sequinha e confortável, enquanto Edward deposita parte de seu peso sobre mim. Os beijos continuaram calmos, porém suas mãos começaram uma massagem alucinante em minhas laterais, sem nenhum tipo de constrangimento, agarrei seus fios com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto a outra enroscava-se por baixo do uniforme dele. Minhas unhas começaram a arranhar delicadamente suas costas, e cada vez mais que Edward soltava alguns gemidos, meu corpo respondia enroscando-se nele desesperadamente.

Quando em minha mente veio a imagem de Jacob, rapidamente eu empurrei Edward para o lado, sentando-se e colocando meu rosto entre minhas mãos. O que deu em mim? O que aconteceu para que eu tivesse essa atitude? O que eu sinto por Jacob? O que Edward me faz sentir?

- Bella, o que houve? – Edward estava ansioso, mas a sua respiração estava inconstante.

- Não dá Edward. Simplesmente não dá. Eu não sei o que você me fez para que eu agisse assim, aceitasse seus carinhos e seus toques como se eu não me importasse que sou comprometida. Isto não está certo. Isto não pode dar certo.

- Bella, eu quero você. Não apenas na minha cama, eu quero que você seja minha. Totalmente minha.- Seus dedos tocando meu rosto, afastando os fios de cabelo para trás da minha orelha, aquele toque tão sensível, tão calmo, sereno...

- Não Edward. Por favor. Me leva de volta? – Afastei sua mão do meu rosto e levantei. Indo em direção a moto dele.

Voltamos em silêncio para casa. Edward me deixou na frente da escola que ainda funcionava, já que o terceiro turno era aulas para quem não tinha como estudar pela manhã. Entrei, troquei a roupa pelo meu uniforme e sai, esperando que Edward não estivesse mais ali fora. E foi assim.

Chegando em casa meia hora antes de Jacob, coloquei minha roupa na lavadora, tomei um banho rápido e voltei para a sala, onde estava Renée, minha mãe. Aconcheguei-me em sua perna, recebendo seu carinho. Poucos minutos depois, Jacob e meu pai entram e me recebem com um sorriso. Jacob rapidamente me chama para meu quarto, subimos as escadas e sentamos na minha cama.

- Bella, eu sei que tenho estado muito afastado de você ultimamente, mas são questões de trabalho, estamos recebendo várias comandas e temos tirado todo tempo que possa ser necessário para terminarmos logo. Mas, enfim, terminamos. Agora eu quero apenas compensar todo tempo que andei afastado de você. – Jacob me puxou pela mão, fazendo-me sentar em seu colo, me abraçou e em seguida me beijou. Mas não era como o beijo que recebi hoje à tarde. E eu senti falta daquele beijo. Afastei os lábios de Jake calmamente, acusando que estava sem ar. Ficamos ali, deitados em minha cama durante parte da noite.

Jacob finalmente foi para sua casa, deixando claro que me levaria à escola amanhã. Deitei-me novamente em minha cama, sendo rapidamente levada a sonhos cujo ator principal não era meu namorado. Era Edward. Meu cavaleiro salvante de donzelas magoadas. E o beijo. Mas isso não era certo. E precisava apenas descobrir a única maneira de criar coragem suficiente para parar com esses avanços. Infelizmente.

* * *

_**Hello! Ah mas que Bella besta hein?! Com um Cavaleiro desses até eu! Kkkk**_

_**Mas agradeço as novas leitoras que deixaram reviews e favoritaram, e as leitoras anônimas, que por favor, deixem apenas uma review por capítulo lido, não vai custar nada. Tenho fé!**_

_**Bom, até segunda, ou sexta, dependendo de como a fic vem agradando a geral, kkk**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	5. Cap 4 - Passado

**Capítulo 4**

**Passado**

Era mais ou menos cinco da tarde quando Alice me liga nervosa.

_- Bella, por Deus, hoje no colégio apareceu um garoto perfeito, ele vinha deixar o irmão parece. Mas Deus, que Deus!_ – Alice gritava ao telefone, estudávamos juntas, só que eu tinha faltado a aula hoje, problema mensal que não me deixa nem ao menos levantar direito da cama.

_-_ Calma, Alice. Mas como você está animada por causa de um garoto! – Eu ria em minhas palavras.

_- Mas ele não é um garoto. Ele é um homem! E que homem..._ – Suspiros eu ouço de Alice. A curiosidade começa a aflorar em mim.

_-_ Então, será que amanhã ele aparece? Estou começando a ficar curiosa.

- _Assim espero. Aquele moreno, Deus, que moreno. Foi feito e a forma dele foi queimada. Deus, é perfeito! Moreno, alto, musculoso, um sorriso encharca-calcinha, e a tatuagem no braço, que tatuagem!_

- O que tem tatuado no braço dele?

-_ Um símbolo, não sei exatamente, não prestei tanta atenção. Mas as linhas dela são hipnotizantes._

- Ahta. Então, nos vemos amanhã Alice. Preciso desligar.

Desligo com a curiosidade em minha cabeça. Com as dores que estou sentindo, após mais uma dose de analgésico acabo dormindo e sonhando com esse moreno, mas não vejo o rosto dele. Quando acordo, olho para o relógio, são 06:00 exatas da manhã. Minhas aulas começam as 08:00, saio do quarto, faço o café para Charlie, merendo com ele, ele vai para o trabalho, Renée acorda, merendo novamente com Renée e começo a me preparar para o colégio.

Renée trabalha como vendedora em uma floricultura da mãe de Alice, e o meu colégio é no mesmo caminho. Ela me deixa no colégio permaneço ali a espera de Alice e Rosalie. Quando me encosto no muro do jardim da escola, meus olhos avistam um moreno com todas as características ditas por Alice, Deus, ele é quente, muito quente. Não consigo desviar meu olhar da sua direção, quando percebo que ele está vindo na minha direção. Fico sem reação, mas continuo ali, parada, com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

- Olá! Meu nome é Jacob, vim deixar meu irmão aqui ontem, e me disseram que era você que tratava dos alunos novos que ainda não tinham recebido os livros. – Sua voz era doce, mas era máscula. O suficiente para me perder em seu rosto.

- Si-si-sim. – Gaguejo – Sou Isabella, só Bella. Diga a seu irmão para ir a biblioteca após a primeira aula, seus livros estarão lá o esperando.

- Certo, Bella. Muito obrigada. Mas eu queria algo a mais... – Oi? Como assim?

- Algo?

- Sim. – Passa a mão pelos fios e volta o braço na cintura. – Seu número de telefone. Mas se caso você tiver namorando, não se incomode.

- Não, não estou. Aqui. – Pego o me caderno de notas e anoto meu número. O entrego, ele me retribui um sorriso e sai. Fico ali perdida em meus pensamentos quando Alice me espanca com um tapa nas costas. Pulo instantaneamente.

- Você pirou? Dormiu com um narguilé?

- Sabia que você teria a mesma reação que a minha e de Rosalie. Mas... O que o tatuado queria com você?

- Alice, esqueceu que cabe a mim a função de dar aos alunos novatos os livros? Começamos o semestre faz três semanas e o irmão dele é novato. Pediu que eu entregasse os tais e o meu número também. – As últimas palavras foram quase um sussurro, mas Alice é mais rápida que qualquer abelha.

- Oi? – Gritando – Como assim? Bella, ele gamou em você? Que feitiço você usou para prender a atenção dele?

Continuamos a pequena discursão durante quase toda a primeira aula do segundo ano do ensino médio. No intervalo ela me acompanha para a entrega dos livros do irmão de Jacob. No fim da nossa última aula, meu celular vibra em minha bolsa de canetas, ao pegá-lo, noto que tem uma mensagem de um número não guardado em meus contatos.

_**Hey Bella. Aqui é Jacob. Achei você uma garota muito linda e simpática, apesar da cara de espanto que fez comigo, kkk, mas eu gostaria de lhe chamar para tomarmos um sorvete hoje a tarde, após seu horário de aula, o que acha? ~J **_

Fico olhando para meu aparelho de celular, sem entender o que tinha para chamar a atenção de Jacob. Mas como após as aulas, eu fico sempre sozinha até as cinco da tarde, e que ainda eram 2, não teria problema algum sair para tomar sorvete.

_**Claro, Jacob. E desculpe o espanto. E obrigada pelo elogio. Saio daqui há 10 minutos. ~B**_

Em menos de um minuto do envio da mensagem, meu celular vibra novamente.

_**Ok Bella, estarei esperando você no estacionamento. ~J**_

Pareciam que aqueles 10 minutos foram 10 horas de tão devagar que passaram. Sai correndo da sala, para me deparar com Jacob no estacionamento, com uma jaqueta, já que Forks estava um pouco frio, com um sorriso matador de virgens...

Cumprimentamos-nos e ele logo me direcionou para a porta do passageiro em seu carro. Tão logo me sentei, já estávamos saindo do estacionamento.

- Então, Jacob. Para onde vamos? – Falei tentando olhar seus olhos negros.

- Calma Bella, e mais, Jake, apenas Jake, ok? – Assenti – Vamos ao lago, não vou te sequestrar, não se preocupe! – Deu uma risada, era um som gostoso de ser ouvido.

Alguns minutos depois Jake estacionou o carro perto do lago. Era um lugar bonito, não tinha tido o prazer de conhecer, mas estava encantada.

Segui Jake até um banco perto da beira do lago, ficamos ali olhando quando ele começou a falar.

- Bella, sei que parece maluco para você eu ter chegado assim tão rápido em você. Mas eu não consegui tirar seu rosto do meu pensamento. E eu queria que você soubesse. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu adoraria aproveitar mais da sua companhia. Claro, se você quiser.

Ele acha mesmo que eu não quero? Tão bobo.

- Claro Jake. Acho que senti a mesma coisa quando a minha amiga Alice começou a descrever você ontem para mim pelo telefone. Fiquei tão curiosa que queria ver com meus próprios olhos. Mas tem um problema. – E o problema em questão são meus pais.

- Que problema? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Meus pais eram muito conservadores. Afinal, eu só tenho 16 anos, mal comecei o segundo grau. E um namoro pra eles é algo sério, principalmente para meu pai.

- Meus pais. Se algo mais for acontecer entre nós, algo que dure, eles têm que ser informados. Meu pai é muito conservador.

- Bella, eu esperava um problema maior. Eu quero ter algo que dure com você, eu escolhi você para ficar ao meu lado e não espero ficar sem você. Nem te machucar. Eu queria saber se você aceita namorar comigo? Se aceitar, assim que sairmos daqui vamos aos seus pais e os informamos.

Suspirei. Sei que estávamos indo muito rápido, mas eu tinha certeza que algo chamava meu corpo no dele.

- Sim Jake. Eu aceito. – O abracei e demos o nosso primeiro beijo. Foi calma, confortante. Saímos dali, fomos para minha casa e informamos aos meus pais sobre o nosso namoro. Logo Jake e meu pai se tornaram íntimos e discutiram sobre Jake ajudar meu pai na empresa. Éramos o casal perfeito. Jake sempre me levava e me buscava da escola, eu era só alegria.

**SEIS MESES DEPOIS**

Estava na casa de Jake, namorávamos há quase sete meses e ainda não tivemos nada mais do que algumas mãos bobas. Achava que era a hora de dar mais um passo no nosso namoro. Estávamos a sós, aproveitei para colocar um vestido bastante colado, o suficiente para demarcar cada curva do meu corpo, para que assim que Jake pôr os olhos querer pular em cima de mim.

Fiz um jantar afrodisíaco para nós, me sentei no sofá à espera de Jake chegar. Não demorou 20 minutos e ele estaciona o carro na garagem, já sabia que eu estaria lá então não seria uma surpresa tão grande. Ao entrar, me encontra de frente à porta, noto que ele fica um tanto surpreso com meu figurino já que deixa a bolsa e as chaves caírem ao chão, e o seu queixo quase vai junto também. Dá um passo a frente e eu o paro, levo até a cozinha e nos servimos do jantar. Mal acabamos ele pula em cima de mim e me dá beijos, não mais calmos, selvagens, esfomeados, e me pergunta.

- Bella, o que quer que seja que você tem na mente, você tem certeza disso? É uma decisão um tanto que sentimental... – O interrompo com meus dedos em seus lábios. E apenas assinto que está tudo bem. Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, e sabia que queria que fosse com ele.

Me estende sua mão, eu seguro. Me leva para seu quarto, me agarra após fechar a porta com o pé, me deita na cama com seu corpo sobre o meu sem deixar tanto seu peso, me dá beijos que me fazem encharcar minha calcinha. Delicadamente desce as alças do meu vestido, eu o ajudo sentando-me o suficiente para que desça o zíper da parte de trás. Fica olhando com olhos de devorador para meu conjunto de lingerie azul de renda. Passa a mão sobre meu sexo, o sentindo encharcado, dá um suspiro e continua sua maratona de beijos pelo meu corpo. Desce cada alça do meu sutiã dando beijos em cada parte da pele exposta, olha fixamente para meu par de seios, passando a "mamar" tal qual um bebê com fome. Desliza para meu sexo tirando a última peça de roupa existente. Lambe os lábios ao olhar para meu corpo nu na sua frente, rapidamente ele se junta a mim, despindo-se tão rapidamente que quase em uma piscada de olhos ele já está nu. Arregalo meus olhos ao notar o quão duro ele já está. Pega uma camisinha em uma gaveta de seu criado mudo, rasga o plástico e coloca em seu pênis. Continuo com olhos arregalados, parecendo como se eu nunca o tivesse visto nu, mas agora era diferente. Era por mim que ele estava assim, e me senti ganhadora.

- Prometo que vou devagar. Mas quero que você relaxe, ou a dor não vai passar tão rápido.

Assenti sem me preocupar. Sabia que iria sentir um pouco de dor, e sabia que precisava relaxar. Jake se posicionou na minha entrada, suspirando a cada novo momento. Abri minhas pernas e segurei firme o lençol da cama. Pouco a pouco Jake entrava em mim, e a dor começava a habitar meu corpo, tive em tempo de rasgar seus olhos e deixar sair sangue dos meus lábios de tanto que os mordi. Jake percebeu, se aproximou e me beijou suavemente. A cada beijo a dor diminuía e Jake estava cada vez mais dentro de mim. Quando relaxei, assenti para que ele continuasse seu trabalho. Ele notou e começou o movimento de vai e vem, ás vezes me sentia um pouco desconfortável, mas logo passava, Jake começou a acariciar meu clitóris com cada entrada e saída, e nossas respirações começaram há ficar um pouco aceleradas. Sussurrava meu nome em cada movimento, aquilo fez começar a crescer uma sensação nova em mim, algo que nunca senti, comecei a chamar pelo seu nome e Jake parecia saber exatamente o que estava por vir. Sua massagem em meu clitóris foi sendo apertada e firme, e um frio no meu estômago começou a descer para meu sexo, dali não notei mais quase nada. Só percebi mesmo que tinha acabado por que Jake estava sentado ao meu lado, com uma toalha, me limpando com um largo sorriso no rosto. Só consegui dizer uma única coisa

- Foi maravilhoso! Obrigada Jake. – Adormecemos agarrados um ao outro.

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

Jake e eu temos brigado bastante uma semana após termos feito sexo. Dali, quase todos os dias temos tido alguma coisa. Mas tudo está estranho, há muita briga, muito ciúme, muita indiferença. Era um sábado e tínhamos combinado de passar juntos, já era quase 10 da noite e Jake não deu notícia. Acabei dormindo à sua espera.

No domingo pela manhã Alice grita no meu telefone.

-_Bella! Por que você não acompanhou Jacob na festa ontem? Foi demais. – _Ops, Alice falou festa?

- Como assim festa? Eu estava esperando ele para passarmos juntos o sábado. E ele foi pra uma porra de festa? – Gritei as sete horas no telefone.

- _Desculpa Bella. Não queria ser eu que desse essa notícia, o encontrei ontem lá na festa da Jéssica. Ele bebeu bastante, mas foi só isso que eu notei. Desculpe. Falo com você mais tarde? _

- Claro Alice. Desculpa. Você não tem culpa. Te ligo, ok? – Assim que desliguei comecei uma maratona de ligações para Jacob. Quase que uma por minuto. E nada. Meu domingo foi à base de celular e e-mail. Jacob se postou a responder apenas com _**" Desculpa, Bells, eu errei."**_. Lágrimas de ódio brotaram em mim.

Não o vi durante os três dias seguintes. Nem se dignou a me dar alguma explicação. Na quarta ele apareceu, mas não forte o suficiente para me dirigir a palavra.

Seguimos assim durante quase duas semanas. Depois tudo voltou ao normal.

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

O problema persistiu. Como diria a vovó Swan: "As máscaras caíram". Realmente. Estamos com 10 meses e Jake parece outro. Bebe quase todo fim de semana, vai para festas... Enquanto eu permaneço em casa, com fúria a cada novo fim de semana. Brigamos cada vez mais. Já tentamos nos separar, mas ele sempre volta atrás de mim afirmando amor e outras coisas. Não sei por quanto tempo continuaremos assim. É fim de ano, esperava algo novo.

**1 ANO E UM MÊS DE NAMORO**

Jake não bebe mais desde o réveillon. Mas nosso namoro não tem sido mais como antes. Estamos juntos, mas estamos distantes e isso machuca. As festas parecem ter cessado para ele. Alice vive me ligando para sairmos, e eu nunca vou. Jake parece ter se arrependido, mas não sei se aceito tudo isso fica mais difícil a cada dia.

* * *

_**Oiiiiiii, mas que volta ao passado hein?  
Agora fica claro para quem não entendia sobre a bebedeira de Jake, há Jake, eu te invergo um dia desses. **_

_**Obrigada a todos os novos leitores, e adoraria saber a opinião de todos, ok? Não custa galera. Sério.**_

_**Bom até mais. **_

_**Ah, os posts aqui em NVCV serão todas as segundas e sextas, já que a fic é digamos que um pouco grande.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	6. Capítulo 5 - Planos

**Capítulo 5**

**Planos**

Passaram-se dois dias desde o passeio com Edward. Nesses dois dias Jacob se fez muito presente, só não estava ao meu lado mesmo quando estava trabalhando. Digamos que a vida voltou ao normal, só que faltava alguma coisa pra que eu realmente estivesse normal, e eu não queria entender o porquê de sentir falta da presença de Edward.  
Alice começou a achar estranha minha forma de agir nesses dias, ao ver dela, eu estava começando a ser feliz, mas me tranquei na minha bolha novamente. Alice, nesse meu namoro, não gostava muito de Jacob, devido a suas atitudes comigo. Nunca me importei com isso, me sentia bem com ele, apesar das chateações.

Na quarta-feira, estava em casa resolvendo minhas lições quando meu celular avisa o recebimento de uma mensagem. Meu pensamento '_Claro que é Jake_', mas não era. Havia _Edward_ como remetente. E tinha assim:

_**Bella, tô sentindo sua falta. Aquele passeio foi maravilhoso! Quando podemos repetir? ~E**_

Meu coração parece que ia sair pela boca. Mas eu já tinha decidido que o melhor a fazer era acabar o que Edward queria começar. Digitei rapidamente sua resposta.

_**E. Porque não foi à escola esses dias? E, não sei se é uma boa ideia repetir. ~B**_

Fiquei olhando para a mensagem depois de ter enviado. Ele sentia minha falta, e eu sentia a dele, mas Jacob era meu presente, e meu futuro. Pelo menos eu queria que fosse. Em dois minutos Edward tinha enviado a resposta.

_**Gripe. Bella, precisamos conversar pessoalmente. Por favor? ~E**_

Continuei olhando para o visor, nós precisávamos mesmo, mas não sabia se teria forças suficientes para fazer.

_**Sim. ~B**_

No mesmo minuto chegou mais uma.

_**Vai para a casa da Alice. Pego você para irmos ao campo novamente às 17h, ok? ~E**_

Isso me dava tempo de ligar para Alice e conversar, já que eram ainda 13h.

_**Ok. Ás 17h. ~B**_

Terminei rapidamente a lição, tomei um banho, e quando parei frente a meu guarda-roupa, olhei para o espelho. Nesses últimos dias não tive vontade de me produzir, mesmo que fosse um pouco. Peguei um shorts jeans escuro, uma blusa de mangas compridas azuis, coloquei meu cabelo em um rabo frouxo, gloss, rímel, e na mão um agasalho escuro. Avisei minha mãe que chegaria à noite, pois iria passear um pouco com Alice, e provavelmente um cinema após. Já que não era novidade para ela meus passeios com Alice.

Caminhei com meu all star de cano alto até a casa de Alice, ela ficou totalmente surpresa com minha visita. Lhe dei aquele olhar _'Precisamos conversar_', e fomos para seu quarto.

- Bells, cuspa tudo! – Derramei sobre ela os últimos acontecimentos e dela saiam as mais diversas expressões.

- E agora eu preciso parar com isso. Antes que seja pior. – Dessa vez ela me olhou com decepção.

- Mas o que você sente por ele?

- Alice, sinceramente eu não faço a mínima ideia. – Assentiu. – É bom estar com ele, ele me faz querer sempre estar arrumada. Com alguma coisa diferente para que ele me notasse. É estranho.

- Bells, posso te dizer o que eu queria que você fizesse agora? – Assenti. – Eu ligaria pra ele dizendo que estou aqui e esperando por ele. Aproveitaria esse dia. Não me importaria em pensar em mais ninguém pelo menos enquanto estiver com ele. Saímos juntas em direção ao cinema, ele nos acompanha até certo ponto, e eu vou com Jasper em seu lugar ao cinema. Ninguém vai precisar saber. Uma vez na vida, Bella, segue tua vontade.

Ficamos ali sentadas conversando mais um pouco, fomos interrompidas pelo som do meu celular. Alice foi mais rápida e o pegou. Era ele. Nos olhamos e eu assenti para a ideia que ela tinha tido.

_- Bella, sou eu. E então? – _Edward perguntou. Alice pôs no viva-voz e respondeu por mim.

- Hey Edward, é Alice. Então, Bella me contou e eu vou com ela ao cinema, certo? – Ele ia perguntar algo, mas Alice foi mais rápida – Pra todos os efeitos. Vamos andando até depois da escola, Jasper vai estar me esperando lá, _eu_ vou com ele ao cinema. Lá você pega Bella. Nos encontramos na escola às 23h pra voltarmos pra casa. Ok?

- _Certo Alice – _Ele riu – _Mas será que agora eu posso falar com a Bella?_

- Claro. – Ela passou pra mim

- Oi. – Saudei tão baixo, pensei até que ele não tinha escutado.

-_ Oi minha flor. – _Sorri com o apelido – _Estou ansioso pra estar com você. Sei que está receosa, mas peço que me dê à noite de hoje._

- Ok. Bom nós estamos saindo daqui agora, ok? Estaremos na escola daqui há uma meia hora.

_- Ok Bells. Vou estar atrás de vocês. Até flor._

Desliguei e disse a Alice que ele estaria atrás de nós. Avisamos Esme, mãe de Alice, e ligamos pra minha casa avisando que eu chegaria tarde. Mas que Alice iria me deixar. Minha mãe não reclamou, graças a Deus. Só espero que a noite de hoje valha o sacrifício.

No caminho para a escola, meu celular toca _Need You Now _, toque de Jake. Olhei para Alice, ela olhou para mim, atendi.

- Oi Jake.

- _Hey Bells! Sua mãe me disse sobre a saída com Alice. Está tudo bem? Quer que eu vá te buscar no cinema e trazer pra casa depois?_

- Não precisa. Estou indo com Alice e o namorado dela, Jasper. Eles me levarão pra casa, ok? Vai descansar.

- _Ok, mas pode me ligar se mudar de ideia. Beijo._

Suspirei de alívio no fim da ligação. Nem percebi que Edward tinha passado por nós e já estava nos fundos da escola. Chegamos até ele, que estava acompanhado de Jasper. Alice se enlaçou a Jasper e eu apenas me encostei na moto de Edward. Fui recebida por um sorriso torto maravilhoso. Ele enlaçou seu braço na minha cintura e me aconchegou nele.

- Vamos? – Apenas assenti. – Alice, às 23? – Ela assentiu. – Aqui mesmo? – Assentiu novamente. – Usa isso. – Falou entregando pra mim seu casaco e o capacete.

Subi na moto, o abracei e saímos em direção a mais um encontro. O que vai sair desse, não sei.

* * *

_**Uh! Mais um encontro de Beward.!**_

_**Estou adorando os comentários que ando recebendo. Mas fico triste pois muita gente está lendo e não comenta. Não é muito bom quando isso acontece, parece que ando postando para as moscas.!**_

_**Até segunda...**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Segundo Passeio

_**N/A: Muito mais confusa sobre o que sente e o que tem que fazer,**_

_**Bella decide ir mais uma vez ao encontro de Edward, e dessa vez, os sentimentos vão se tornar mais reais..**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Segundo Passeio**

O caminho pra mim não era novidade, já imaginava que voltaríamos para o campo, mas o fato de ser a noite mexeu um pouco com meu equilíbrio. Ao estacionar, quase despenquei da moto. Foi engraçado, mas estranho. Antes que eu sentisse meu corpo no chão, estava envolvida pelos braços de Edward. Tomou os capacetes em sua mão esquerda e minha mão com sua direita. Seguimos exatamente para a mesma árvore da última vez que estivemos aqui. Ele estendeu sobre a grama uma toalha que eu não percebi de onde tinha saído, sentou-se, estendeu a mão para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

Ficamos ali, olhando a luz da lua naquele lugar. Parecia que a água refletia cada raio de luz que vinha da lua, tornando aquele lugar maravilhoso, e romântico. Jacob jamais me levou para algum lugar qualquer desse jeito. O máximo era um restaurante. Edward estava mais preocupado em me fazer ficar surpresa do que confortável. Totalmente o contrário de Jacob. Balancei a cabeça na intenção de afastar Jake do meu pensamento, era noite para Edward, não Jacob.

Edward passou seu braço pela minha cintura, eu ainda estava com sua jaqueta, mas ele pôs sua mão por dentro dela. Seu toque fez meu corpo estremecer, e fechei os olhos por um instante. Fui desperta por seu hálito fresco aproximando-se da minha nuca. Respirei fundo, e sem entender como, agarrei Edward pela nuca, enfiando minha mão por seu cabelo, encarando-o. Ele entendeu exatamente o que eu queria e ficou na minha frente. Passei minhas pernas por cima das dele, me enroscando nele. Seu braço delicadamente deslizou para fora do meu corpo sua jaqueta, eu imitei-o e tirei a dele. Senti meu corpo começar a deitar sobre a toalha e Edward pairar por cima de mim. Ficamos ali, apenas olhando um para o outro.

- Bella, eu esperei por uma notícia sua durante esses dias, achei que você poderia ter ao menos me ligado, ou mandado uma SMS, ou não? – Sua voz rouca, me chamou muito mais atenção.

- Desculpe, eu ia fazer um deles. Precisamos conversar sobre isso. – Fiz um círculo entre nós com a mão – Não acho que estejamos fazendo algo certo aqui.

Ele saiu de onde estava e sentou-se na minha frente, me puxando pela mão para sentar com ele. Ficou olhando para mim como quem tentasse saber o que passava pela minha mente. Ah! Se ele soubesse...

- Bom, conversemos então. – Falou baixo, um tom triste.

- Edward, eu não sei o que está me dando para estar aqui com você, mas ao mesmo tempo você me faz sentir calma, me traz alegria... – Suspirei – Eu gosto de estar com você, mas eu tenho namo-

Edward cerrou minhas palavras com seus lábios encontrando com os meus. Passou a mão pela minha cintura, me fazendo sentar sobre suas pernas. Lançou sua outra mão por minha nuca, pensei que ele procurava por meu cabelo, mas eu o tinha em um rabo. Começou a alisar minhas costas e eu me enlacei no seu pescoço, afundando minha mão por seus fios e puxando-os levemente. Edward suspirou forte encerrando nosso beijo.

- Tem certeza que quer afastar de mim? – Roucamente falou, sua testa encostada na minha.

Suspirei, eu queria, mas não queria. Encarei seus olhos com meu olhar mais amoroso possível, suspirei fundo antes de falar.

- Não. Pelo menos não agora. Não quero estragar esse momento. Só quero poder ficar aqui com você, durante o tempo que ainda temos antes de Alice gritar. – Senti-o rir e ele suspirou, deu um beijo carinhoso em minha bochecha e me abraçou, fazendo-me ficar com as costas em seu peito.

Continuamos desse jeito por um tempo, apenas ouvindo o barulho dos pássaros na água e nossos batimentos. Levantei-me e virei-me para olhá-lo. Ele estava com a expressão um pouco triste, logo me preocupei.

- Hey, o que foi? – O despertei de seus pensamentos.

- Bells, me dá uma chance, apenas uma chance de ficar com você, de te mostrar o que se passa dentro de mim – Juntou nossas mãos em seu peito - Eu só quero poder ter momentos como este com você. Por favor?

Suspirei. Não entrava na minha cabeça que Edward gostava de mim assim, queria dar-lhe o que me pedia, mas tinha Jake. Sempre Jake.

- Edward o que você quer eu não posso te dar. Sou comprometida, gosto do Jacob.

Edward soltou minha mão e acariciou minha bochecha me fazendo corar, ainda bem que estava escuro o suficiente. – Gosta? Se gostasse mesmo, apaixonada, não estaria aqui comigo. – Ele riu entre as palavras. Senti minha bochecha ficar queimando sobre seu toque e sua afirmação.

- Por isso que eu disse que não sei o que se passa comigo. Eu gosto... Sempre achei que gostava do que ele me dava. Não sei se posso larga-lo assim.

Suas mãos desceram para minha cintura, me puxando para centímetros do seu rosto. – Uma chance? Não precisa deixa-lo agora, apenas uma chance. Se for suficiente pra você depois, você o deixa. Ok?

Suspirei e assenti. Senti igual uma tola, sempre suspirando por Edward. Meu coração doía por imaginar fazer tal coisa, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe de Edward o suficiente. Pensei que talvez, uma chance não poderia ser tão ruim assim. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando Edward tocou meus lábios com os dedos, me fazendo fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Pode me dar alguma resposta agora? – Provocou meu lado selvagem soltando essas palavras em meu ouvido.

- Não. Mas te responderei de uma maneira melhor. – Dei a ele meu sorriso sexy e selvagem, ri e avancei nele.

Empurrei Edward sobre a toalha e pairei por cima dele, instantaneamente, senti um voluma por baixo de mim, sorri e deu um risinho faceiro, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- O quê? – Perguntou-me

- Nada. É esquisito sentir seu "desejo" por mim tão rapidamente. – Sinalizei desejo com os dedos.

- Por quê? Não vai me dizer que... –

- Não! – O cortei – Claro que já aconteceu né, duh! – Sorriu pra mim – Mas com você é diferente. É novo.

- É metade do que sinto por você, a outra parte já deve ter imaginado né?

Corei. – Seus sentimentos?

Sorriu – Sim. Estou apaixonado por você. Quero você apenas pra mim.

Sorri largamente com sua afirmação. Edward era diferente, ele demonstrava o que sentia. Jake nunca fez isso em todo esse tempo de namoro. Nós nunca mais nem estivemos "juntos" daquela forma, e Edward não me forçava, ele apreciava cada minuto comigo.

Enrosquei-me novamente nele, e sussurrei com lambidas seu lóbulo. – Já que você me quer apenas para você, vou dar uma coisa pra você saber que sou sua, pelo menos uma parte de mim. – Edward engoliu seco e eu sorri vitoriosa.

- Tem certeza? – Olhou-me com olhos de preocupação.

- Absoluta. Nunca estive mais certa em toda minha vida. – Sorriu – E não se preocupe. Eu sou controlada, entende? – Assentiu. Sabia que ele imaginaria que eu tinha controle de natalidade.

Voltei a minha posição sentada/dominante e sorri quando vi os olhos de Edward brilhando. Peguei na barra da minha camisa e comecei a subi-la lentamente. Vi os olhos dele arregalarem-se ao começar a notar meu sutiã de renda azul escuro. Lambei os lábios e respirou fundo. Fiquei de pé e Edward apoiou em seus cotovelos, jamais desviando o olhar de mim. Comecei a desabotoar o botão do meu jeans e desci o zíper. Comecei a empurrar o jeans para baixo e notei os olhos de Edward arregalar-se mais ainda vendo meu fio dental azul escuro. Antes que eu pudesse me sentar estava deitada novamente com um Edward nervoso por cima de mim. Rapidamente ele estava apenas de boxer, e por coincidência ou não, era da mesma cor da minha lingerie. Rimos ao notar a semelhança.

Sentei-me e pus minhas pernas por cima das dele, enquanto acariciava cada músculo torneado de seu abdômen, Fui escorregando minha mão até a barra de sua boxer, senti ele tremer com meu toque, e suspirar fundo e por sua mão no fecho do meu sutiã. Cuidadosamente, desceu cada alça do meu sutiã deixando beijos no caminho trilhado. Meu lado leoa atacou novamente e desci sua boxer, ele riu do meu ato e eu o encarei. Ele tremeu com meu olhar e pairou sobre mim, uma mão em um seio meu enquanto começava a descer para abocanhar meu outro seio.

Cada mordida, beliscada, beijo e lambida que ele dava enviava para o centro das minhas pernas ondas de desejo, cada vez mais forte. Ele repetiu cada movimento no outro seio, sem nunca esquecer de olhar para mim e massagear o outro seio. Parou e olhou para mim. – É isso mesmo que você quer?

Ele pirou? A gasolina da moto absorveu seu cérebro? Depois de toda essa entrega ele ainda tinha a ousadia de perguntar pra mim isso? Deus, que homem é esse?

- Edward, se você não parar de falar e começar a agir, eu juro que levanto daq- Antes que eu terminasse ele rasgou meu fio dental, ri da sua expressão quando vazia isso. Seus olhos estavam escuros, mal percebi por causa da pouca luz, mas pude ver claramente o desejo nele. Beijou-me como se precisasse de mim mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. Delicadamente, ele afastou minhas pernas e tocou-me, gemeu ao notar que estava completamente encharcada de desejo. Foi um dos sons maravilhosos que ele soltou. Mas o melhor mesmo foi quando ele deslizou para dentro de mim, urrou meu nome, me tomei de desejo ao vê-lo falar meu nome.

- Você percebeu que nos completamos? – Falou enquanto me deixava tomar fôlego e me acostumar com ele dentro de mim. Era como se não faltasse mais nada em mim. Assenti nervosa, um formigamento no meu peito esclareceu ao meu cérebro o que eu sentia por Edward Cullen.

- Edward. – Ele olhou-me carinhosamente – Acho que eu estou me apaixonando por você. – Com isso ele me beijou profundamente, pude sentir cada gota de paixão dentro dele passando para mim, como uma descarga elétrica que tomava nossos corpos. Seu movimento de vai e vem lento e preciso me fazia gemer seu nome, suspirar fundo, enquanto arrastava minhas unhas por suas costas, o fazendo arquear com cada toque. – Ed...Ward... Eu estou... Edward... Vem comigo... Me preenche... Me faz... Tua... – Cada gemido saia lento, mas sussurrado em seu ouvido. Como se ele precisasse disso para entender que eu o queria mais do que tudo.

- Bella... Eu te quero... Pra mim... Mais do que... Tudo... Eu te quero... Sempre... Aaaah! – Com um grito ele e eu nos unimos em um clímax incrível, nunca me senti tão bem, tão completa, tão satisfeita antes. Edward descansou sua cabeça em meu colo, brincando com um fio de cabelo meu.

- Bella?

- Hum...

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Me dar uma chance de mostrar o que sinto e por se entregar assim pra mim. Mas o que eu sinto por você vai além disso. – Olhou nos meus olhos – Eu te quero pra poder te pegar em casa para ir ao cinema, em uma sorveteria, ou apenas para ficarmos em uma de nossas casas. Eu quero ser teu companheiro, teu amigo, teu amante, teu amor...

Silenciei Edward com um dedo em seu lábio e deslizando neles. – Nunca me entreguei assim pra ninguém, principalmente sem usar camisinha. Depois que descobri o que ele fazia, eu nunca cedi. Com você não, eu queria me entregar por inteiro, te sentir exatamente como você é. E eu sei dos seus sentimentos. Te dei uma chance, vamos passo por passo, certo? – Assentiu

Ficamos ali, apenas um ouvindo os batimentos do outro, o cheiro de nós e do que fizemos estava em todo lugar agora. Sabia que não era certo. Mas sentia que nunca mais conseguiria ficar longe dele.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**Mais um passeio e a primeira vez, nossa...**_

_**Sentimentos a torto e a direito.**_

_**Agradeço aos fantasminhas que andam lendo os capítulos, adoraria conhecer os seus pensamentos ok? **_

_**Bom, até sexta. **_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	8. Capítulo 7 - Incertezas

**Depois de um passeio onde qualquer sentimento ou dúvida foi esclarecido, os acontecimentos podem mudar. As máscaras e as vendas começam a cair.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Incertezas**

Os dias seguintes foram uma aventura para mim. Edward e eu nos encontrávamos após a aula no bebedouro, ficávamos ali até terminar os treinos de futsal. Ás vezes eu assistia o treino, outras escapava com ele para o banheiro dos jogadores e "curtíamos". Alice me ajudava quando queria o encontrar fora da escola, quando sua mãe saía para visitar as amigas, nós fazíamos sessão de DVD, quer dizer, eu e Edward assistíamos alguns, enquanto ela e Jasper faziam sei lá o quê em seu quarto.

Jacob estava afundado em seu trabalho, nesses dias, não o vi, apenas falei por telefone e SMS, mas voltamos à estaca "distância". Por incrível que pareça, eu estava apreciando esse afastamento, pois era uma forma para estar com Edward e apenas aproveitar, sem pensar no futuro ou em outra coisa.

O problema é que quase 2 meses tinham se passado, e Edward estava começando a me cobrar alguma decisão. Eu amava estar com ele, a cada dia eu me aproximava mais dele, e me distanciava de Jacob. Com esse tempo, o tinha visto apenas duas vezes, em que uma delas ele queria que fizéssemos sexo, mas eu não quis, o evitei afirmando estar naqueles dias.

Hoje era o dia em que fazia dois meses que eu e Edward estávamos saindo, e ele me mandou uma SMS dizendo que eu fosse para a casa da Alice, pois queria conversar comigo. Ás 17h eu fui, chegando lá tentei fazer Alice me dizer algo sobre isso e ela não sabia. Pelo menos era isso que ela dizia.

Ás 18:30h Edward me enviou uma SMS:

_**Bells, estou aqui fora, pode vir até aqui? ~E**_

Estranhei, mas falei a Alice e ela mandou-me ir. Chegando lá fora ele estava encostado sobre sua moto, o capacete no tanque e os braços cruzados em seu peito. Aproximei dele, deixei um beijo em sua bochecha, algo normal nos últimos dias, e ele beijou minha testa. Adorava esse carinho dele. Me encostei ao seu lado na moto, suspirei e pensei o que ele queria falar comigo.

- Bem, cá estou. E então?

- Bells, eu não quero te forçar, mas estamos à dois meses juntos quase todos os dias. E você ainda está com ele. Por quê?- Perguntou, com a cabeça baixa, sem me encarar.

- Edward, sério que vai falar sobre isso hoje e aqui?

- Bella, vamos para o campo? Agora? – Me encarou, olhando para mim como quem precisasse escapar. Eu apenas assenti, digitei uma SMS para Alice informando que sai com ele e que logo voltaria. Era sexta e meus pais sabiam que dormiria na casa de Alice. Seria apenas eu e ela, já que sua mãe tinha ido a uma exposição e depois viajaria a Seattle em busca de novas decorações.

Lá no campo, sentamos em nosso habitual lugar, mas dessa vez, Edward sentou na minha frente, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos em minhas coxas. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos antes de eu tomar seus lábios e seu corpo da forma que eu sempre gostava, delirando de prazer e o fazendo delirar. Edward era diferente, ele me desejava, ansiava por cada parte do meu corpo, ele não queria apenas sexo. Nós fazíamos AMOR e isso fazia com que cada vez fosse melhor.

- Bella, é sério. Essa nossa situação está começando a ficar ruim para mim. Eu quero andar com você sem medo. Ou o que você sente por mim não é suficiente para estar comigo?

- Claro que não, Edward. O que eu sinto por você é suficiente para estarmos juntos. O problema é que não sei como fazer isso... Estou com ele há certo tempo, e isso não é tão fácil para mim.

- Você quer ajuda? Podemos desfilar por aí para que todo mundo veja, isso com certeza vai afetá-lo. Fazê-lo deixar você. O que acha?

Fiquei uns minutos pensando sobre isso. Não queria machucar o Jacob, se ele pode se machucar. Mas não é fácil para eu terminar um relacionamento. Jake tinha sido especial, apesar do que eu ando fazendo com ele.

- Não Edward. Eu não quero fazer isso com Jacob, não agora. Nós já estamos fazendo isso ir longe demais...

Edward continuou olhando para mim de uma forma triste, ele sabia o que estava falando, não sei como consegui sustentar isso por tanto tempo... Não sei mesmo...

- Bella, não precisa terminar de falar. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer com isso. Melhor nós irmos agora. – Edward levantou-se, entendeu sua mão para que eu pegasse e me levantei. Subimos na moto e voltamos em direção a casa de Alice. Lá, desci da moto e ele simplesmente sai, não houve despedidas, não houve nada...

Tentei durante a semana seguinte me reaproximar de Jacob. Ia com ele para sua casa, tentava deixar meu corpo relaxado para ele, mas na minha mente sempre vinha Edward. Alice começou a notar minha incerteza e meu desconforto. Na segunda semana, estava quieta demais, longe demais de mim mesma. Alice chegou, sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou enrolando uma mecha dos meus cabelos.

- Bella, não fica assim, eu sei que não tá sendo fácil, mas você assim só está piorando.

- Não Alice, não tem outra forma de ficar. Ele não vem a escola há quase duas semanas depois de terminarmos, eu sinto falta da presença dele, mas não consigo largar o Jake. É mais difícil do que pensei.

- Bella, você precisa parar de se torturar com Jacob. Eu não queria lhe falar isso, mas como Jasper ontem me chamou para ir a sua casa, eu fui. Lá, estávamos sentados na varanda de seu quarto, e conversávamos. Até um barulho de carro me chamar a atenção. Quando me aproximei da grade para olhar, ví Jacob ajudando Jéssica a sair. E...

- Alice, continua! – Grite, espantada comigo mesma.

- Eles se beijaram. – Sussurrou.

- O quê?! – Fui interrompida por Jasper, que colocou sua mão frente a minha boca, calando-me. Respirava fundo, de uma forma que até meus órgãos mais internos doeram. Nunca imaginei que Jacob me trairia apesar das noites de farra, as bebedeiras... Isso nunca tinha passado por minha cabeça.

Jamais duvidei de Alice, ela jamais mentiu para mim em todos esses anos de amizade. Alice e eu nos conhecemos na quarta série do ensino fundamental, éramos inseparáveis e ainda somos. Quase nada mudou na nossa amizade, só entraram os garotos. Nunca mentimos uma para a outra. Alice poderia esconder algo, mas quando via uma chance, ela sempre me falava, mesmo que isso doesse bastante.

- Alice, Bella, agora não é hora nem lugar. No intervalo vamos ao ginásio e conversamos lá. Já que a próxima aula é Educação Física. Ok? – Jasper falou e nós duas assentimos.

Depois de tentar me recompor da bomba que foi jogada sobre mim, uma presença me chamou atenção. Edward. Ele finalmente tinha vindo à escola, não por menos, era época de revisões e ele não poderia perder. Olhava para ele com tristeza, e ele baixou os olhos ao se encontrar com os meus. Doeu saber que não tinha escolhido ficar com ele. Mas minhas incertezas estavam começando a ser jogadas para o ralo. Literalmente...

~#~

_**Hey!**_

_**Mas que descoberta hein Bella? Só ela tão bobinha não poderia ter percebido.**_

_**Bom, estou adorando o que ando lendo nas reviews no FF e no Nyah! Agradeço muito!**_

_**Até segunda meus amores.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	9. Capítulo 8 - Escolha

_**Algumas certezas para nós são incertezas para os outros. Mas, mesmo achando que podem ser certas, as vendas nos ajudam a ir para o caminho errado.**_

**Capítulo 8**

**Escolha**

No intervalo, fui com Alice e Jasper para o ginásio. Depois de sentarmos no fim da arquibancada, suspirei forte, deixei as lágrimas rolarem, agarrei a Alice, enquanto ela massageava meus cabelos.

- Bells, desculpa não falar-lhe logo, mas eu senti que as coisas entre você e Edward poderiam dar certo, e talvez você largasse Jacob, mas quando vi que isso não aconteceu, eu precisei falar. Você me perdoa? – Alice falava baixo, mas eu escutei cada palavra dela, enquanto olhava para a quadra e via Edward jogando, sempre desviando seu olhar para me encontrar.

- Alice, não tenho como te perdoar. Nem preciso disso. Jessica poderia ter sido minha colega um dia, mas ultimamente, ela tem estado muito presente entre Jacob e eu. Sempre ali, e um dia da semana passada, peguei eles dois na casa dele, me deram desculpas incoerentes, mas não as engoli.

- Deus, Bella! – Jasper exclamou – Isso é sério? – Apenas assenti.

- Bells, acho que chegou a hora disso acabar, você não acha?

Balancei a cabeça em concordância. A hora do meu relacionamento com Jacob tinha chegado, eu errei em acreditar nele, mas agora é tarde para isso. É hora de seguir em frente.

- Vou ligar agora pra ele, avisando que quero falar com ele. – Eles assentiram e se levantaram para me dar um pouco de privacidade. Peguei o celular do meu bolso, busquei em meus contatos o número de Jacob e disquei. No quarto toque, ele atendeu.

- _Hey Bells, o que deseja tão cedo? Estou um pouco ocupado, mas fale._

- Jake, a gente precisa resolver um assunto, e eu preciso resolvê-lo hoje. Então, quando você for almoçar, eu vou esperar por você me buscar na escola. É sério!

- _Certo Bella, eu também preciso conversar com você. Estarei ai, ok? Beijo _– Suspirei fundo, pesadamente desta vez, mas o engraçado era que eu sentia calma, como quando Edward estava perto de mim, enrolado na minha cintura. Ofeguei quando notei que essa era exatamente a cena que acabo de descrever. Edward estava sentado atrás do meu corpo, enlaçado em minha cintura, com o rosto entre a volta do meu pescoço.

- O que é isso? – Falei sem olhar para ele.

- Nada, apenas um abraço. Por quê? Não pode?

- Poder pode. Mas eu só não entendi.

- Bella, eu passei toda semana longe, apenas sabendo por Alice o que você fazia. Saber que você estava tentando ficar mais com ele me fez quebrar um pouco. Não conseguiria aquilo, e sabia que você não me queria por perto.

- Você soube?

- Bella, eu moro na mesma rua, minha casa é duas após a de Jasper. Eu já tinha visto, faz duas semanas. Nunca te falei por que eu não sou a pessoa certa para isso, e além de que você poderia nem acreditar.

- Pode ser. Mas eu não sei, tá tudo muito complicado. Eu não sei o que fazer... – Abraçou-me mais forte, me acalmando sem saber.

- Você sabe o que fazer, só não sabe como fazer isso, certo? – Assenti – Bella, você precisa dar um ponto final em tudo isso, ou quer continuar sofrendo e sendo enganada?

- Claro que não! Mas eu não sei... – Fui interrompida pelos lábios de Edward nos meus, no início eu me assustei, mas não o afastei. Acho que nunca quis tanto que ele me beijasse. Enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço, me aconchegando mais nele, pouco me importando sobre o local onde estávamos. Nosso beijo continuou calmo e sereno, como se ele mostrasse através do beijo que ele sentiu minha falta.

Quando o beijo cessou, Edward descansou sua testa junto à minha e ficamos ali, apenas sorrindo tal bobos. Depois de tudo que passei e soube pouco me importava o que Jacob faria. – - Bella, e agora? Você já sabe o que fazer?

- Sei, eu vou andar do seu lado enquanto for possível, passar cada momento contigo, até você cansar de mim – Eu ria entre minhas palavras e via um sorriso enorme se formando em Edward.

- Você jamais vai me fazer cansar de você. Jamais, entendeu? – Edward falou enquanto nos levantava e me prendia em seu corpo. Era como se nada pudesse acontecer comigo enquanto estava ali.

Saímos do ginásio para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa, pois teríamos aula de Educação Física. O dia foi bem divertido, passei o restante das aulas com Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, que Rosalie começou a namorar a menos de uma semana. Eu nunca me senti tão bem, tão amada e tão feliz, mas eu sabia que existia um problema a resolver, e cada vez mais eu estava certa de que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Quando estávamos saindo da escola, fui até o bebedouro, sem nenhuma intenção de permanecer ali, mas encostei-me à cantina, peguei o telefone, rolei na minha lista de contatos o número de Jacob e liguei, quatro toques e ele atendeu.

_- Bells? Estou quase ai, mais 10 minutos só, certo?_

_- _Ok Jake. Vou esperar. – Quando desliguei notei braços ao me redor, virei meu rosto e dei de cara com Edward sorrindo. Tão lindo tão perfeito...

- Oi. – Ele falou encostando seu nariz na minha nuca, me fazendo cócegas.

- Ei você. – Eu ri das cócegas, era bobo, mas era tão bom aquilo com ele.

- Posso saber quem era ao telefone? Você parecia desconfortável.

- Claro, não tenho o que esconder de você. Era Jacob, marquei para que pudéssemos conversar agora, não tenho porque esperar mais... – Mais uma vez, Edward me cortou com beijos. O senti rindo em meus lábios e sabia que ele estava feliz com aquilo. Fomos interrompidos pelo meu celular. Era Jacob. Edward notou e se afastou, me afirmando ligar quando tudo estivesse terminado.

- _Já estou aqui fora._ – Desliguei e fui em direção ao fim de uma tortura que só me destruía, que só faria meus sentimentos por Edward se quebrar ainda mais... Mas, eu começarei depois disso uma nova vida, uma nova vida com Edward.

Sai da escola e entrei no carro de Jacob, depois de colocar o cinto, me virei para ele e disse. – Minha casa – Ele ligou o carro e fomos em direção à conversa que eu nunca esperei ter depois de tanto tempo com ele. Só esperava que tudo terminasse bem.

_**Hey. Olha eu aqui de novo.**_

_**Espero que a Bella não volte atrás dessa decisão, e vocês?**_

_**Bom, o post de sexta será postado na segunda-feira pois eu estou viajando na quinta-feira, certo? Desculpem, mas eu vou precisar sair mesmo. Espero que ainda estejam comigo. Vou postar segunda e terça para que não fique faltando, ok?**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	10. Capítulo 9 - Erro

_**Quando o caminho está indo muito calmo, uma lombada sempre assusta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Erro**

O caminho para a minha casa seguiu em silêncio, um silêncio totalmente desconfortável.

Desci do carro e fui direto para o quintal, sendo seguida por Jacob. Minha mãe não perguntou ou estranhou nada, já que sempre íamos para lá antes do almoço. Sentei no banco em frente às roseiras e Jacob também se sentou.

- Bells, eu posso começar? Ou você quer falar primeiro? – Jacob falava baixo, como se achasse que aquilo poderia me machucar. Mal sabia ele que minha ferida já tinha sido curada.

- Pode começar. Sou toda ouvidos.

- Bella, você sabe que gosto de estar com você, que meus sentimentos em relação a você são sinceros, certo? – Apenas assenti, Jacob olhava para o chão, sem nenhuma vontade de encarar meus olhos. – Há algumas semanas, Jéssica vem tentando ficar mais próxima a mim, tentando me fazer cair em seus braços. Bella, eu sou homem, nós não andamos fazendo e me senti deixado a escanteio. Há duas semanas eu levei Jéssica para minha casa e acabei fazendo sexo com ela. Bella, eu juro que é sem sentimentos. – Terminou suas palavras com o rosto entre suas mãos.

- Jake, eu já sabia. – Ele olhou para mim incrédulo – Sim, eu sabia. Não me pergunte como. Sério, eu não vou responder. Eu só quero que saiba que isso foi o fim pra gente. Não vai adiantar ficar empurrando com a barriga se, só você quer.

- Você não me quer mais?! – Jake gritou, fazendo meus pais aparecerem. – Não pode! Eu que tenho que dizer isso menina, você é uma criança, uma piveta que eu passei um tempo, mas que nunca significou nada! – Jake mesmo se atropelou em suas palavras, fazendo tudo o maior sentido.

- Jacob. – Meu pai falou se aproximando e segurando os braços de Jacob – É melhor parar por aí. Está indo longe demais, não acha?

Jake não quis saber, soltou-se dos braços do meu pai, segurou os meus apertados o bastante para me fazer gritar de dor, olhou dentro dos meus olhos, os deles exalavam fúria.

- Isabella, nunca mais diga que não me quer, EU QUE NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ, você não é nada, nada mais do que uma garotinha indefesa. Brincar com você foi horrível, perdi meu tempo. Mas nunca se esqueça de que se cruzar no meu caminho, é melhor mudar de rota, ou vai se arrepender. Entendeu? – Apenas assenti, as lágrimas escorrendo feito cachoeira no meu rosto enquanto ouvia minha mãe gritar por ajuda e meu pai tentando me fazer livre de Jacob.

Jacob me soltou, me jogando ao chão. Permaneci ali, apenas olhando as marcas que já se formava em meus braços, minha mãe ajoelhou-se em minha frente, me abraçando e chorando junto comigo. Meu pai tinha fugido de minhas vistas.

- Mãe, onde Charlie foi? – Perguntei um pouco mais calma no conforto da minha mãe.

- Bella, seu pai ligou para a delegacia e denunciou Jacob. Os policiais devem estar chegando e preciso que você se levante e vá comigo ao encontro de seu pai na sala. Você pode, querida? – Balancei a cabeça, concordando com Renée. Fomos a sala, onde já estavam dois policiais conversando com Charlie.

- Boa tarde, Isabella, eu sou o tenente James, preciso saber se ele machucou você, você pode dizer?

- Claro tenente, ele me segurou pelos braços com bastante força, e deixou essas marcas. – Mostrei meus braços ao tenente, que deu um suspiro fundo, vendo as marcas virarem hematomas na minha pele branca. – Isso serve, tenente?

Ele apenas assentiu. Tirou algumas fotos dos hematomas, fez algumas anotações e perguntas a mim, Charlie e Renée. Depois foi embora, com o endereço de Jacob, afirmando que faria um mandado de prisão por violência ao menor. E que eu teria que me apresentar na delegacia para um novo testemunho.

Com os ânimos mais calmos, meus pais conversaram comigo, dizendo que por um período eu não poderia sair sozinha, não senti raiva, sabia que aquilo era para o meu bem.

- Bem mãe e pai, eu posso pedir para Edward ou Alice virem me buscar e levar para a escola, o que acham?

- Bella, quem é Edward? – Meu pai perguntou um pouco receoso.

- Ele é amigo meu e de Alice, é amigo do namorado dela, Jasper. Eles vão todo dia juntos ao colégio no carro de Jasper. Eu posso pedir para que me levem, ele é um cara legal, pai. Não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Bella, você e esse Edward... Estão tendo alguma coisa? É por isso que você quis terminar com Jacob? – Minha mãe perguntou, eu já sabia que mãe poderia saber de coisas, mas agora eu já tinha certeza.

- Bem mãe, não exatamente ainda. Estamos nos conhecendo. Ele estuda na minha sala. Ele é legal.

- Bella, você pode pedir para ele vir até nós agora? Eu nunca vi você falar assim de um garoto, se é que você fala deles. – Meu pai riu. – Mas eu sinto que você encontrou quem alegra você. Se ele for o responsável pela sua alegria nos últimos meses, eu preciso conhecê-lo.

- Tem certeza, pai?

- Claro Bella, ou você não quer? Eu não vejo problema, você vê Renée?

- Jamais. Se ele faz minha filha feliz, eu quero conhece-lo também.

- Certo, vou ligar para ele no meu quarto e depois falo com vocês. Pai, mãe, eu amo vocês, eu amo muito. – Os abracei como se precisasse daquilo para viver, mas senti meus braços doloridos, minha mãe notou, dizendo que me levaria ao médico depois.

Fui para o meu quarto e deitei na minha cama, fiquei olhando para o meu celular, resolvi ligar para ele e fazer o convite, mas antes teria que falar sobre o que aconteceu. Como ele reagiria, eu não sei, mas não seria bom, de maneira alguma.

Rolei na minha lista de contatos e cliquei no nome dele, três toques e ele atendeu.

_- Bella? O que houve? Como foi? – _Edward falou tudo em um suspiro, eu aposto.

- Foi tudo bem, quer dizer, como poderia ser, Edward eu não quero falar sobre isso por telefone. Bem, o fato é que meus pais notaram que ultimamente ando mais alegre e eles querem conhecer o causador disso.

- _Como assim Bella?_

- Eles estão te convidando para vir aqui em casa.

_- Bella? Isso é sério? O que você falou para eles?_

- Falei que você estuda na mesma sala que eu, que é amigo de Jasper, que é um cara legal...

-_ Amor, quando eles querem que eu vá?_

- Nossa, eu te convenço rápido, hein? – Ele riu – Bem, esse é o ponto. Se você pudesse vir aqui agora, seria muito bom. Vou precisar de você hoje.

_- Amor, como assim precisar de mim? O que ele fez com você, Bella? Ele te machucou? Bella me fala!_

- Não precisa se preocupar, só vem aqui em casa, certo? Vamos esperar você.

-_ Ok Bella, em meia hora estarei ai._ – Desliguei o telefone, avisei meus pais e fui tomar um banho rápido para esperar por ele. Não seria a primeira vez que meus pais conheceriam um cara trazido por mim, mas eu estava bastante nervosa. Edward afinal não era um cara como outro qualquer, ele era diferente, ele era MEU.

* * *

_**Hey, desculpem por sexta, mas tive de viajar e voltei hoje pela manhã. Bom como prometido o capítulo, espero estar agradando.**_

_**O de hoje, o capítulo 10, será postado amanhã, certo?**_

_**Espero suas opiniões. **_

_**Xoxo***_


	11. Capítulo 10 - Mentiras

_**Tempestades e calmarias andam juntas.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Mentiras**_

Em meia hora após o fim da ligação, já estava sentada no sofá a espera de Edward. Não tinha mais unhas em meus dedos das mãos, pois roí de tanta ansiedade. Apesar dos hematomas começarem ficar mais evidentes em meu corpo, Edward não merecia que ficasse triste por causa disso, afinal, era nossa chance. Era nossa vez.

Fui interrompida de meu monólogo interno pelo toque da campainha, levantei, apesar da dor e fui em direção a porta para encontrar um Edward lindo, de camisa de botões azul clara, jeans e all star. Abracei-o e dei um selinho em seus lábios. Puxei sua mão e o levei para o sofá. Minha mãe estava saindo da cozinha quando sentamos, senti Edward gelar, sorri.

- Bella, eu ouvi a campainha, então... – Renée arregalou os olhos ao notar Edward. Ele era bonito demais para passar despercebido.

- Mãe – Falei a ela acenando com uma das mãos frente ao seu rosto. - Esse é Edward, Edward, esta é Renée minha mãe. – Eles apertaram as mãos e Edward sorriu para minha mãe, ela derreteu em seu gesto e sentaram-se ao sofá. Alguns minutos de conversa e meu pai desce as escadas.

- Bells, você precisa ir a delegacia depois para dar seu depoimento.

- Ok pai, mas agora eu quero que o senhor conheça Edward. Edward esse é o meu pai, Charlie. – Eles cumprimentaram-se e começamos a conversar banalidades. Meus pais perguntaram sobre o que Edward fazia além de estudar, ele disse que fazia um curso de medicina especializado em crianças. Mora com seus pais, Esme e Carlisle e é filho único.

A conversa rolava maravilhosamente bem, até que meu pai fez o favor de tocar no assunto "Jacob". Começou falando sobre o início do nosso relacionamento, passando pelo vício, e terminando no incidente de agora à tarde. Por um lado, agradeço ao meu pai por falar, já que eu não sabia nem por onde começar, mas por outro, não imagino o que possa passar pela cabeça de Edward, já que eu que deveria ter sido a porta voz da história.

Quando Charlie chegou ao fim, a sala permaneceu em silêncio. Renée estava sentada ao lado de Charlie segurando sua mão direita, Edward estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá frente ao de meus pais, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Comecei a acariciar seu ombro direito, tentando dar algum conforto. Ele começou a virar e olhar para mim, em seus olhos notei tristeza, raiva, decepção, mas existia amor. Envolvi Edward em meus braços, pouco me importando com meus pais presentes. Ele pôs a cabeça entre a volta do meu pescoço, e ficamos ali durante uns instantes. Meus pais saíram para a cozinha em seguida, nos deixando a sós por um tempo.

- Bella, me perdoa, perdoa por não estar ao seu lado quando você precisou, quando você não tinha forças suficientes para lutar contra si mesma? – Edward sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, eles estavam marejados. Acariciei seu rosto com uma das minhas mãos e fitei-o.

- Não tem porque me pedir perdão ou qualquer outra coisa que seja. Você apareceu na minha vida no momento certo, na hora certa, para que eu seguisse o caminho certo. Somente com você eu me sinto amada, me sinto realizada. Eu amo você, Edward Anthony Cullen. – Com essas palavras o abracei e beijei. Ele retribuiu o beijo, com carinho e amor. Como apenas ele é capaz de fazer.

Fomos interrompidos com meu pai limpando a garganta.

- Desculpa interromper, mas eu ainda queria conversar com o Edward. Mas vamos para a mesa, Renée preparou waffles com calda de chocolate.

Fomos todos para a mesa, lá tinha waffles e calda, meus favoritos. Todos nos servimos e acompanhamos com chá gelado. Depois de comermos, ficamos conversando banalidades uns aos outros até mais uma vez, meu pai falar demais.

- Edward meu filho. Bella é nossa única filha, e claro que nós queremos o melhor para ela que possa ser possível. Percebemos que ultimamente ela tem estado mais alegre, mais viva, mais feliz, e acho que isso deva ser por sua causa. Se for, eu quero que saiba que Renée e eu estamos muito ansiosos para que vocês fiquem juntos, mas acho que já sei a resposta. – Charlie riu no final, me lembrando do flagra que tivemos.

- Certo Charlie. Sim, acho que eu sou o causador da mudança de Bella, e me alegro por isso. Ela é tudo pra mim, e quero ficar com ela. E já que tenho o apoio de vocês, não é mais segredo, certo, Bella? – Assenti com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Bom, agora eu vou queria poder levar a Bella para um passeio, se não for ruim da minha parte.

- Não vejo problema, mas quero Bella aqui às 19h pois o tenente James virá para conversar com ela.

- Ok Charlie. Às 19h. – Edward respondeu.

Chegando lá fora, peguei o capacete e subi na moto de Edward. Antes de sairmos, a minha curiosidade foi maior do que eu.

- Hey, Edward. Pra onde vamos? Pro campo?

- Não senhora. Vamos para o cinema. Eu sempre quis ir ao cinema acompanhado, e agora que você oficialmente é minha namorada, vai me fazer companhia.

- E qual filme vamos ver? Já que tenho que voltar às 19h?

- Surpresa! – Falou e ligou a moto, sem dar-me resposta exata. Surpresas, odeio surpresas.

Em menos de 30 minutos chegamos ao cinema de Forks. Edward estacionou, desceu e me ajudou em seguida. Fomos para a fila da bilheteria que não estava muito grande, sendo que rapidamente Edward já tinha comprado os ingressos. Tentei de todas as maneiras ver qual filme era, mas era impossível.

Fomos comprar pipoca e refrigerante quando alguém toca o ombro de Edward e ele se assustou com a voz feminina enjoada. Ao virarmos para ver quem era a dona da voz, demos de cara com a Tanya.

- Eddie! Quanto tempo não nos víamos. Já estava com saudades de você, e você? Sentiu muito minha falta? – Voz nojenta falou tentando abraçar Edward, mas ele deu um passo para trás e agarrou minha cintura.

- Edward, quem é? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido quando me agarrou.

- Depois Bella. Agora vamos sair daqui.

- Ei Edward! Eu ligo para você depois para conversarmos. Beijo, meu AMOR! – Tanya Nojenta gritou. Algumas pessoas olharam para saber o porque do grito, mas logo fomos para a sala de cinema. Sentamos e logo o filme iniciou. Durante todo o filme "Os Miseráveis" ficamos em silêncio, de mãos dadas e comemos nosso lanche. O filme acabou as 18:40h e quando saímos não vimos rastro de Tanya. Em silêncio fomos para a moto e em silêncio fizemos todo o caminho de volta.

Frente a minha casa na volta, desci da moto de Edward sem esperar que ele me ajudasse. Não iria me despedir, mas antes de subir para a varanda, Edward me segurou pelo braço parando-me. Me virei bruscamente com raiva nos olhos.

- O que você ainda quer? Tanya deve te ligar a qualquer hora! – Falei com fúria, estava magoada, me sentindo traída.

- Bella, calma. A gente precisa conversar.

Sentamos no balanço que tinha ao lado da minha casa, ficamos em silêncio durante uns minutos, até Edward começar a falar.

- Bella, eu namoro a Tanya.

* * *

_**Ui, que revelação.**_

_**Como prometido está aqui o capítulo.**_

_**Até sexta e deixem reviews!**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	12. Capítulo 11 - Decepção

_**Cada palavra escondida pode revelar mais do que apenas sílabas.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Decepção**_

Pensei que o mundo tinha parado. Pensei que aquele momento jamais tinha existido. Pensei que nada poderia ser capaz de destruir nada do que estava sendo construído e fortificado em tão pouco tempo. Mas era tudo verdade, era apenas mais uma decepção, mais um momento em que a vida me derruba e eu fico apenas no chão, sentada, olhando para ela passar pelos meus olhos.

Meus pensamentos me fizeram lembrar-se do que realmente estava acontecendo. Eu estava ali, frente a Edward, sendo bombardeada por uma notícia que destruiu um sonho que praticamente mal tinha sido formado e concretizado. E a única coisa que fica rondando minha mente é "PORQUE".

- Bella? – Edward me chamou. Tirando-me de meu devaneio.

- Edward, como? Por quê? O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso?! – Quase gritei.

Edward pegou-me pelo braço, me fez entrar em seu Volvo. Sentei-me, e logo Edward entrou no carro. Não ligou o motor, ou saiu de frente da minha casa, simplesmente ficamos sentados ali. Sem coragem de falar nada. Sem intenção de sequer começar a explicar ou responder quaisquer pergunta que eu possa fazer. Mas tudo isso começou a perturbar-me, começou a deixar-me maluca. Mais do que eu já estava. Mais do que um simples peso em meus ombros, aquilo estava se tornando um pesadelo, muito mais rápido que o pesadelo que eu acabo de sair com Jacob.

- Edward. Eu preciso entender. Nada está fazendo sentido algum. Por favor. – Disse aquelas palavras sentindo minhas bochechas começarem a ficar quentes, úmidas, começando a serem molhadas com o caminho que cada lágrima estava fazendo. Estava doendo mais do que eu pensei que poderia doer.

- Bella. Você por acaso acha que era fácil para eu não estar com você a hora que eu quisesse? Por acaso você chegou a pensar que eu poderia buscar em outra o que você não era capaz de me dar? O que você acha que eu sou? Eu sou homem Bella, e eu amo você. Mas você nunca esteve para mim como eu estive para você. E nada disso era fácil para mim. – Edward disse, batendo contra o volante com raiva.

- Edward, nada disso faz sentido. Eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda a ninguém que não seja você. E agora, é você que não está para mim. – Respondi usando suas próprias palavras.

- Mas agora é diferente. Eu vou deixa-la. Eu quero estar apenas com você. Mas eu preciso saber o que você realmente quer comigo, Bella. Eu quero ficar com você, eu quero estar com você em todos os momentos que possa ser possíveis.

- Eu não entendo que dúvida é essa, acabou certo? Mas não muda de assunto, Edward. Ela quase te agarrou na minha frente, eu não aceito isso! Larguei tudo para ficar com você, apesar de nada com Jacob valer a pena, eu o deixei. Eu deixei um pesadelo para entrar em outro? Não dá, assim não dá.

- Que pesadelo, Bella! Quer dizer que isso aqui – ele disse apontando entre nós dois – é um pesadelo para você? Quer dizer que todo o meu sacrifício para que possamos ficar juntos agora virou um pesadelo para você? Quer dizer que o que eu sinto por você é um pesadelo? É isso que quer dizer Bella?! – Ele disse para mim com ódio em seus olhos, com eles brilhando para mim.

- Claro que não! Tudo isso que temos é como se fosse um conto de fadas da Branca de Neve, Edward. E agora é a parte em que a bruxa me dá a maçã envenenada e eu caio em um sono, mas esse sono não é feliz. Não tem nada de feliz, por que o meu príncipe, Edward, meu príncipe já tem uma princesa, e não sou eu. – As lágrimas já não eram mais controladas, elas simplesmente escorriam em meu rosto.

- Bella. – Tocou meu rosto com o dorso de sua mão, mas me afastei de seu carinho. Apesar de eu querer tanto, não era possível que eu cedesse assim tão fácil.

- Não, Edward. Não vai ser assim. Não pode ser assim. E não vai dar para continuar assim. Você esteve esse tempo comigo sabendo que eu tinha outra pessoa em minha vida, e me quis mesmo assim. Eu não sabia da existência de Tanya. Eu não fui capaz de escolher se eu desejava estar com você como você escolheu ficar comigo e enfrentar meu pesadelo. Mas isso, Edward, isso sim está ficando pior que um pesadelo. Você ainda não decidiu o que quer, ou quem quer. E eu não consigo com isso.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? Onde eu estou, Bella? Com quem eu estou? – Respondeu, segurando minha mão. Quis soltá-la, mas não me deixou.

- Está comigo, seu corpo está comigo, Edward. E o resto? E seu compromisso, e palavra? Não estão.

- Bella, eu quero resolver, eu preciso resolver para ficar com você, mas eu não quero ficar só. Eu quero ficar com você, você é minha escolha, é minha prioridade.

- Prioridade? Agora é isso que eu sou! Edward. Eu esperava muito mais de você. Mas isso que dá, apostar todas as minhas fichas em alguém que não conheço. Em alguém que não pode seguir adiante sem deixar uma pegada maior no chão. Sem deixar um laço mal feito no meio do presente, meu presente veio assim, e a beleza do laço foi desfeita, assim como o sentimento.

- Bella, não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Eu te explico. Não quero chegar a qualquer lugar. Não quero prosseguir a qualquer lugar com você. Isso acaba aqui. Da mesma forma que começou. Longe. – Abri a porta do carro, sai. Não senti que estava sendo seguida. Ele simplesmente ficou lá, olhando para mim enquanto eu caminhava para a porta da minha casa.

Segurei da maçaneta, e virei para olhar por cima de meu ombro esquerdo. Tava sendo mais difícil do que eu pensei que poderia ser. E no final, nada foi esclarecido ou resolvido. Edward tinha o vidro abaixado, olhando para mim com a mão esquerda no volante. Abaixou a cabeça, ligou o carro e foi. Foi para longe, da forma que tínhamos começado.

Entrei em casa, subí as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A casa estava escuro e quieta. Não havia ninguém. Meu pai com certeza tinha esperado mais do que o suficiente para me acompanhar ao Tenente James, e agora? Nem eu sei.

Nada mais fazia sentido ou razão para mim. Nada me levantaria. Tinha sido enganada. Da mesma forma que enganei Jacob com Edward. E agora? Eu queria ter essa resposta, eu queria poder seguir respondendo, mas não há respostas.

Quem sabe o tempo. Quem sabe.

* * *

_**Desculpem a demora.**_

_**Mas está aqui o capítulo antes de terminar a sexta, kkk'**_

_**Bom. Espero que estejam gostando,**_

_**E esse Edward hein, que cachorro. Ainda não explicou a coitada da Bella.**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	13. Capítulo 12 - Rendição

**Lágrimas podem escorrer pelo rosto deixando mais do que apenas um caminho molhado, elas podem deixar um vestígio de que uma grande tristeza ou alegria foi vivida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Rendição**

Entrei em casa em prantos de choro, não conseguia acreditar que Edward foi capaz de fazer isso comigo. Ele sabia onde estava quando começou a se envolver comigo, ele sabia que eu tinha namorado que eu tinha outra vida. Não entrou enganado na história.

Fui para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Desabei chorando na cama, e toda vez que aquela conversa vinha em minha mente eu chorava ainda mais.

Quando consegui me acalmar, olhei na minha bolsa e peguei meu celular. Tinham 10 chamadas não atendidas e 5 SMS de Edward. Apaguei sem mesmo olhá-las. Não tinha forças ou coragem.

Fui ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto. Meus olhos estavam bastante inchados, e tinha bolsas embaixo deles por causa do choro. Arrumei a bagunça do meu cabelo e desci as escadas em busca dos meus pais. Afinal, ainda tinha um "encontro" com o tenente James.

Meus pais estavam na cozinha. Quando cheguei me encostei no balcão ao lado da minha mãe. Renée estava sentada com Charlie conversando enquanto jantavam. Minha mãe me aconchegou em seu colo, acariciando meus cabelos. Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, mas eu soluçava. Charlie se juntou a nós e fazia círculos em minhas costas enquanto na intenção de me acalmar. Aos poucos fui me acalmando.

- Bella, quer contar o que houve? – Charlie perguntou. Ar de preocupado.

- Não pai. Vamos simplesmente falar com o tenente James e acabar com uma parte desse pesadelo.

Meus pais assentiram e fomos em direção à delegacia. Nossa conversa com o tenente não rendeu mais do que outra conversa qualquer. Fiz meu depoimento e fomos para casa. Dei boa noite aos meus pais e fui para o meu quarto. Depois de fazer minha higiene me escondi em meu cobertor e fui abraçada pelo sono rapidamente.

No dia seguinte me arrumei para o colégio sem muita alegria. Quando estava guardando os meus livros do dia em minha mochila, meu celular vibrou na mesa de cabeceira. Peguei e notei que eram duas SMS, uma de Alice e uma de Edward. Fui logo olhar a de Alice.

_**Bells, Edward me ligou e me contou o que houve. Vou te pegar no carro com Jasper para irmos juntos todos ao colégio. Não se preocupe, ele não vai conosco. ~A**_

Não respondi a SMS, mas fiquei alegre por saber que Alice já sabia de tudo, um choro a menos quando fosse contar. Terminei e fui à cozinha. Tomei meu leite com biscoitos e fiquei no sofá esperando Alice. Mas eu sempre voltava no pensamento da SMS de Edward. Quando ia pegar o celular para olhar a SMS, o som de uma buzina me tira da intenção.

Entrei no carro de Jasper e fomos para o colégio.

- Bells, ele me ligou ontem à noite depois que saiu da sua casa. – Alice começou a falar. Apesar de minha curiosidade ser tamanha. Não queria ouvir nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Alice, desculpa, mas agora não. Me deixa esquecer pelo menos por enquanto? – Ela assentiu e seguimos viagem.

Chegamos ao colégio e saímos em direção a nossa sala. Estava caminhando tudo normalmente, até que eu ví, o que eu não queria ver, o que eu não precisava ver. Edward. Mas não só Edward. Edward e Tanya. Juntos. De mãos dadas. Eu parei, fiquei hipnotizada pela pior cena que eu poderia ter visto.

Quando Alice percebeu o que eu tinha visto, começou a puxar-me pelo braço, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Era mais forte do que eu. Ele não parecia feliz, mas não parecia triste.

Jasper começou a me balançar e eu voltei a mim.

- Bella, acorda! Vamos? Ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada. – Ele falou. Balancei a cabeça afirmando e continuei meu caminho até a sala enquanto continuava olhando. Fomos para a sala, me senti na minha cadeira de costume e fiquei ali. Resolvi fazer o que não consegui quando Alice e Jasper chegaram na minha casa, ler a SMS de Edward. Peguei meu celular, abri a caixa de mensagens e fui para a mensagem dele.

_**Amor, desculpa. Eu sei que não devia ter feito nada do que fiz. Sei que foi errado e que não deveria ter agido como agi. Eu amo você, acredite. Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas a Tanya tem uma doença mental, ninguém sabe. Só a família dela e os diretores do colégio. Eu soube porque ela se interessou por mim e os pais dela conversaram comigo. Já tentaram tratamento mas não adiantou. Ela acredita que somos namorados, não sente ciúmes de mim por causa da doença dela, mas desejou que eu ficasse ao seu lado. Pode entender? ~E**_

Paralisei mais uma vez. Tava mais difícil do que pensei. Ela era doente. Será que Alice sabia? Será que eu errei em não deixar ele se explicar? A aula iria começar e guardei na mochila meu celular. Quando me estabilizei Alice, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Rosalie e Emmett entraram. Sentaram em seus lugares de costume e continuamos como sempre.

Raramente ele olhava para mim e sorria pelo canto da boca. Nunca retribui o sorriso, mas acenava com a cabeça. No intervalo, permaneci na sala e Alice sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você quer conversar agora? – Assenti. – Ele me ligou ontem à noite, estava na casa de Jasper e ele nos encontrou lá. Conversou conosco e contou sobre Tanya. Sobre a... Doença. Nos pediu segredo, mas eu precisava que você soubesse. Ele visita ela duas ou três vezes na semana, apenas para conversar. Não se beijam ou quaisquer outras coisas. Ela gosta e faz bem a companhia dele. Ela às vezes reage, mas os doutores já disseram que o tumor que ela tem pode estourar a qualquer hora.

- É por isso? – Ela assentiu – Mas ele não poderia ter me falado?

- Bella, você por acaso deixou?

- Não. Realmente não.

- Então como queria que ele te explicasse alguma coisa?

- Mas ele saiu e não veio atrás de mim!

- Quantas chamadas e mensagens, Isabella?

- Várias... Ele queria que eu soubesse, certo? – Ela assentiu.

- Deixa de ser cabeça dura, por favor. Vou lanchar, não vem?

- Não. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Alice saiu e eu fiquei sozinha novamente. Mas minha bexiga me fez ir ao banheiro. Fui e voltei sem olhar para nada e ninguém. Depois que sentei, abri meu caderno para ler o texto que o professor tinha passado e assim que abri, caiu uma margarida. Sorri olhando para ela. Edward.

Peguei meu celular da mochila, abri sua mensagem e li novamente. Alice estava certa, eu precisava deixar de ser cabeça dura. Cliquei em responder e digitei.

_**Desculpe a mim. Eu sou a cabeça dura. Mas entenda que não era fácil para mim. Agora que já sei a verdade, que não mentiu para mim, eu espero que possamos continuar de onde paramos. Eu amo você. ~B**_

Enviei a mensagem e abri o caderno novamente. Mas fui interrompida por dois braços me levantando do lugar e abraçando meu corpo. Era ele, me fazendo ser feliz. Apenas feliz.

* * *

_**Coitada da Tanya.**_

_**Mas é a vida.**_

_**Até sexta-feira **_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	14. Capítulo 13 - Reconciliação

_**As desculpas e o erro sempre são a melhor saída para que tudo continue bem.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Reconciliação**_

O cheiro de Edward sempre me deixava calma, era como se apenas com a presença dele meus problemas diminuíssem, ou até desaparecessem. Eu o amava mais do que tudo, e a cada dia eu tinha mais certeza disso.

Aos poucos ele foi soltando-me de seus braços, e levantou meu queixo com seu dedo, para que o encarasse. O sorriso que havia em sua boca era contagiante.

- O que aconteceu para que mudasse de ideia? Foi à mensagem, ou Alice? – Edward perguntou calmo, sentando-se na minha carteira e me colocando em seu colo.

- Digamos que os dois – Ele riu – Eu sou muita cabeça dura, não deixo que as coisas sejam explicadas, eu prefiro entende-las antes.

- Mas não adiantou de nada você ser assim agora, adiantou? – Balancei a cabeça negando – Pois, estamos explicados? Ou você quer esclarecer mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo meu para trás da minha orelha.

- Tem sim – Fez um gesto pedindo que eu continuasse – Tanya, como vai ser quando ela descobrir? E como vamos ficar juntos se você tem de ficar e "marcar ponto" com ela?

- Às vezes ela só quer estar de mãos dadas, entende? É como se eu transmitisse segurança e conforto à ela com esses pequenos gestos. Ela não quer que sejamos realmente namorados ou coisa parecida, ela sabe que tem pouco tempo, Bella. Infelizmente, ela pode ir a qualquer momento. – Edward sussurrou as últimas palavras, com dor em sua voz.

Escondeu-se na volta do meu pescoço, como se o mundo inteiro pudesse esquecer que ele existe estando ali. Comecei a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo, e o sentia rir na minha pele. Eram sons assim que eu sentiria falta se não estivesse mais com ele. Mas agora está tudo onde deveria estar.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, amor. Confia. – Ele assentiu e ficamos ali em um silêncio confortável.

O resto do dia temos aulas de química e física, e Edward se prontifica de me levar para casa.

Parecia que o colégio inteiro já sabia sobre nós, pois não havia ninguém que não olhasse para nós saindo de lá de mãos dadas.

No estacionamento, antes de subirmos na moto dele, cutuquei seu ombro para que ele olhasse para mim.

- O que amor? Algo errado? – Edward falou, me entregando o capacete.

- Edward, Tanya sabe sobre nós? – Aquilo começou a martelar depois de notar toda aquela atenção sobre nós.

- Sabe sim, amor. Ela entende e fica feliz que eu queira alguém. Ela falou que não quer que eu fique só, e sabe que você gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Certo, agora vamos?

Assenti, coloquei o capacete e subi na moto. Rapidamente chegamos à frente da minha casa.

Desci da moto e Edward também, fomos até a porta da minha casa.

- Você já conversou com o tenente, Bella? – Ele perguntou agarrando minha cintura.

- Sim, ontem. – Respondi enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Hum, então você está livre mais tarde? Queria ir no campo, nunca mais fomos lá. – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, ri de seu gesto.

- Claro, Edward. Mas eu queria que eu fazer outro passeio...

- Qual o seu destino, amor? – Perguntou

- A casa da Tanya. Queria muito passar um pouco de tempo com ela. Apesar de não sermos tão próximas, eu queria poder fazer algo por ela. O que acha?

Edward soltou minha cintura e pôs meu rosto na concha que fez com suas mãos.

- Não vejo problema algum. Te pego às 18h?

Assenti e ele me beijou carinhosamente. Ficamos ali por algum tempo antes de nos despedirmos.

Entrei em casa, e encontrei Renée saindo da cozinha.

- Olá Bella, como foi à aula hoje? – Renée perguntou enquanto sentávamos no sofá.

- Correu tudo bem, conversei com Edward sobre nosso desentendimento e agora está tudo bem.

- Bella, seu pai alguma vez chegou a lhe falar sobre Tanya?

- Tanya? O que tem ela? Por que Charlie teria de me contar algo sobre ela? – Perguntou sentando-me ereta no sofá, encarando Renée.

- Filha, o pai de Tanya é o tenente James, ele e seu pai são muito amigos, sabe disso. – Assenti – Então. Ele conversou com seu pai alguns meses atrás, estava desesperado, pelo que e entendi, Tanya tem uma doença mental que a degrada dia após dia, e um tumor instalado no cérebro, que cresce a cada dia. Ele sofre bastante mas tenta ser forte por sua filha, ela não quer que ninguém sofra por ela, pelo menos não enquanto ela estiver por perto.

- Nunca soube de nada. Mas, Tanya e eu sempre fomos próximas na infância, mas o tempo nos afastou.

- Sei disso. Eu e Carmen sempre fomos amigas, mas desde que Tanya começou a apresentar os sintomas dessa doença, nunca mais nos falamos. Nesses últimos dias voltamos a interagir, ela tem estado pior que James. E não sabe mais o que possa fazer. Os médicos já a desenganaram.

- Mãe. Edward e eu ontem brigamos. Mas o motivo foi um encontro com Tanya no cinema, e ele me dizendo que era namorado dela. Hoje descobri sobre a doença dela, e entendi o porquê do namoro deles.

- Eu sei de tudo, Bella. Carmen me deixou a par na semana passada. Você entende que isso faz bem a ela, certo? – Assenti – É como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, uma distração. O status namorando pra ela não é importante, só mesmo a presença dele.

- Edward me contou. Mas por que você está me contando isso, mãe?

- Por que Tanya pediu que você fosse vê-la.

Fiquei calada com o que minha mãe falou. Parecia que Tanya leu meus pensamentos e quis a mesma coisa que eu.

- Já tinha combinado de ir hoje com Edward vê-la, mãe. Isso pra mim é essencial.

- Vá mesmo, Bella. Sua amiga precisa de você.

- Vou estudar antes de ir mãe. Tchau.

Com isso, levantei e fui para meu quarto. Era fato que Tanya e eu éramos muito amigas antes, e um equívoco, e um desejo diferente de vida nos afastou. Será que agora, o que nos unirá será sua doença e seu fim?

O dia correu normal. Às 17h comecei a me preparar e às 17:30 Edward chegou em minha casa.

- Pronta? –

- Digamos que apenas preparada. Sabia que minha mãe já sabia sobre Tanya e eu fui à última, a saber?

- Hahaha, Bella, não vai ficar se martirizando com isso agora, vai? – Edward perguntou enquanto saímos da minha casa.

- Não, isso eu superei – Ele riu – Mas Tanya pediu que eu fosse visita-la. Acha que nossos pensamentos transmitiram nossos desejos?

- Amor – Edward disse enlaçando minha cintura – Digamos que Tanya está querendo rever tudo que um dia foi importante para ela. E você, pelo que eu soube, foi alguém essencial para ela na infância. Mas isso, é assunto de vocês. Sou apenas o intermediário.

Ri de sua afirmação. Edward me beijou, o que ele sabia que precisava para enfrentar um medo que eu tinha de falar com ela.

Subimos na moto e fomos em direção à casa de Tanya.

Chegamos não muito tempo depois, e depois que desci da moto, dois braços me envolveram em um abraço confortável e surpreso. Ao sentir, tensionei, mas depois que percebi quem era, relaxei e devolvi o gesto. Ficamos assim durante alguns minutos.

- Bella, você não sabe quanto me faz feliz em ter vindo me visitar.

- Imagino. Mas temos muito o que conversar.

Edward, Tanya e eu fomos para a varanda da casa dela e nos sentamos. Sabia que esse era um momento que nunca poderia ser esquecido, mas que era essencial para mim.

* * *

_**Nossa hein...**_

_**Até Renée sabia e Bella nada, (risos) mas é a vida.**_

_**Ah, uma dica. **_

_**Tive a honra de ser chamada pela NatyPimentel para ser beta da fic dela, "Bring me to life" e deixo aqui o link para que vocês olhem, certo?**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_** www. fanfiction 9096532 /1 / Bring-me-to-life (retire os espaços) **_


	15. Capítulo 14 - Tanya

**Quando os assuntos ficam mal resolvidos, a gente simplesmente deixa o tempo levar. Mas, com a certeza de que isso não vai ter bons frutos no futuro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Tanya**

Depois de nos estabelecermos na varanda da casa de Tanya, com ela sentada em uma cadeira, Edward e eu sentados em sofá bastante bonito todo trabalhado de folhas de bambu.

- Bem, primeiro, quero pedir desculpas a você, Bella, por tudo que eu fiz a você enquanto estávamos no colegial. Digamos que você estava começando a ficar muito bonita e aquilo estava me incomodando. Era mais ciúmes do que uma simples rixa. – Tanya falou. Ciúmes, sério?

- Tanya, você é muito mais bonita do que eu, digamos que a vida não me deu os atributos que deu a você. Não tinha motivos de ter ciúmes, ainda mais de mim. – Retruquei sua afirmação.

Tanya sempre foi muito mais bonita, com aqueles olhos claros, rosto e corpo perfeitos. Enquanto eu me escondia atrás dos meus fios rebeldes.

- Sim, Bella. Mas você sempre chamou atenção dos meninos sem nem precisar provocá-los. Digamos que o que a vida esqueceu de me dar, deu a você.

- Nada disso... As duas são lindas, da forma que são. Tem o que precisam para serem o que são. Ficar se martirizando por isso não vai adiantar de nada. Ok? – Edward entrou na conversa. Acho que na hora exata, pois esse bate e volta com Tanya não estava me ajudando.

- Sim. Então. Seus pais falaram com os meus, e eu fiquei a par de sua situação. Não digo que estou mal, pois sei que não iria querer que eu ficasse assim, mas você, antes de tudo isso, era minha melhor amiga. Dói ao menos imaginar que você pode não estar aqui... – Abaixei minha cabeça e fiquei olhando para meus pés. Senti o braço de Edward na minha cintura, fazendo com que eu relaxasse um pouco.

Tanya imediatamente me agarrou em seus braços e ficamos ali durante um tempo.

Edward estava apenas olhando a cena.

Enquanto Tanya e eu soluçávamos o tempo começou a passar bastante rápido.

Começamos a conversar sobre tudo. A vida depois de nossa separação, os namoros, Tanya, eu, e o namoro fictício deles.

Tanya começou a falar que não faria mais declarações públicas de afeto a Edward, mas pediu que ele não a abandonasse. E nem a mim.

Combinamos de que sempre que ele viesse visita-la, eu viria junto.

Depois de quase duas horas de conversas, Edward e eu resolvemos ir embora. Nos despedimos calorosamente enquanto os pais de Tanya nos observávamos.

Antes de subir na moto, não queria voltar para casa, muito menos ficar sem Edward. Ainda eram 20:30, cedo. Meus pais tinham saído para jantar, pelo que Renée tinha me avisado por SMS e não estariam em casa até as 23 ou mais. Ainda tínhamos algum tempo.

- Espera um instante. Ok? – Edward assentiu, encostando-se na moto.

Peguei meu celular, rolei minha lista de contatos até o número de minha mãe, pus para chamar e em 2 toques ela atendeu.

- _Então... Como foi? – _Perguntou Renée super animada.

- Tudo bem. Está tudo bem agora. Mãe, que horas vocês voltam para casa? É que eu não gostaria de ficar sozinha, pelo menos por enquanto... – Perguntei olhando para Edward que continha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

-_ Bem, ainda não jantamos, estamos saindo do cinema. Vamos jantar agora. Vá com Edward para casa, algum problema, Charlie? – _Ouvi meu pai responder que não, que pelo menos estaríamos em casa – _Bem, então, nos encontramos em casa. Beijo._

E ela desligou.

Edward e eu fomos para minha casa, apesar de Jacob nunca ter dormido em minha casa, queria que Edward ficasse. Me sentia mais do que bem com ele ao meu lado, e depois de sair do pesadelo com minha teimosia, queria poder aproveitar todo o tempo que pudesse com ele.

Já na minha casa, Edward sentou-se no sofá vendo algumas notícias de esporte enquanto eu fui para a cozinha preparar algo para que comêssemos.

Resolvi fazer uma salada leve com peito de frango no molho rosê. Pus os peitos de frango no forno para dorar e fui preparar a salada na travessa. Quando terminei, senti braços ao redor da minha cintura. Edward riu na volta do meu pescoço e exalou o perfume que estava tomando toda a cozinha.

- Sabia que cozinhando assim você me faz querer casar com você hoje mesmo?

Eu ri de seu pensamento. Apesar de não ser má ideia, mas minha nova vida estava sendo muito pelos atropelos.

- Eu adoraria. Mas vamos com calma... Em menos de 3 meses de relacionamento, já fizemos passamos por quase todas as etapas. Melhor ir devagar agora, certo?

- Eu sei, é que o que você me faz sentir é muito forte, forte o suficiente para que não tenha vontade de me separar de você. O que me deixa mais triste é que, depois que seus pais chegarem, eu vou ter de voltar para casa...

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando falei com Renée. Ele nunca ficou para dormir, pelo menos não comigo aqui em casa. Já dormi na casa dele, mas... Falando nisso, você ainda não me levou para conhecer seus pais e sua casa. Estamos indo tão devagar ou você está evitando isso?

Edward virou-me para que eu ficasse frente a ele, enlaçou novamente na minha cintura e segurou uma de minhas bochechas com uma de suas mãos.

- Não. Só queria resolver todos os problemas antes de levar você lá. Queria que tivesse a certeza de que quer mesmo ficar comigo. Enfrentando esses obstáculos eu pensei que você tinha realmente certeza. Por que eu tenho. Eu quero ter uma nova vida com você a partir de hoje.

- Claro que eu quero, meu amor. Não existe mais nada que eu queira mais do que isso.

Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e o puxei para um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Nele pude sentir todos os sentimentos de Edward. O amor, carinho, compreensão, prazer, luxúria...

Separamo-nos para que eu pudesse tirar o jantar do forno. Colocamos as duas travessas na mesa de jantar, nos servimos com refrigerante e ficamos conversamos futilidades ao longo do jantar. Edward adorou os peitos no molho e a salada. Disse que tinha se tornado seu prato preferido.

Voltamos para a sala e ficamos confortáveis no sofá vendo um filme qualquer que passava. Trocávamos beijos, carícias, e me acomodei em seu colo com a cabeça em seu peito. Enquanto acariciava seus fios.

Edward segurava minha mão firmemente, e sussurrava palavras bonitas em meu ouvido.

Já eram quase 23:30h e nada dos meus pais. Edward já estava quase dormindo no sofá e eu frente a ele, estávamos deitados com ele atrás de mim, com seu braço enrolado em minha cintura quando ouvi as chaves começarem a ser mexidas na fechadura.

Levantei rapidamente e deixei Edward dormindo no sofá. Renée entrou, seguida de um Charlie muito sonolento. Ela levou-o para o quarto enquanto fui à cozinha me servir de um copo de leite quente. Esquentei no micro-ondas, tomei goles pequenos enquanto caminhei de volta para o meu Edward. Encontrei minha mãe descendo as escadas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Mãe, já vou acordar Edward para que ele vá para casa.

- Não precisa, Bells. Conversei com seu pai depois da ligação que tivemos e ele concordou que Edward dormisse com você, em seu quarto, certo? Mas sem barulhos.

Minha mãe riu nas suas últimas palavras.

Abracei-a e ela voltou ao quarto.

Fui até Edward e acordei-o com beijos.

- O que? Seus pais chegaram? Já tenho que ir? – Edward falou coçando os olhos. Tão lindo.

- Não precisa amor. Meus pais deixaram você ficar essa noite, no meu quarto. Agora, vai guardar sua moto na garagem, enquanto eu lavo os pratos da janta.

Rapidamente ele guardou a moto e logo estava comigo enxugando os pratos na cozinha.

Desliguei as luzes e subi com ele pra meu quarto. Ele ficou olhando cada detalhe dele, como se admirasse uma obra-prima. Claro que meu quarto não tinha nada disso. Era simples, cama, guarda-roupa, cômoda, abajur, mesa de maquiagem, alguns livros e só. Ah, cortinas creme na janela, que estavam esvoaçando agora com o vento.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, e me chamou. Sentei-me em seu colo e fiquei alisando seus fios.

- Agora sim, nossa nova vida. – Edward falou, em seguida fizemos amor, não sexo selvagem ou alucinante. Fizemos amor, um dedicando cada parte do corpo ao outro como se nunca mais fossemos nos encontrar.

Foi a primeira noite que passei com Edward. A mais inesquecível de todas.

* * *

_**OW que lindo.**_

_**E essa Tanya hein?**_

_**Aff'**_

_**Bom, estou pensando em começar a postar, segunda, quarta e sexta, mas depende de como os reviews começarem a aumentar.**_

_**Tchau. Bells***_


	16. Capítulo 15 - Entrosamento

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta história pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

_**"A felicidade consiste em momentos felizes."**_

**Capítulo 15**

**Entrosamento**

Tive um sonho muito interessante. Sonhei que Edward e eu estávamos dormindo na minha cama, na minha casa. Seria tão bom se fosse realmente verdade...

Então, comecei a despertar e me espreguiçar, ao abrir os braços, esbarrei em um corpo ao meu lado da cama. Parei e paralisei. Fiquei com medo de que estivesse em qualquer outro lugar... Foi quando senti um braço agarrar minha cintura e fazer carinho em meu estômago. Congelei.

Comecei a pensar que teria um AVC do medo que tive. Nessa hora que Edward encostou-se a meu ouvido e falou:

- Bom dia meu amor. Como dormiu?

- Droga, Edward. Que susto! Achei que tinha sonhado que dormimos juntos.

Ele então me virou para minhas costas e pairou sobre mim. Deu-me um beijo simples mas apaixonado. Juro que posso me acostumar a ser acordada todos os dias assim!

- Não era um sonho, baby. Dormimos juntos essa noite. Acredita que estou bastante feliz? – Edward disse sorrindo em meus lábios.

- Ainda bem. Era um sonho bonito demais para terminar sem ser verdade.

- Bella, você sempre me surpreende.

- Sério, Edward. Achei que tinha sido sequestrada ou qualquer outra coisa. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser verdade.

- E o que você acha disso?

- Sério?! Eu posso me acostumar!

Ele beijou meus lábios e deitou-se em meu colo. Fiquei fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos até que bateram na porta. Levantei-me e Edward foi ao banheiro.

- Oi Bella. Bom dia! – Renée disse entrando no quarto como quem procurasse algo. Ou Edward exatamente.

- Bom dia mãe. E Charlie? – Perguntei sentando-me na beira de minha cama.

- Está na cozinha. Pediu-me que viesse chama-los para o café. Onde está Edward?

- Aqui. Bom dia Renée. – Edward respondeu saindo do banheiro perfumado e com jeans e blusa branca de botões.

- Que bom! Bom dia Edward. Bem, vou deixa-los. Bella, desça logo, ok? –Renée disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

- Bem, acho que ela pensou que você tinha fugido ou algo assim – Caminhei para abraça-lo.

- Fugir? Nem que me pagassem a maior fortuna. Quero estar com você, Bella, e eu quis dizer isso. – Respondeu abraçando-me pela cintura.

Fiz minha higiene matinal e descemos de mãos dadas até a cozinha para encontrar Renée e Charlie tomando seu café.

Sentamos nas cadeiras frente à de meus pais e nos servimos de torradas com calda e geleia, café, leite e suco.

- Bom dia para vocês dois. Bem, espero não ter me arrependido de ter deixado vocês dormirem juntos, certo? Ainda não estou preparado para ser chamado de avó. – Charlie cuspiu essa baboseira.

Engasguei e Edward me ajudou enquanto ria a plenos pulmões junto com Renée.

- Pai, não precisava cuspir isso durante o café, certo? E não precisa se preocupar. Também não estamos preparados para isso.

Continuamos nosso café e ficamos conversando banalidades. Pedi licença, subi ao meu quarto, e coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa soltinha rosa claro, prendi meu cabelo em um coque soltinho, deixando alguns fios caindo sobre meu rosto. Passei gloss, rímel, e fiquei me olhando no espelho.

Quando terminei, Edward entrou no quarto e sentou na beira da cama. Ficou me olhando enquanto calçava minhas sapatilhas. Puxou-me em seu colo e ficou alisando minha bochecha. Sorri ao seu toque.

Era bom ter Edward assim, compartilhando momentos simples.

- Então, baby. Pronta para conhecer minha vida? – Edward perguntou enquanto levantei-me e segurei suas mãos.

- Sim. Posso dizer que o pior já passou? Agora são apenas momentos felizes, certo?

Edward me abraçou e sussurrou que sim.

Descemos as escadas, nos despedimos de meus pais avisando que passaria o dia na casa de Edward.

Rapidamente chegamos a casa de Edward. Realmente, como Alice tinha tido naquele dia horrível, Edward mora perto de Jasper e Jacob. Mas no fim da rua.

A casa de Edward é um sonho, como uma mansão pequena, mas modesta e simples. Tem uma fachada branca, com colunas altas e bonitas. A varanda tem um jardim lateral muito bonito, formado de todas as variedades de flores. Antes que entrássemos, encontramos a mãe de Edward, Esme, regando as flores no jardim.

Esme tinha uma beleza incomparável, apesar de sua idade, ela tinha um corpo com curvas, um rosto muito sincero e bonito, e um cabelo na altura dos ombros, cor de chocolate. Lembrando vagamente os fios rebeldes de Edward.

Edward puxou-me pela mão indo em direção a ela. Ao notar nossa presença, Esme alegrou-se como Alice. Achei bastante carinhosa a forma que Esme abraçou-me, era como estar em casa. Era bastante confortante.

- Até que enfim Edward conseguiu trazer você aqui. Carlisle e eu estávamos ansiosos para conhecê-la. Digamos que seu nome não sai da boca de nosso filho. – Esme disse enquanto entramos em sua casa.

A casa de Edward era simples por dentro. As janelas tinham vidros enormes para o jardim, a cozinha era perfeita, todos os eletros em branco com marfim, uma grande mesa de jantar. Uma biblioteca. E um piano.

Depois do tour pela casa, Edward levou-me ao terceiro andar, onde tinham dois quartos, um sendo dele. Era bastante espaçoso. Tinha um cama de solteirão, um guarda-roupa, cômoda, sofá e uma estante com livros, cds...

Sentamos em sua cama e ele ficou segurando minha mão e olhando para o chão. Comecei a achar que tinha algo de errado.

- Algo errado, Edward? – Perguntei a ela, tentando fazê-lo olhar para mim.

- Não. É que, você sabe que eu te amo, certo? – Questionou, apertando um pouco minha mão, mas não olhando para mim.

- Claro. Por que isso agora?

- Meu pai. Ele pensa que o que temos é algo errado. Ele não aceita que eu namoro sem que ele conheça a família ou que ela seja do "nível" da nossa.

- Edward, explica. Tá ficando difícil de entender.

Edward então virou-se para mim e não largava minha mão de maneira alguma.

- Meu pai é um cirurgião bem renomado, ele não precisa trabalhar, é herdeiro único e absoluto de uma mineradora. Tem dinheiro suficiente para comprar ilhas, e até mesmo Forks. Ele não aceita que eu me relacione com alguém que não seja da mesma altura que nossa família. Apesar de que Esme não era rica quando os conheceram. Mas isso apenas os pais de Esme e Carlisle sabem.

- Quer dizer que ele não nos quer juntos? – Estava tudo muito bem para ser verdade.

- Sim. Minha mãe tenta sempre mudar a opinião dele, mas ele está irreversível.

- E você?

- Eu o que Bella?

- Em que lado você está nessa história toda?

- Do lado em que possamos ficar juntos. Acha mesmo que eu iria ficar ao lado de meu pai?

- Desculpe, achei sim.

- Não meu amor. – Edward falou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha – O problema é que temo por ele tratar você mal. Não vou aceitar caso faça.

- Calma amor. Se você não irá desistir de nós, enfrentaremos juntos, ok?

- Sim. Jamais iria querer ficar longe de ti, ainda mais agora que tenho tão próxima a mim a mulher da minha vida.

O abracei e beijei calmamente, tentando passar a ele que jamais desistiria de nós. Sei que seria mais um obstáculo, mas já enfrentamos tanto. Um a mais um a menos não irá fazer diferença.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**Uau, hein?**

**Carlisle totalmente contra o relacionamento deles. E agora?**

**Será que vai ser tão fácil assim?**

**Vejo vocês segunda.**

**Bells**


	17. Capítulo 16 - Obstáculos

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta história pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 **

**Obstáculo**

Quem diria que meu próprio sogro teria um "preconceito" tão bobo contra mim. Edward e eu ficamos conversando em seu quarto durante um bom tempo, até Esme aparecer e nos chamar para o _brunch_.

Ao descermos, nos encontramos com Carlisle sentado no sofá lendo um jornal diário. Não nos cumprimentou, fiquei pensando que era por causa do "preconceito" que tinha. Edward apertou minha mão me fazendo saber que ele estava ali e que não deixaria que nada acontecesse com o que tínhamos.

Logo que sentamos a mesa, Carlisle e Esme juntaram-se a nós. Senti-me um tanto desajeitada e desconfortável com toda essa situação. Desejava que Edward e eu não tivéssemos que enfrentar mais nenhum obstáculo, mas parece que essa minha nova vida está cheia de surpresas e pedras. Bem que eu estava com vontade de juntar todas essas pedras e construir um castelo para nós.

- Então, Isabella. O que seus pais fazem? – Carlisle começou o assunto exatamente que estava evitando.

- Meu pai, Charlie, é dono de uma firma de alimentos. Minha mãe, Renée, tem um hobbie de decoração. – Respondi nervosamente, mas não o olhava nos olhos.

- Sei. Mas qual nível social vocês pertencem? – Retrucou firmemente, como se me bombardeasse com balas de estopim.

- Carlisle, não! – Esme adiantou-se.

- E por que não, Esme? Estou interessado na namorada do meu filho. – Respondeu educadamente.

- Pai, pode parar por aqui. Sério, caso continue com essa conversa, Bella e eu vamos sair. – Edward alterou a voz.

- Ok, ok, perdi por pontos a mais. Está apreciando o _brunch?_ – Perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

- Bastante. Obrigada por convidar-me.

- É sempre um prazer, Bella. Espero que possamos sempre vê-la aqui. – Esme disse, graciosa como sempre.

- Obrigada.

Terminamos o _brunch _conversando futilidades. Carlisle, infelizmente, sempre deixava no ar seu pensamento sobre nosso relacionamento. E Edward sempre retrucava prontamente.

O dia correu calmo. Edward levou-me novamente para seu quarto e ficamos ouvindo seus CD's e conversando na sua cama.

Às 14:00h Edward e eu resolvemos voltar para minha casa. Despedi-me de Esme e Carlisle prometendo voltar logo.

No meio do caminho Edward tomou o rumo do campo. Sorri alegremente. Sabia que ele estava sentindo falta de ficar realmente a sós comigo. E sei que eu me sinto do mesmo jeito.

Ao chegarmos, descemos e fomos para baixo de nossa árvore. Sentei entre as pernas de Edward com minhas costas em seu peito. Ficamos ali, apenas um sentindo o amor que estava entre nós.

- Edward, eu sei que agora vai ficar um pouco complicado...

- Complicado? Exatamente complicado o quê? – Edward me cortou.

- A nossa relação com seu pai.

- Bells, amor, não pensa nisso. Vamos apenas aproveitar que aqui podemos ser o que somos e pronto. Deixa os nossos obstáculos e problemas longe daqui. Ok? – Edward pediu, alisando minha bochecha.

- Ok, e o que exatamente você quer fazer?

Edward suspirou em meu ouvido, enviando calafrios em todo meu corpo.

Delicadamente, ele começou a puxar a alça do meu moletom, beijando cada parte do meu corpo exposto.

Fizemos amor, não fizemos sexo. Foi carinhoso, foi maravilhoso.

Voltamos às 18:00h para minha casa.

- Posso te buscar amanhã ou vai com Alice? – Edward perguntou-me enquanto nos despedíamos frente a minha casa.

- Vem me buscar. Vou ligar para Alice depois para que nos vemos só no colégio.

- Ok. Até amor.

Edward foi e eu entrei em casa encontrando Renée na sala. Charlie não estava. Sorri para minha mãe, deixei minha bolsa perto do sofá e sentei-me ao lado de minha mãe.

- E ai Bella, como foi na casa de Edward? – Perguntou fazendo carinho em meu joelho.

- Acho que vamos enfrentar mais um obstáculo no namoro, mãe. – Respondi tristemente.

- Como assim? – Renée perguntou virando-se para mim.

- Digamos que Carlisle, pai de Edward, tem um leve "preconceito" social. E já que eu não me encaixo em seu nível, ele está tentando de tudo para atrapalhar nosso namoro.

- Não vai deixar que ele destrua, vai? – Renée falou olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

- Eu não. Mas por que não pode simplesmente ser mais fácil, mãe?

- Fácil. Bella, ser fácil é ruim. Difícil é bom por que podemos conquistar, aprender... Em tudo isso mesmo.

- Mas vai melhorar? – Questionei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vai sim, depende exclusivamente de vocês dois. Ok?

- Uhum. Eu vou pro meu quarto. Até mãe.

- Não vai jantar?

- A senhora pode levar para mim? Eu quero estudar um pouco.

- Claro querida. Claro!

Fui para meu quarto. Tomei um banho quente e relaxante. Pus um dos meus pijamas favoritos, sentei-me em minha mesa de estudos e comecei a estudar.

Meu notebook estava ligado e logo Alice me chamou no inbox do Facebook. Sorri, queria mesmo conversar com Alice.

_***Hey Bells, e ai, como tá com o Eddie? **_

*** Está bem, fui a cada dele hoje para o brunch, mas tem um problema. Mais um.**

_***Deus Bells, vocês sempre com problemas... Primeiro me conta o que houve de bom para depois vir com notícia ruim.**_

*** Bem está certo. Ontem Edward dormiu comigo. Na minha casa. Na minha cama... (:**

*****_**Oh. . Bells! Que evolução! E agora, infelizmente... Diz o problema. :/**_

_*****_** Muito engraçada. O pai de Edward. Ele tem um preconceito contra nosso namoro.**

*** **_**Você não tem sorte mesmo. Mas que tipo de preconceito?**_

*** Social. **

_*** Ai Bella, amanhã você me fala pessoalmente. Tenho que ir jantar agora. Beijo!**_

Desliguei o notebook e continuei estudando. Renée trouxe um jantar, e logo após terminei, voltei aos estudos.

Bastante cansada, fechei livros e cadernos e fui para cama.

Sonhos conturbados rondaram meu subconsciente a noite inteira. Sonhos em que Edward e eu não estávamos mais juntos por causa de seu pai.

Acordei atordoada e suando. Tomei banho, arrumei-me para o colégio e desci para tomar café.

Na cozinha encontrei um bilhete de Renée avisando que meus waffles estavam no micro-ondas e que Charlie e ela tinham saído. Tomei meu café e Edward logo buzinou do lado de fora da minha casa. Fui até a janela, acenei avisando que já estava indo e terminei meu café.

Fechei a minha casa, e fui ao encontro da única pessoa que estava fazendo-me descobrir quem realmente eu era. Para uma vida de montanha-russa.

* * *

_**Hey hey.**_

_**Desculpem a demora, fui levar minha filha ao médico e demorei com o capítulo.**_

_**Mas aqui está!**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Bells.**_


	18. Capítulo 17 - Audiência

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Audiência**

O dia na escola não foi tão diferente como tem sido ultimamente. Edward agora não é mais apenas um amigo com benefícios, é meu namorado. É estranho falar sobre namoro quando tive um que não teve muito sucesso.

Desde o incidente com Jacob nunca mais tive quaisquer notícias dele. Charlie disse que ele tinha sido preso por violência contra menor, e que o tenente James me convocaria para uma audiência em que eu teria que depor contra ele, testemunhando todas as agressões daquele dia.

Edward e eu tivemos uma semana completamente maravilhosa. Regada a jantares românticos, idas ao cinema, cinema em seu quarto com pipoca... Entre várias outras coisas. Estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Não que fosse um segredo. Mas cada vez que estávamos juntos, ele me surpreendia com algo diferente e romântico. Às vezes nem tão romântico, como no dia em que ele chegou a minha casa com uma pilha de DVD's de ação, eu gosto de filmes de ação, mas Edward tem fixação com ação antiga, daquelas com as pessoas em cavalos, tipo "velho oeste".

Hoje é sábado. Parece um dia qualquer, mas é hoje que tenho que ir a audiência contra Jacob. Meu pai contratou um ótimo advogado, Dr. Benjamin. Ele e meus pais têm conversado bastante, ontem foi minha vez. Ele me auxiliou no que eu devo falar, sem que esconda nada. Nem o meu caso com Edward.

Essa era a parte dolorosa, já que eu teria que afirmar que o tinha traído. E que durou tempo suficiente...

Ontem à noite, enquanto Edward e eu estávamos em meu quarto vendo um desses filmes de velho oeste que ele tanto venera, resolvi tocar no assunto da audiência de hoje. Quando falei sobre o que Dr. Benjamin disse, de contar sobre nós, senti-o ficar tenso e prestar realmente atenção ao que eu falava. Ele estava mais tenso por não poder me acompanhar. O advogado disse que a presença dele afetaria Jacob, e ele usaria isso contra mim.

Eu não estava muito contente de não ter a presença dele, mas já estava certa de que, caso ele estivesse lá, não iria deixar passar nenhuma acusação de Jacob para mim.

Edward tencionou a noite inteira, sussurrando palavras de carinho, conforto e força para mim. Dormimos agarradinhos e sem ter nenhuma relação. Apenas a presença do outro. Como se ele soubesse de algo que não fosse dar certo.

Nossa relação era mais do que isso, tínhamos certeza. Mas Edward era um viciado, e isso não era problema. Tínhamos dias assim, mas os últimos tinham sido de companheirismo e lealdade.

E aqui estava eu. Sentada no sofá da sala de espera do fórum, segurando a mão de Renée, vendo Charlie andar impacientemente de um lado para outro. Vê-lo tão nervoso me fez ter raiva de minhas atitudes passadas. Se eu tivesse seguido o que Edward disse dois meses depois de termos começado, eu estaria em casa, com ele, e não aqui. As palavras dele ecoam em minha mente...

_- Por que você não deixa logo esse cara? Se não gosta mais dele e quer ficar comigo, deixa logo! Tem medo do quê? – Edward estava nervoso, as palavras pulavam de sua boca de uma forma indescritível._

_- Eu vou deixar ele, já disse. Mas você precisa parar de me cobrar. - Sabia que a cobrança de Edward era algo normal, ele gostava de mim, eu gostava dele. Mas tinha Jacob, e de alguma maneira, eu não conseguia me separar dele._

_- Vou te dar tempo então. Volte a me encontrar apenas quando tiver resolvido esse seu problema._

_E assim, Edward sumiu da minha vista._

E eu estou aqui.

O advogado nos chama para a sala e me encaminha para que sente frente a Jacob. Ele não está nos seus melhores. Não mesmo. O cabelo está maior do que o normal, barba crescida e está usando um conjunto cinza. Isso me remete que estava preso. Pelos últimos dias.

A audiência começa e a juíza Hendrix toma suas palavras.

Ela dá o direito de fala ao advogado de Jacob, e ele me acusa severamente sobre tudo. Meu pai fica firme ao meu lado, mas sinto a raiva em seus olhos. Renée não pôde entrar, e está na sala de espera.

A juíza escutou atentamente cada acusação feita por eles, e deu voz ao meu advogado. Dr. Benjamin fez seu trabalho maravilhosamente bem. Rebateu cada acusação, mostrou meu lado da história e fez com que Jacob fosse visto como viciado e agressivo.

Foi quando tive vez de falar. Respondi calma e nervosa a cada pergunta feita pelo promotor e pela juíza. Falei de tudo, e abaixei minha cabeça quando o advogado de Jacob me acusou de traidora. O promotor pediu que ele se contivesse e continuou o interrogatório.

Ao fim do dia, fomos para casa. A juíza declarou que eu tinha razão e deu 15 anos de prisão à Jacob.

Em casa, Edward que tinha passado o dia inteiro trocando SMS comigo, estava esperando-nos no jardim. Assim que consegui chegar perto dele, agarrei-me como se eu fosse ser engolida pelo chão. Ele levou-me para meu quarto, sentou-se na cama encostado a cabeceira e me pôs em seu colo.

Fiquei chorando por um bom tempo. Aliviando toda tensão que tive nas últimas horas. Edward nunca saiu do meu lado. Tirou meus sapatos, meu blazer, minha saia e blusa. Fiquei apenas de roupa íntima. Logo ele me entregou uma de suas camisas que ficavam em minha casa com cada vez mais frequência. Ele pôs sua calça de pijama cinza de cos baixo e juntou-se a mim novamente.

Mais do que confortante, Edward me fazia ficar completamente calma, como se sua presença fosse algum remédio tarja preta, que me fazia esquecer de qualquer coisa.

Não lembro quando exatamente dormi. Mas acordei com uma batida na porta. Abri os braços e senti o aperto de Edward em minha cintura, ele acabou dormindo também. Olhei em meu celular e eram 21:30h, consegui sair dos braços do meu amado e ver quem batia na porta.

Encontro Renée encostada contra a porta com uma bandeja com sucos e dois pratos de lasanha de legumes. Eu sorrio, ela me passa a bandeja e me abraça. Eu fungo e ela me solta. E vai embora.

Viro-me em direção à cama e encontro Edward sentado contra a cabeceira. Eu sorrio e ele abre os braços chamando-me. Vou até ele, coloco a bandeja em uma distância considerável de nós e me sento entre suas pernas, recostando-me em seu abdômen.

- Renée trouxe nosso jantar. Não percebi que já era tão tarde. – Falei alisando seu braço que estava envolto do meu corpo.

- Uhum. Mas eu quero saber como foi, pode me dizer? – Edward pede sobre o meu cabelo.

- Acusações, raiva, mas acabei saindo vencedora.

- E ele?

- 15 anos... – Respondi com as lágrimas mais uma vez fazendo seu percurso.

- Shhi... Estou aqui. Pare, eu quero te pedir algo.

Edward saiu da cama, foi até meu guarda-roupa e pegou uma caixinha azul muito linda. Aproximou-se de mim e começou a ajoelhar-se. As lágrimas que já estavam caindo agora transformaram-se em uma cachoeira transbordando. Ele levantou o olhar para olhar em meus olhos e falou:

- Pode ser que seja cedo, pode ser que ainda tenhamos que enfrentar muitos obstáculos daqui pra frente, mas eu preciso que você jamais saia do meu lado. Quero ir dormir sentindo seu cheiro de morango e frésias, quero acordar com seus carinhos... Tudo isso todos os dias! Isabella Marie Swan, aceita permanecer ao meu lado, enquanto ainda estivermos vida?

* * *

**N/A**

**Uau! Pedido de casamento hein Bella!**

**Hum... O que foi essa audiência hãn?**

**Até segunda e espero suas reviews!**

**~Bells**


	19. Capítulo 18 - Ligação

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Ligação**

_- Pode ser que seja cedo, pode ser que ainda tenhamos que enfrentar muitos obstáculos daqui pra frente, mas eu preciso que você jamais saia do meu lado. Quero ir dormir sentindo seu cheiro de morango e frésias, quero acordar com seus carinhos... Tudo isso todos os dias! Isabella Marie Swan, aceita permanecer ao meu lado, enquanto ainda tivermos vida?_

Juro que pensei ter visto mal esta cena. Edward, de joelhos, com uma caixa que contém um anel lindo, me pedindo para ser sua esposa...

Completamente eu congelei.

- Bella? Eu estou esperando alguma resposta... – Edward tirou-me dos meus devaneios próprios, balançando meus ombros.

- Ow. Bem, eu não esperava por isso.

- Eu sei... Acho que fiz ma-

- Nop! Mal não, está mais do bem! – Cortei-lhe antes de que falasse de seu arrependimento.

- E então? – Perguntou-me com os olhos brilhando.

- Edward, eu aceito, mas não podemos fazer isso agora. Só temos 17 anos! – Respondi jogando as mãos para o ar.

- Realmente, eu não devia ter iniciado este assunto agora – Edward falou abaixando a cabeça enquanto levantava-se do chão.

- Hey! Aonde você vai? – Questionei-o enquanto ele trocava sua calça por um _jeans_ e uma camisa.

- Melhor eu ir para casa.

- Não! – Levantei-me e parei frente a ele. Edward estava com a cabeça baixa, mas notava-se a tristeza em seu olhar. – Fique?

- Não da Bella. Não dá.

- Por favor?

- Se eu ficar só estaria mais triste. Deixe-me ir?

- Não. – Segurei suas mãos e com força de onde não tinha empurrei-o sentado em minha cama. Antes que ele falasse algo, montei em suas pernas e dei-lhe um beijo. Edward relutou, mas logo cedeu e beijou-me.

Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço, e ele agarrou minha cintura. Continuamos assim, apenas nos beijando. Até que faltou-nos o ar. Estávamos com nossas testas unidas, enquanto respirávamos.

- Bella, me deixa ir? – Edward falou soltando-se da minha cintura.

- Por que você quer ir?

- Não consigo ficar aqui, Bella. Eu me preparei feito um louco para fazer o que fiz e você, simplesmente não quer...

- O problema não é esse.

- E qual seria?

- Nossa idade – Respondi sentando-se ao seu lado da minha cama – Ainda somos menores de idade, teríamos de esperar mais 3 anos para casar.

- Bella, eu não pretendo fazer isso até pelo menos que você esteja na faculdade, eu e você. Não pretendo continuar aqui em Forks, mas para que fiquemos juntos na faculdade, teremos de casar, certo?

- Sim. Mas mesmo assim, Edward. Amor não enche barriga de ninguém.

- Bella, assim você sinceramente está me ofendendo. – Edward falou levantando-se e saindo do meu quarto.

Continuei ali sentada, uns segundos depois ouvi a porta sendo aberta e fechada e o motor da moto sendo ligado. Fui até a janela, afastei a cortina e olhei em direção a garagem. Edward estava ali, olhando exatamente pra mim. Mas logo ele deu partida e saiu.

Ao vê-lo partir, um aperto firme em meu peito fez com que eu caísse desacordada no chão.

Acordei atordoada em cima da minha cama, sentindo um forte cheiro de álcool. Ouvi a voz de minha mãe, e uma que eu sabia que deveria conhecer... Edward.

- Até que enfim, ela está acordando. – Renée falou

- Bella, amor? – Edward falou pegando uma de minhas mãos.

- Ed... Edward. – Consegui falar seu nome, mas minha voz doía.

- Sim amor, estou aqui.

- Você tinha ido embora...

- Mas eu voltei. Sua mãe ligou-me assustada, informando que você tinha desmaiado assim que eu sai. Voltei o mais rápido que pude. – Disse segurando firme minha mão.

- Eu vou deixa-los a sós. – Renée disse e foi-se do meu quarto.

- Me ajuda a sentar? – Edward afofou dois travesseiros e colocou em minhas costas na cabeceira da minha cama, ajudou-me a sentar, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de mim.

- Porque você voltou?

- Fiquei preocupado, Bella. Não me quer aqui?

- Não é isso! É que você saiu como quem nunca mais voltaria.

- Mas voltei, Bella. Me desculpe, eu fui bobo, achei que você aceitaria...

- Eu aceito.

- Sério?

- Sim. Mas vamos com calma, ainda temos um ano pela frente, e ainda temos a faculdade.

- Eu sei, Bella. Mas eu quero ter um compromisso firme com você.

- Certo. Mas temos um problema...

- Qual seria?

- Carlisle.

- Ele não é um problema Bella – Falou passando a mão pelos fios rebeldes.

- Ah, é sim.

- Não Bella, não é. Apesar do meu pai ser assim, eu não deixarei que ele atrapalhe a gente. Minha mãe já sabe que eu queria ser seu noivo e ficou muito feliz. Com certeza falou a ele.

- Esme é ótima. – Edward assentiu com a cabeça – Mas, você voltou para ficar? Ou vai pra casa?

- Ainda não entendeu que minha casa é onde você estiver?

- Ah, Edward. – Enlacei-o em meus braços. – Você sinceramente não existe.

- Existo sim, mas sou feito para você.

Nesse instante meu celular toca, peço a Edward que pegue e ele finca os olhos na tela do meu celular. Os punhos forçando, a tempo de esmaga-lo em seus dedos. Estendo a mão para que me passe, ele reluta, mas dá-me o celular.

Congelo assim que seguro e leio o nome e continuo tremendo: _Jacob_.

- Bella, você não falou que ele está preso? – Edward questiona, com raiva em seus olhos.

- Sim, eu acredito que ele esteja. – Respondo sem tirar os olhos do aparelho.

- Dê-me para que eu atenda.

Edward estende a mão e passo a ele o meu celular. Ele clica em a_tender_ e põe no ouvido.

- Alô? – Edward diz. - Não, ela não pode. – E desligou.

- Então? – Ele fica em silêncio – Edward!

- Era ele mesmo, Bella, queria lhe ver, disse que saiu da prisão, mas está em prisão domiciliar até que complete o tratamento psiquiátrico.

- Eu não quero. Edward, eu não quero! – Agarrei-me a ele, como se minha vida dependesse a ele.

- Shhh, eu não deixarei, Bella. Não deixarei. – Ele embalou-me e confortou-me até que eu adormeci novamente.

* * *

**Pobre desses dois, mas as coisas vão melhorar. **

**Bem, tem uma outtake do Edward para o capítulo 20, mas eu só vou postar se tiver alguns reviews, sei que tem pessoas lendo, mas ninguém comenta. Entendam, nós autoras, gostamos de saber a opinião de vocês.**

***Bells**


	20. Capítulo 19 - Noivado

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Noivado**

Despertei com meu anjo dando beijos em minha bochecha. Edward pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo que não irei me impressionar.

- Bom dia anjo – Falei ainda sem abrir os olhos. Senti-o rir em minha bochecha e deixar lá mais um beijo.

- Bom dia meu amor.

Virei-me frente a ele, nós dois deitados de lado. Dei um selinho nele e ele continuou com os olhos fechados.

- Bem, quais os planos para hoje? – Perguntei encostando-me em seu peito.

- Eu queria falar com seus pais sobre o noivado.

Sentei-me em um pulo. Encarei-o e ficamos ali, eu com uma expressão pasmática e ele com risos.

- Você quis dizer isso mesmo, Edward?

- Claro. Mesmo que nós não possamos casar agora, por sua própria vontade, temos que informa-los. Ou mudou de ideia?

- Nop. Mas não sei, eles irão estranhar.

- Ou você não quer que eu diga agora?

- Ok Edward. Ok. No café, ok? – Ele assentiu e ficamos ali deitados.

Depois de termos nossa higiene matinal feita, descemos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha. Encontramos meus pais na mesa, começando a tomar café. Sentamos, cumprimentamos e começamos a comer.

Edward estava em silêncio, mas continuadamente ficava me dando cutucadas com o pé.

Finalmente olhei para ele, e ele fez sinal para mim. Achei que era hora de iniciar o assunto. A reação dos meus pais era totalmente inesperada por mim, e eu ansiava que eles não pirassem.

- Pai, mãe, podemos ter a atenção de vocês um instante?

Meus pais pararam o que estavam fazendo e nos deram atenção. Um silêncio começou, mas eu senti que tinham-se passado horas. Meu pai pigarreou e me fez voltar a mim.

- Bem, eu ontem, pedi a Bella que se casasse comigo, mas eu não pretendo casar-me agora. Apenas quero que tenhamos um compromisso sério. – Edward falou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, e ela ficou aberta.

- Como assim, casar? – Renée falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Casar, Renée. Mas não agora. É apenas minha vontade de firmar um compromisso sério com Bella. – Edward respondeu sério.

- O que você pensa sobre isso, Bella? – Charlie falou.

- Eu concordo com Edward, pai. Não pretendemos casar agora, mas queremos um compromisso sério. É que já estamos nos acostumando a estar sempre juntos, e às vezes, fica difícil não estarmos mais juntos. Só isso.

- Ok, eu espero que vocês não se apressem. – Renée falou e Charlie sorriu.

- Não iremos. – Respondi.

- Falta apenas uma coisa – Edward falou enquanto levantava-se e tirava a caixinha com o anel do bolso – Esse anel representa minha espera para você. Enquanto eu existir eu quero que você use isso. Eu te amo. – Edward recitou cada palavra colocando o anel em minha mão direita.

Senti apenas as lágrimas escorrerem em meu rosto com cada palavra dita por ele.

Notei minha mãe e meu pai olharem com carinho para o gesto de Edward, eu amoleci nisso.

Continuamos conversando, sobre a faculdade, os planos de Edward e eu. E resolvemos voltar para nosso quarto. Charlie e Renée iriam até a reserva, na casa de Sue e Billy, e só voltariam a noite.

Deitamos e ficamos ali, apenas um curtindo a presença do outro. Edward estava deitado em suas costas, e eu com o rosto em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava meu braço com uma das suas mãos.

- Baby? – Chamei-o sem olhar para ele.

- Sim, Bella – Respondeu alisando meu cabelo que estava em cima de seu corpo.

- E seus pais?

- De novo esse assunto? – Edward falou, encostando-se na cabeceira da minha cama.

- Mas Edward, agora estamos noivos! Como seu pai vai aceitar isso? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça?

- Claro que passou, baby, mas Carlisle não é suficiente para me fazer voltar atrás em nada, muito menos em relação a você.

- Você acha que quando formos para Seattle, ele vai implicar com isso?

- Não se preocupa, tá? Vamos seguir nossa vida. Terminamos ano que vem, ainda temos quase dois anos para nos preparar e ir embora. O mais importante é que agora temos um ao outro, e nada disso vai impedir que eu saia de perto de você.

- Eu te amo, sabia disso? – Falei aproximando-me dele.

- Saber eu sabia, mas é sempre bom escutar. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Fizemos amor, fizemos amor calmo, sem pressa, um desfrutando do outro. Nosso ápice sempre tem uma surpresa, sempre é diferente.

Ao fim, estava deitada em minhas costas, com Edward sob meus seios, apenas alisando minha barriga.

- Baby? – Edward chama-me, eu quase sonolenta respondo com um gemido.

- Hum... – Edward ri da minha amorosidade.

- Bella, amanhã voltamos ao colégio, está preparada para a surpresa de todos com nosso noivado?

- Preparada não, mas eles irão ter de aceitar. É a nossa decisão.

- E Alice?

- Ops, esqueci de Alice. – Estapeei minha testa, como posso ter esquecido de Alice?

- Eu vou tomar um banho, e você liga para ela, certo? – Ele falou enquanto levantava e saia da cama, totalmente nu.

- Eu vou adorar me acostumar a te ver assim todos os dias. – Falei, apoiando-me em meus cotovelos sobre a cama, apenas o olhando.

- Bella, para, ok? Eu vou acabar voltando para ai.

- Não irei ter problema em aceitar sua volta. – Respondi e ele riu. Fechou-se no banheiro, e logo ouvi o barulho da água batendo no chão.

Peguei meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira, rolei em meus contatos para Alice. Três toques e ela atendeu.

_- Eu ainda existo para você, Isabella Swan?! –_ Alice gritou ao telefone, o que me fez rir.

- Alice, por favor.!

_- Nada de por favor. Eu aqui desesperada esperando você me ligar, e você simplesmente me deixa de lado, Bella._

- Ah não. Vamos parar ok? Ontem foi a audiência, nada fácil.

_- Edward me falou. Por isso você andava tão calada na escola? –_ Assenti_ – Tá, mas e ai?_

- Pegou bons 15 anos de prisão, mas essa é a parte estranha.

_- O que?_

- Ele ontem me ligou, Edward que atendeu, parece que não está mais preso.

_- É possível?_

- Não sei, Ali. Mas não quero pensar nisso.

-_ Ceeerto! E Edward e você? Fiquei sabendo que ele agora dorme ai, sério?_

- Sério. Estamos muito bem, estamos... hum... noivos!

_- Isso é o que você realmente quis dizer, Isabella?!_

- Sim, Ali. Noivos! E o anel, Deus, eu não o mereço.

Nessa hora, notei que Edward estava encostado a porta do banheiro, nem tinha notado que ele já havia acabado o banho.

_- Oh Deus, amanhã preciso ver! Bella, eu tenho que desligar, estou na cada de Jasper. Beijo._

Alice desligou antes mesmo que eu desse tchau. Coloquei o aparelho na mesinha e Edward continuava na porta. Levantei-me, fui até ele e parei, pouco me importei ao fato de que estava nua.

- Bella, sabe o que faz comigo desse jeito? – Edward falou segurando-me pela cintura.

Consegui tirar seu braço, e passei para dentro do banheiro. Antes que eu fechasse a porta, olhei para ele e disse:

- Exatamente. Mas continuo sendo persistente e você, perspicaz.

Fechei a porta, e tomei um banho quente, apenas relaxando meus músculos na água. Sai e notei que em meu quarto havia muito silêncio.

Enrolei-me em uma toalha e sai, estava sozinha no quarto.

Vesti-me com um vestido um pouco solto, mas aconchegante, calcei minhas havaianas e fui em direção a sala. Lá encontrei Edward vendo televisão, cheguei perto dele, sorriu ao notar minha presença, abriu os braços e me joguei nele.

- Eu ouvi o que falou para Alice.

- E?

- Bella, olha para mim – Virei-me em seu colo e encarei aquelas orbes verdes – O que você teme tanto?

- Que acabemos ficando separados.

- Já não te assegurei que isso não vai acontecer?

- Sim, mas eu não consigo. Edward você tem tudo, mas preferiu ficar comigo.

- Sim, preferi. Eu escolhi você, apenas você.

- Mas o que quer que eu faça?

- Apenas acredite. Deixe sua insegurança de lado.

- Vou tentar.

- Agora, eu só quero assistir o filme com você.

Assenti e dei minha atenção ao filme. Velho oeste. Santo Deus, tinha que ser! Mas não reclamei.

* * *

**Bella, Bella.**

**Vamos para com essa insegurança! Edward acaba se cansando disso, hein?**

**Até segunda, com a outtake do Edward.**

***Bells**


	21. Capítulo 20 - Outtake - Edward

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Outtake – Edward**

**EPOV**

Desde o dia em que Bella decidiu ficar comigo, e que toda aquela tragédia aconteceu, senti-me cada vez mais próximo a Bella.

Cada dia passado a seu lado, me fazia sentir o cara mais feliz do mundo. Bella me completava não só na cama, ela me completava totalmente. Apesar de seu mau gosto por meus filmes, ela nunca deixava de ficar ao meu lado vendo-os.

Sentia cada vez mais que ela é a mulher certa para mim, era com ela que eu queria passar todos os dias da minha vida, compartilhar minhas alegrias, dormir e acordar a cada dia.

E ela tinha aceitado isso. Deus, eu era um bastardo mais do que sortudo!

Apesar de ainda estarmos no 2 ano do Ensino Médio, eu tinha certeza do que queria fazer. Principalmente relacionado a Bella.

Não sei se ela concordaria em morar comigo após iniciarmos a faculdade. Mas eu ansiava para ela aceitar. Não queria passar um dia longe dela, a rotina de estudos já era demais.

Bella a cada dia me ganhava mais, só que ela tinha uma insegurança muito grande em torno de nós, tudo isso por causa de meu pai, Carlisle.

Ele achava que eu deveria ficar com Tanya, mal sabia ele que ela mesmo não queria ficar comigo para todos os efeitos. Era apenas minha companhia, era apenas conversa, amizade. E rótulos.

O que me preocupava era sua reação ao notar o anel de Bella na escola. Ela iria ter um ataque?

Nunca quis contar a Bella, mas desde que anunciei nosso namoro, e que o mesmo ficou firme, Carlisle tem diminuído as palavras comigo. Se antes ele pouco falava, agora, reduzimos a ser necessários.

Depois da aula de hoje, e das notícias sobre nosso noivado ter se espalhado rapidamente, deixei Bella em casa e vim me arrumar para o curso.

Almoçamos em silêncio, já que meu pai agora fazia disto uma forma de me afastar. Despedi-me de minha mãe, e fui para o hospital de Port Angeles.

Peguei minhas anotações e fui para a sala do curso com o Dr. Benjamin. Pediatria era tudo o que eu queria, e esperava ter tempo suficiente para que minha vida com Bella não fosse interrompida por minha escolha.

Depois da primeira aula, fomos para uma sondagem nos leitos.

Meu tempo lá sempre passava rápido demais.

Na volta pra casa, meu celular toca, coloco no viva-voz do meu Volvo e atendo.

- Olá!

-_ Nossa que saudação. Olá Edward! –_ A voz da mãe de Tanya.

-Olá Carmen. O que houve? Nunca me liga.

-_ Então, Edward. O problema é que Tanya está internada no hospital de Port Angeles desde ontem a noite. Mas só agora deixou-me avisar você. Ela não quer que venha, mas ela deseja muito ver Bella. Isso é possível?_

_- _Sim, Carmen. Estou chegando a Forks, e assim que possível estarei levando-a até Tanya.

- _Obrigada Edward._

E desligou. Meu coração bateu uma batida mais rápida por isso, imediatamente avisei minha mãe e ela ligaria para Renée.

Apesar de não ter nada com Tanya, o carinho que sinto por ela é forte o bastante. Mas não em comparação com o que sinto com Bella.

Rapidamente cheguei a frente da casa de Bella. Ela já me esperava na varanda, não passavam das 18:00h e queria voltar o mais rápido possível para o hospital e depois voltar para casa. Só para o conforto da minha Bella.

Um dos meus sonhos foi realizado por Renée aquele sábado. Quando ela permitiu que dormíssemos juntos. Bella consegue me acalmar sem falar nada, apenas estando comigo.

Nosso caminho para o hospital foi em silêncio. Segurei a mão de Bella enquanto pude, pois tinha que mudar as marchas, e ela soluçava baixinho. O sentimento que ela tinha por Tanya pode ter sido magoado quando eram crianças, mas ainda estava ali. Bella era sensível, doce e ela mesma.

Queria poder retirar toda dor que ela estava sentindo. Mas ela tinha que atravessar isso sozinha.

No hospital, entramos e logo fomos recebidos por Carmen, ela entrou com Bella e eu fui em direção à lanchonete do hospital. Apesar de tudo, só estava com o almoço.

Pouco tempo depois, meu celular vibra e vejo que é Bella.

- Sim baby?

_- Estou aqui fora do hospital, podemos ir?_

_- _Claro. Deixe-me só pagar meu lanche.

-_ Ok._

Paguei meu lanche e fui ao encontro de Bella.

Encontrei ela encostada no meu Volvo, com a mão nos olhos. Cheguei perto dela, e abracei-a. Ela enroscou-se em mim e chorou abafado em mim.

- Calma baby. Ela está bem, ela sempre acaba ficando internada por causa de exames, coisas do seu estado.

Ela apenas assentiu.

- Vamos para casa? – Assentiu e entramos no carro.

A volta foi mais silenciosa que a ida. Nem os soluços de Bella estavam presentes.

- Quer que eu fique? – Perguntei ao chegarmos frente a sua casa.

- Podemos ir pra sua casa? – Bella perguntou olhando para o chão do carro.

- E seus pais? – Disse, virando-me para encará-la.

- Já falei com eles, disseram que agora não precisam mais estar nos prendendo, se estivermos nos prevenindo, pelo menos. – Respondeu com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Ok. Quer jantar alguma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Um minuto. – Ela assentiu, peguei meu celular e liguei para Renée – Mãe, olá! Não, estamos chegando, algum problema Bella dormir comigo ai? Certo. Jantar? Beijos Esme.

Desliguei e notei Bella olhando atônita para mim.

- O quê?

- Sério?

- Ué, você não queria?

- Não, mas, sim.

- Bella, chega, ok?

Assentiu e liguei o carro em direção a minha casa.

Jantamos, conversamos e fomos para meu quarto.

Bella chorou ainda um bom tempo, não falava nada, apenas chorava.

Acabou adormecendo. Fiquei olhando para seu rosto, marcado das lágrimas.

Era difícil cumprir minha promessa de que jamais deixaria que nada a entristecesse. Era difícil.

Dormi em minha própria penumbra.

* * *

**Gostaram do ponto de vista do Edward?**

**Tanya sempre tinha que ser internada por causa dos exames, mas Bella não sabia.**

**Até sexta.**

**Ah! Reviews?**

***Bells**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Preocupações**

Meu coração ainda dói, ver Tanya daquela maneira, coberta por fios e tubos... Edward acha que é rotina, mas eu sei que ela não está bem. Não tive coragem de ficar em casa, por sorte eu já tinha conversado com meus pais sobre minha vontade de ficar com Edward esta noite, em sua cama. Eles não se opuseram, já que estamos noivos.

Estamos no caminho de sua casa, Edward tem segurado minha mão tanto quanto pode, e pousa sua mão sobre minha coxa, apenas ali, sem mexer. Isso me conforta.

Pra piorar, ele não imagina que agora a tarde, antes de ele me ligar, eu recebi a ligação de Jacob. Arrepios percorreram meu corpo ao ouvir sua voz.

Ele conseguiu responder os primeiros meses da pena em casa, em prisão domiciliar, não pode ultrapassar a calçada de sua casa. Ainda bem, mas ele queria muito que eu fosse vê-lo. Não consigo, não posso. Edward é muito mais do que importante para mim, ele é essencial.

Tal qual aqueles livros tolos de romances bregas que a gente lê, as fics mais românticas que podem existir, mas é isso que eu sinto.

Esme é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não me canso de conversar e elogiá-la sempre que possível. Mas tem Carlisle, eu não sei com vai acontecer quando ele souber do noivado, que realmente estamos noivos, e da minha permanência em sua casa hoje.

Edward, como sempre, deve achar que sou tola, mas a insegurança e o medo que tenho é maior.

Tanya, que eu achei que se oporia a nosso noivado, foi quem mais ficou alegre com nosso enlace. Tivemos de acalmá-la, mas graças a Deus, está tudo bem, agora.

Prometi visita-la amanhã sem Edward, após a escola, minha mãe irá acompanhar-me. Carmen, a mãe de Tanya, chora compulsivamente com minha mãe sempre. Ela teme que sua filha não saia do hospital, os médicos acham que o estado de saúde dela tem se agravado, mas que ela está mais consciente dos riscos.

Estou tão perdida em minha analogia interna e meus questionamentos, que não noto que já estamos na sua casa. Esme está nos esperando do lado de fora da porta, esperando por notícias de Tanya, tenho certeza.

Edward, o cavalheiro que é, abre a porta do meu ado para que eu possa sair, e Esme logo está me envolvendo em seus braços carinhosos. Tenho certeza de que a mãe de Tanya já deve tê-la informado a situação de sua filha.

Edward se aproxima, preocupado, e me oferece o conforto de seus braços. Desligo-me de Esme, que nos acompanha para dentro de sua casa.

Entramos e Edward pede licença para que possamos ir a seu quarto, para que ele possa me acalmar e retornarmos para o jantar. Esme assentiu, dizendo que irá terminar de preparar o jantar enquanto isso.

No seu quarto, me jogo em sua cama, e ele logo me acompanha. Põe-me em seu colo, e acaricia meus cabelos. Seu toque me acalma, e me faz chorar ainda mais, pois a certeza de que Tanya dessa vez possa não sair do hospital com vida é grande.

Meu amor não fala nada, apenas fica tentando acalmar-me. Sei que ele deve estar tentando tirar toda dor de dentro de mim, mas é algo mais forte do que eu mesma possa segurar.

- Bella, baby, é melhor que eu vá até Esme e faça nosso jantar para trazer aqui. Você não tem condições de sentar a mesa com ele estando assim. – Edward fala por cima de meu cabelo.

- E você acha que Esme não vai ficar mal?

- Não, vou explicar ele que você está muito abalada por ver Tanya no hospital. Afinal, Bella, porque você está assim mesmo?

- Depois amor. Depois.

- Ok, vou até Esme. Vê se não foge. – Edward disse, sorrindo ternamente.

Enquanto Edward foi até Esme, peguei meu celular e fui em meus contatos até o nome da fadinha. Precisava dela mais do que qualquer outro, além de Edward agora.

- Alice, eu preciso de você – Disse já entre lágrimas.

- _Oh Bella, o que houve? Onde está?_ – Alice respondeu, entendendo que nada está bem.

- Tanya, ela está no hospital, cercada por tubos e fios. Edward acha normal, mas Carmen disse que dessa vez... Estou na casa de Edward, vou ficar por aqui esta noite. – Chorei ainda mais, tentando segurar os soluços.

- _Bella, calma. Eu não posso ir até você agora. Estou com Jasper em Port Angeles, viemos comprar algumas coisas... Bella?_

_-_ Sim, Alice? – Respondi fungando.

- _Estou grávida! –_ Alice gritou.

- Oh! Grávida Alice? Mas... – As palavras fugiram de mim.

- _Sim! Lembra que naquele dia da audiência, eu tive de desligar logo? Então, naquele dia eu descobri que estava. Passei uma noite mal, uns dias antes, e tive de tomar uns remédios que cortaram o efeito do meu controle. Felizmente neste dia, acabei tendo relações com Jasper... _

- Alice, essa parte eu não estou precisando saber.

- _Tá, mas não ia te falar sobre o que faço com ele._

_-_ E era o que então?

- _O fato de que neste dia não nos prevenimos, e então, puft!_

- Puft?! – Eu ri da forma que ela fez, como se estivesse cuspindo ou algo assim.

- _É Isabella. Mas o que importa é que estou com 04 semanas completas!_

- Alice, eu fico muito feliz, muito mesmo. Apesar de que eu não possa transmitir minha felicidade agora. Ow, sou a madrinha, certo?

_- Não existe pessoa melhor._

- Ok. Bom, eu vou desligar agora, nos encontramos na escola amanhã?

- _Sim sim, vou levar a ultra para você ver sua afilhada._

_-_ Alice, você está com 04 semanas e já sabe que é uma menina?

- _Sei. Eu sei._

_-_ Ok, beijos.

Desliguei e olhei para frente, Edward estava com uma bandeja na mão, contendo dois pratos e dois copos de leite. Ele então se aproximou e sentou-se na beira de sua cama. Arrastei-me até ele e rocei meu nariz em sua bochecha.

- O que houve com Alice que conseguiu fazer você sorrir mesmo que fosse um pouco? – Edward perguntou entregando-me o prato.

- Você não imagina.

- Bom, ainda não posso ler mentes, então, seria bem melhor se você pudesse falar – Ele riu, e eu joguei um pouco de arroz sobre ele. – Bella!

- Você quem pediu.

- Então, vai me falar?

- Sim, vou ganhar uma afilhada, como Alice disse.

- Ow, como assim, afilhada? O que Alice... Não me diga que ela está grávida?

- Uhrum. 04 semanas completadas, palavras de Alice.

- Deus, como será que Jasper está?

- Pelo que eu soube, Jasper está agora em lojas comprando coisas para a bebê.

- A bebê?

- Sim, Alice disse que será uma menina.

- Oh Deus!

Comemos nosso jantar e conversamos sobre várias coisas, incluindo o raciocínio triste de Jasper agora, com duas prováveis mini-Alices.

Pedi a Edward que me deixasse levar os talheres para a cozinha, ele mesmo contrariado deixou. Mas avisou-me que Carlisle estaria em casa.

Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, não tinha ninguém. Tudo calmo e tranquilo. Ouvi vozes na varanda, mas não fui ver de quem eram. Direcionei-me a pia para limpar nosso jantar. Foi quando percebi as vozes se aproximando.

- Mas Esme, nada justifica o fato de que ela tenha de ficar aqui. – A voz inconfundível de Carlisle.

- Sim, ela sentiu-se mal vendo Tanya no hospital mais cedo. – Esme tentou argumentar.

- Não. Tanya era quem devia estar com Edward agora. Eles estariam muito bem.

- Carlisle, Edward ama Bella. E ponto final.

- Não, ainda prefiro acreditar que é algo passageiro. – As vozes começaram a ficar cada vez mais próximas de mim.

Foi quando notei que eles estavam olhando para mim lavando as coisas na pia. Esme e Carlisle estavam parados no espaço que dava para a cozinha. Esme tinha uma expressão triste, com certeza sabia que eu tinha ouvido sua conversa.

Carlisle não mudou sua expressão. Apenas continuou me olhando.

- Boa noite. – Cumprimentei-os e fui para o quarto.

Chegando lá, Edward estava sentado na cama, encostado na cabeceira da cama, com um livro nas mãos. Ao me notar, ele pousou o livro na cama, e abriu os braços para mim. Fui até ele, e sentei-me em seu colo, com a cabeça encostada no seu peito.

- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou alisando meus cabelos.

- Não. Só o fato de sempre, seu pai não me quer com você, e tem certeza de que é algo passageiro.

- Bella, falei que não era boa ideia você ter ido até lá sozinha.

- Escutei por acaso a conversa deles, eles estavam na varanda eu acho.

- E a pia da cozinha tem uma janela para a varanda.

- Então. Mas esquece. Só quero ficar quieta aqui com você.

- Certo.

- O que você está lendo?

- O morro dos ventos uivantes. Vamos fazer assim. Ali tem um pijama seu, veste-o e ficamos aqui na cama. Eu vou ficar lendo esse livro e você relaxa, certo?

- Ok.

Troquei-me e ficamos deitados. Eu deitei-me ao lado de Edward, com as pernas e os braços sobre ele, enquanto ele esticou seu braço para que eu deitasse minha cabeça sobre ele.

Acabei adormecendo. Mas os problemas não escaparam do meu subconsciente.

* * *

**Alice grávida, ow!**

**Bom, os capítulos estão começando a ficar maiores, mas para isso, vocês tem que retribuir. Sei que tem bastante pessoas lendo a fic, não custa nada comentar alguma coisa, certo?**

**Até segunda. *Bells**


	23. Capítulo 22 - Alice

**Disclamer**: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. O conteúdo desta estória e outras coisas pertencem a **BellsCristina. Não copie!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Alice**

A gravidez de Alice foi assunto para quase toda nossa aula. Desde que encontrei com ela no colégio, ela mostrou-me a ultrassom, com 04 semanas completas, o tamanho do feto e outras coisas. Juro que não entendi quase nada. Mas se Alice estava feliz, eu estava feliz.

Jasper não tirava o sorriso bobo do rosto. Dava para perceber que ele estava mais do que feliz. Alice, Rosalie e eu tínhamos combinado de ir passar à tarde em Port Angeles para olhar roupinhas para Ashelley. Sim, até nome minha afilhada já tinha.

Edward estava feliz que eu tinha aceitado sair com as garotas. Ele disse-me que ficou a noite quase toda me segurando, pois eu chorava em meus sonhos compulsivamente.

Dava para perceber as olheiras em seus olhos, fiquei com raiva de mim mesma, mas ele não deixou-me culpar por tudo. Só pediu que eu me divertisse.

- Você vai me mandar SMS sobre tudo que estiverem fazendo? – Edward perguntou-me na frente da minha casa, ele tinha que ir para o curso, e logo as garotas chegariam aqui para o dia em Port Angeles.

- Sim, amor, eu juro. – Beijei-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Mais uma coisa – Disse ele

- O que seria?

- Essa noite quero leva-la para jantar. Fique pronta as 20h, pode ser?

- Pode. Qual a ocasião?

- Tchau meu amor, se divirta! – Disse-me entrando em seu Volvo e dando-me um selinho.

- Edward! – exclamei – Não me deixe na curiosidade!

Mas já era tarde. Meu pequeno, que de pequeno não tinha nada, traidor já estava longe de ser visto.

Entrei em casa e encontrei minha mãe indo em direção ao sofá com um pote de sorvete de baunilha.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei sentando-me ao lado dela.

- Oi? Porque teria de acontecer alguma coisa? – Renée falou engolindo mais sorvete.

- Mãe sério. Você só come sorvete quando acontece alguma coisa, vai, cospe logo! – Falei, pegando uma colherada cheia de sorvete para mim.

- Certo. Mas não vai me achar tola, ok? – Respondeu mostrando a colher para mim, eu ri, mas assenti. – Seu pai me trouxe um buquê de flores, e chocolates. E a cada duas horas eu recebo uma rosa vermelha com um bilhete dizendo que ele vai me levar ao cinema hoje à noite.

- Qual o problema disso, mãe? – Pergunto, tomando mais um pouco de sorvete.

- O problema, Bella, é que eu não sei o que está se passando na cabeça de seu pai. Nós há muito tempo não brigamos, não nos desentendemos... E agora isso?

- Mãe, ele pode simplesmente estar tentando te mimar um pouco, só aproveita, ok?

- Aproveitar? Bella, é seu pai!

- E você é minha mãe. Só aproveita.

- Sei. Mas ainda estou nervosa.

- Mãe, relaxa, tá?

- Bella não me peça para relaxar. Você não imagina o que passa dentro da minha cabeça... – Renée falou colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Ok mãe. Eu vou me arrumar pois vou ao shopping com Alice e Rosalie em Port Angeles. Algum problema? – Perguntei levantando-me.

- Não querida. Mas é alguma ocasião especial?

- Mais ou menos, digamos que Alice está muito adiantada com essas compras.

- Como assim, Bella?

- Alice está grávida.

- Mentira!

- É sério. Ela e Jasper casam-se em 4 meses, ela está com 04 semanas completas.

- Mas é desejado?

- Muito mãe. Nunca vi eles dois tão felizes.

- Que bom, mande lembranças para eles.

- Mando sim. – Deixei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui para meu quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, vesti um jeans e uma blusa de algodão verde escura. Coloquei o que eu precisava na minha bolsa, e calcei minhas botas.

Desci as escadas e não encontrei mais com Renée. Antes que eu chegasse a porta, a buzina do Porsche de Alice me chamou.

Entrei no carro no banco de trás, sendo que Alice estava dirigindo e Rosalie no banco do passageiro.

Conversamos banalidades, ouvimos música, cantamos... Era um tempo de garotas que era maravilhoso.

Antes de chegarmos ao shopping, recebo uma mensagem de Edward. Sorrio, já sabia que ele sentiria minha falta, mas hoje ele também estaria aqui, no Hospital, fazendo o curso.

_**Oi. Já tô com saudades. :* ~E**_

Sabia. Edward é mais apaixonado que qualquer outro homem. Rapidamente escrevi minha resposta.

_**Oi baby. Tbm tô com saudades. Estamos chegando no shopping. E ai, tudo normal? :* ~B**_

Nem precisei esperar muito para a resposta chegar.

_**Por aqui sim, apenas uma criança com faringite. Mas que horas vcs vão voltar? ~E**_

- Bella! Vou pegar seu celular e desligar ele! – Alice gritou para mim.

- Calma fadinha. Deixa-me responder apenas essa e sou toda sua – Ri do sorriso enorme que ela fez.

_**Ainda não sei. Alice é meio maluca, ela disse que vai tomar meu celular agora e desliga-lo. Falo com vc quando lancharmos. Te amo. 3 ~B**_

Desliguei meu celular antes que Alice tomasse-o.

- Então, Bella. Você e Edward? – Rosalie perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O que tem? – Perguntei sem entender a pergunta.

- Ah Bella! Agora vocês estão noivos! – Alice quase pulou do assento do carro.

- Alice, presta atenção na estrada, ok? Ainda quero ensinar muita coisa pra minha afilhada. – Falei, apertando ainda mais o cinto.

- Certo. Mas você anda se prevenindo, Bella? Tenho certeza de que o tio Charlie não gostaria de ser avô agora. – Rosalie perguntou. Ah, esqueci de comentar, Rosalie é filha de Marcus, irmão de meu pai.

- Claro! Ainda não pretendo entrar para o clube de Alice.

- Ok, chegamos. – Alice disse, estacionando o carro nas vagas do shopping.

Começamos nossa volta de compras. Passando por toda loja de bebê que vimos no caminho. Alice tinha certeza de que seria Ashelley que estaria vindo. Jasper não concordava ou discordava.

Quase 02 horas depois, Alice disse estar com fome. Apesar de Rosalie amar compras tanto quanto Alice, nós duas estávamos exaustas. Além de várias sacolas nas mãos.

- Alice, posso por favor, falar com Edward agora? – Perguntei mostrando-lhe meu celular.

- Sem ligações, Bella. – Alice falou, balançando o dedo.

- Não ligarei. Apenas SMS. Ok?

Alice assentiu, eu liguei meu celular e de cara já tinham 02 SMS de Edward.

_**Ok, amor. Não esqueça de falar comigo mais tarde! ~E**_

_**Bella? Amor? Fala comigo! ~E **_

Edward estava meio que desesperado para falar comigo.

_**Oi baby. Viemos lanchar agora. Desculpe, tive de desligar o celular. Mas então? Já acabou o curso hoje? ~B**_

Estava comendo meu sanduíche do MC quando recebi sua resposta. Rosalie estava entretida lendo seu Facebook, e Alice comendo.

_**Até que enfim, baby. Estava com saudades. Não, ainda faltam 02 horas. Muitas sacolas? ~E**_

_**Muitas! Alice é compulsiva! ~B**_

_**Rsrsrs' Mas são compras para sua afilhada, certo? ~E**_

_**Muito. Ashelley vai ter o maior guarda-roupas da história! ~B**_

_**Quando estiver indo embora me avisa? ~E**_

_**Aviso sim. TE amo ~B**_

_**Não mais do que eu. E não esqueça nosso jantar. ~E**_

_**O que devo vestir? ~B**_

_**-^- ~E**_

_**Edward! ~B**_

_**=) ~E**_

Desliguei o celular enfezada. Como ele pode querer me levar para sair e não me avisa como?

- Bella? Algum problema? – Alice perguntou enquanto voltávamos para as compras.

- Edward disse que quer me levar para jantar, perguntei como deveria me vestir, ele nada respondeu. Não sei...

- Bem, podemos comprar um vestido elegante e simples para você. Qualquer coisa, ele caberá em qualquer momento. – Rosalie falou.

- Pode ser. Obrigada garotas.

Entramos em uma loja de vestidos para mim. Alice rodopiou com alguns cabides, e Rosalie também. Fiquei sentada frente ao provador apenas esperando. Olhando ao redor da loja, encontrei um tubinho azul escuro, com uma manga. Levantei-me e fui até ele. Fiquei segurando-o e olhando para ele. Nem notei que elas duas estavam ao meu lado.

- É lindo, Bella! – Alice falou.

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Agora, vamos encontrar apenas um cachecol ou lenço para acompanhar. – Rosalie disse.

Logo elas me deram um lenço bordado de renda bege. Ficaria lindo.

Agradeci e continuamos nossas compras para Ashelley.

Já quase às 17:30h Alice disse estar satisfeita por hoje. Fomos em direção ao carro, guardamos as bolsas, e fomos para casa.

No caminho, as duas estavam entretidas falando sobre o quarto de Ashelley. Aproveitei para avisar a Edward que já estava indo para casa.

_**Baby? Estou no caminho para casa. ~B**_

Começou a tocar no rádio do carro _Girl is on Fire_ de Alicia Keys. Começamos a cantar junto à ela e a resposta de Edward chegou perto do refrão.

_**Certo baby. Saio daqui às 18h. Se prepare, ok? ~E**_

_**Certo. Te amo ~B**_

Edward não respondeu. Mas não fiquei triste por isso. Ele não precisava estar sempre me dizendo sobre o que sentia, dava para perceber em cada coisa que ele fazia.

Despedi-me das meninas e entrei em casa com minhas duas sacolas. Renée olhou com curiosidade e seguiu-me até o quarto.

- As compras não eram para Alice? – Renée perguntou sentando-se na minha cama.

- Sim, mas Edward quer me levar para jantar, e não sabia o que usar. Então Rosalie e Alice compraram esse vestido para mim.

- Elas sempre com novidades.

- Ora e como! Alice e Rosalie já tem o quarto de Ashelley desenhado. Estão esperando apenas confirmar o sexo para começar a prepara-lo.

- Ok. Se quiser ajuda com o cabelo, posso fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu adoraria. Quando tiver nessa parte, chamo a senhora.

- Certo. Vou preparar minha roupa para o cinema.

- Alguma dica do papai?

- Não. Apenas que eu fosse confortável.

- Mãe, não irei ajuda-la pois eu não faço ideia disso.

- Eu sei, Bella. Já vou, me chame quando for arrumar seu cabelo.

Renée saiu do meu quarto e fiquei ali sentada olhando para a janela do meu quarto.

Já era noite, mais ou menos 18:30h, estava muito ansiosa para o jantar com Edward.

* * *

_**Desculpem pelos capítulos seguidos de drama, os próximos, juntos com esse será mais amor e carinho.**_

_**Adorando que tem pessoas chegando e comentando. Obrigada a todos.**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Bells**_


	24. Capítulo 23 - Jantar

**Disclamer**: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. O conteúdo desta estória e outras coisas pertencem a **BellsCristina. Não copie!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Jantar**

Coloquei meu roupão, passei hidratante corporal, fiz uma massagem boa no cabelo e chamei Renée para me ajudar com o penteado.

— Quer algo em especial? — Ela perguntou enquanto escovava.

— Estou em suas mãos

Renée deu mais algumas escovadas em meu cabelo, o prendeu em um coque um pouco frouxo, e com alguns fios soltos. Fez uma maquiagem leve, com azul claro e um pouco de brilho. Rímel, batom nude com gloss rosa claro.

Agradeci a minha mãe e ela saiu do meu quarto. Vesti meu vestido, lindo. Eu realmente amei meu vestido.

Calcei meu salto alto, não tão alto, mas elegante. Peguei uma bolsa de mão, coloquei algumas coisas e desci para esperar Edward na sala.

Renée estava no sofá, com um vestido amarelo com flores, meia calça grossa na cor da pele, sapatilha e estava muito linda.

— Nossa Bella, você está linda! — Renée falou, levantando-se para me dar um beijo na bochecha.

— Nós estamos mãe.

— Ok, seu pai está demorando, estou nervosa. — Renée falou, mexendo em seu celular.

— Que horas ele disse que viria lhe buscar?

— Às 20h.

— Você ainda vai antes de mim. Edward só vem me buscar às 21h.

— Sei. Bella, o que vocês vão comemorar? — Renée perguntou ajustando alguns fios do meu cabelo.

Exatamente, eu não faço a mínima ideia.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo carro do meu pai buzinando lá fora.

— Bom, minha hora. Boa noite filha.

— Boa noite, mãe.

Minha mãe saiu toda pomposa. Iria com certeza ser uma noite divertida.

Meu telefone tocou, Alice apareceu no visor.

— Diga fadinha. — Falei atendendo a ligação.

— _Bella, Jasper me falou que Edward ia te levar para jantar hoje. Ele não me falou o assunto. Tentei de todas as formas, mas foi impossível._

— Eu sei. Esses dois são carne e cutícula, não iria adiantar de nada.

— _E ai, já está o esperando?_

— Sim. Minha mãe foi ao cinema com meu pai. Tão nervosa ela estava.

— _Tia Renée é ótima!_

— É sim.

— _Bella, eu estou morando com Jasper._

— Oi? Como assim? Não seria apenas depois do casamento?

— _Seria, mas meu pai estava traindo minha mãe com uma amante, ainda mentia para ela, e ela está sofrendo demais. Falou para mim que não queria que eu convivesse com isso. Conversou com os pais de Jasper e eles entenderam. Vim agora depois que chegamos de Port Angeles._

— Nossa Alice. Não sei nem o que te dizer.

— _Eu sei, imagina como minha mãe está?! Mas não fico pensando nisso por causa do bem estar de Ashelley._

— Alice, quer que eu te encontro para que possamos conversar?

— _Não, vai se divertir com Edward. Amanhã nos vemos na escola._

— Certo. Mas promete me ligar?

— _Sim, qualquer problema te ligo. Beijos e divirta-se._

Alice desligou. Fiquei imaginando o que aconteceria. A mãe de Alice deve estar sem chão.

Algo como isso é muito ruim. Lembro quando Edward falou que estava namorando com Tanya, fiquei quase morta, era como se tivessem levado tudo de mim. Só quando descobri a verdade que entendi o que ele sentia.

Nem me dei conta que já eram 20h40minh, e a buzina do carro de Edward me chamou do lado de fora da minha casa.

Apaguei as luzes da casa, abri a porta sem olhar para ele. Tranquei e quando me virei para ir até ele, levei um susto, pois ele estava frente a mim com um buquê de margaridas.

— Edward é lindo! — Ele estava com uma blusa social azul clara, calça social e sapatos sociais. Tão lindo!

— Não mais lindas que você. Principalmente esta noite. — Falou, dando-me um beijo na bochecha. — Vamos?

Assenti e ele me acompanhou até o carro, abriu a porta e eu entrei. Logo estávamos indo para o restaurante da mãe de Mike Newton, um colega de colégio. Forks era pequena.

Quando chegamos ao _La Estrella_, Edward saiu do carro, veio até meu lado, abriu a porta e estendeu-me a mão para que eu saísse. Tão cavalheiro.

Entramos no restaurante e Edward deu seu nome a recepcionista que nos levou até uma mesa perto da janela.

Edward afastou a cadeira para que eu sentasse, e logo se sentou a minha frente.

— Juro, estou me sentindo uma velha!

— Nada, acostume-se. Nossa vida sempre será assim em Seattle.

O garçom veio, apresentou-se, e nos entregou o cardápio. Edward escolheu um Bife à Parmegiana, e eu escolhi uma macarronada com almôndegas. Edward pediu vinho, e o garçom não pediu para ver nossas identidades.

— Baby, como você pediu vinho, se ainda somos menores de idade? — Perguntei depois de o garçom ter saído com nossos pedidos.

— Bella eu sempre venho aqui com meus pais. Eles me conhecem. Nunca deixariam que me embriagasse.

— Ok. Então, qual o motivo desse jantar?

— Nosso noivado, não comemoramos direito.

— Certo.

Nossos pedidos chegaram e comemos em silêncio.

Conversamos sobre nosso dia, falei sobre as compras com Alice, sobre o cinema de meus pais e sobre o que tinha acontecido com os pais de Alice.

— Jasper me falou. A mãe de Alice parece que foi até seus pais e pediu que ela ficasse por lá, por causa do bebê.

— Alice me disse o mesmo.

— Não sei que homem tem coragem de fazer o que o pai de Alice fez. É destrutivo.

Assenti.

Não tocamos mais nesse assunto. Depois de um sundae de chocolate para nós dois, Edward pediu que eu o acompanhasse a outro lugar.

— Sabe que irei aonde quiser que eu vá. — Respondi entrando no carro.

A viagem até o tal lugar não foi muito longa. Edward jamais soltou minha mão. Para que pudesse mudar a marcha, ele levava nossas mãos juntas.

Chegamos ao campo. Fazia tempo que não vinha até aqui.

Descemos do carro, eu tirei meu salto, e Edward me agasalhou com um casaco que tinha dentro do carro.

Sentamos no mesmo lugar de sempre. Encostada no peito de Edward e ele alisando meu braço suavemente.

— Faz tempo que a gente não vinha até aqui — Edward falou.

— Pensei nisso também.

— Foi aqui que tudo começou. Nossas fugas...

Eu ri, ele realmente lembrava-se de tudo.

— Eu sei. Não me arrependo de nada.

— Eu só queria que não tivesse passado por tudo que passou.

— Agora acho que tudo foi necessário, amor. — Falei, virando-me para ele.

— Nada disso. Aquele canalha não é para nem chegar perto de você, ou ligar, ou manter qualquer contato. Vou ter que falar com seu pai e pedir que seu advogado dê entrada em uma limiar para impedir que ele chegue perto de você.

— Calma Edward, calma.

— Certo. Pena que não dá para fazer nada.

Comecei a rir, ele logo me acompanhou.

— Eu te amo tanto, Bella. É como se eu não existisse quando você não está por perto.

— Eu sei, me sinto da mesma forma.

— Bella, depois que começarmos a faculdade, vamos morar juntos?

— Baby, já somos noivos. Meus pais não são contra dormirmos juntos, e morar junto influi isso, certo?

— Certo. Estava pensando em Washington.

— Por causa da USW?

— Sim.

— Depois a gente pensa nisso certo?

Ficamos ali até que um Edward sonolento nos chamou para irmos para casa.

Nossa volta foi rápida.

Entramos em casa e minha mãe estava na cozinha, comendo biscoito e tomando chá.

Edward a cumprimentou e subiu para trocar-se. Fui até o lado de Renée, e sentei-me.

— Como foi o jantar? — Perguntou.

— Foi bom. Fomos para o restaurante da família de Mike. Muito bom.

— Caro.

— Eu sei. E o cinema? Não foi bom? Está com uma carinha triste.

— Bom foi. É que seu pai disse que um dos seguranças do cinema estava olhando demais para mim e que não iria ficar mais.

— Papai deu uma de ciumento? — Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir.

— Foi — Ela riu comigo — Ele é um tolo, nunca eu daria cartaz para outro homem, filha. Só quero estar com ele.

— Eu entendo. Edward também é assim.

— E já decidiram aonde irão morar depois que forem para a faculdade?

— Ele estava pensando em Washington, mas não sei.

— Vocês vão morar juntos?

— Eu espero que sim. Mas não sei como será com Charlie e Carlisle. Eles tem gênio forte.

— Seu pai não falará nada, ele não é louco.

Por que pensa assim?

— Ele quer que seja feliz, e fique longe o suficiente de Jacob.

— Ele tem me ligado.

— Eu sei.

— Como?

— Edward ontem falou comigo e com seu pai, ele quer um mandado de restrição para distanciar Jacob de você. Pensamos em até mudar seu chip.

— Acha necessário? — Perguntei me servindo de uma xícara.

— Não sei Bella. Mas não queremos que ele se aproxime.

Conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas. Renée falou sobre o caso da mãe de Alice, que também era amiga da minha mãe. Todo mundo estava por dentro então.

Despedi-me de minha mãe, e fui para meu quarto.

Passei pelo quarto de meus pais e ele estava dormindo. Fui para o meu, e encontro Edward com meu celular.

— Fiscalizando? — Pergunto, enquanto sento na cadeira da minha penteadeira e tiro meu salto.

— Jacob ligou de novo — Respondeu com raiva na voz.

— Amor, calma, certo?

— Calma Bella? Como quer que eu tenha calma se tudo está aproximando?

— Edward, vamos falar com o advogado e pedir o mandado? Se é para você sentir-se mais seguro, fique com meu celular que eu fico com o seu. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Acho bem melhor.

Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Soltei meu cabelo, que ficou com ondas bonitas e grandes, coloquei meu baby doll que estava no banheiro e voltei para o quarto.

A luz estava apagada, Edward estava deitado de bruços na cama, olhando para a janela.

Deite-me na cama, e ele moveu-se mais para o lado, sem olhar para mim.

Encostei-me nele, abracei-o e ele apenas segurou minha mão.

— Baby, não quero que fique assim. Se quiser, não fico com celular nenhum. Só para impedir o contato.

— Eu sei, é só... Deixa para lá. Não quero estragar mais ainda nossa noite. À propósito, Tanya ligou, ela já está em casa.

— Que bom, podemos ir até lá depois?

— Sim.

— Edward?

— Oi Bella.

— Por favor...

Edward virou-se e ficou me encarando. Toquei seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos com o toque. Agarrou-me pela cintura, e enfiou o rosto no meu cabelo.

— Te amo.

— Eu sei, e também te amo. Não fica assim por causa dele. Estou aqui com você.

— Nunca vai me deixar?

— Nunca.

Beijou-me calmamente e adormecemos. Edward não tem porque se preocupar com Jacob. Ele é carta fora do baralho.

* * *

**Comemoração boa.**

**E Jacob só na cola de Bella.**

**A fic vai mudar um pouco daqui pra frente. Vamos para uma nova fase. O próximo capítulo é o último deles no colegial.**

**Espero que estejam gostando. Reviews?**

***Bells**

******P.S.: Escrevi uma one e adoraria que lessem e comentassem : Starbucks : www. / s/ 9237014 / 1/ (retirem os espaços)**


	25. Capítulo 24 - Agora

**Disclame**r: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, essa estória e todo seu enredo pertence a **BellsCristina.** Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Agora**

Ashelley nasceu. Enorme minha afilhada. Foi uma noite memorável com Alice na Maternidade de Port Angeles, apesar de toda dor que minha amiga estava sentindo, ela não queria que eu ficasse longe o suficiente de seus olhos e suas mãos. Foram 9 horas e meia de trabalho de parto para que minha fadinha viesse ao mundo.

Ao pôr os olhos em Ashelley pela primeira vez, senti meu coração ficar pequeno. Parecia que ela era minha, e era como se fosse. Alice infelizmente teve uma hemorragia e teve de ser separada de Ahselley durante as horas seguintes, e foi em meus braços que ela ficou. Aqueles olhos mel fitando-me sem entender quem eu realmente era, os cabelos castanhos quase escuros ralos em seu couro cabeludo. As mãozinhas pequenas agarradas em meu dedo como se eu fosse salvá-la de tudo.

A vida mudou depois do nascimento de Ashelley. Alice precisou continuar na maternidade ao longo de 15 cansativos dias, e dias em que eu era a única companhia dela e da fadinha. Ashelley não foi autorizada a mamar, já que com a hemorragia de Alice os antibióticos era fortes demais para ela. Edward e eu compramos kits de todas as cores e formas de mamadeiras para ela. Mas minha fadinha era esperta, ela queria apenas as mamadeiras do kit lilás com borboletas, só Deus sabia como ela era perfeita da maneira dela.

Apeguei-me a Ashelley demais. Alice foi liberada para ir para casa 20 dias depois do nascimento de Ashelley Marie Whitlok. Depois que entrei em férias de verão, Edward conseguiu um emprego fixo no hospital, apesar dos apelos de Esme a não aceitar por razões de puro nervosismo. Ela tinha certeza de que se ele aceitasse, teria de permanecer em Forks ou Port Angeles por mais tempo do que achávamos necessário.

Tivemos um jantar de noivado no dia do aniversário de Edward. Seu pai ainda não me engolia completamente, ele afirmava que eu queria apenas separar Edward da vida que ele deveria ter. Me assustava com atitudes grosseiras e alfinetadas, mas continuava com o tratamento, mesmo tendo passado quase 10 meses de nosso namoro.

Jacob deu as caras para nós depois que foi divulgado pela rádio fofoca de Forks, Jéssica, que Edward e eu estávamos noivos. Ele não se conteve e foi procurar-me após a escola. A sorte que Edward estava saindo no mesmo horário que o meu continuadamente e não ficava sozinha. Apesar de não ter medo, eu não queria acabar tendo esse encontro sozinha com ele. Jacob poderia sim ter permanecido em minha vida mais do que o necessário, mas ainda não o conhecia, e tenho a certeza de que nunca o conheci. Edward e ele discutiram frente a escola. Edward não se conteve e partiu para cima de Jacob sem dó ou piedade. Jacob assustou-se, mas logo reagiu e o round rolou por alguns minutos, até a viatura do tenente James parar a briga. Depois de todos meus gritos e argumentos que não o fizesse leva-los a delegacia. O tenente concordou e não levou, mas os advertiu com uma multa meio que grosseira. Pelo menos conseguimos com isso a ordem de restrição para mantê-lo longe de nós.

Meus pais estavam cada vez mais juntos. Isso era bom. Edward e eu estávamos conversando bastante ultimamente sobre o nosso casamento. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre o casamento com ele, a minha única restrição era que não fosse logo, pelo menos não enquanto não entrasse na faculdade. Meus pais assentiram sobre o aluguel do apartamento para nós dois, já que éramos noivos, não precisávamos de quarto na faculdade, e o apartamento seria bom até para as visitas continuas que eu tenho certeza de que nossas mães fariam.

Esme e Renée estavam bastante amigas. Sempre se encontravam, conversavam, foi fácil e verdadeiro o que havia ali. Apesar do baque que houve em nossas vidas com a perda dela tão inesperada e ao mesmo tempo tão certa.

Depois que Ashelley nasceu, eu continuei indo à casa de Alice todos os dias babar minha afilhada. Foi em meados de Setembro em que a tragédia houve. Estávamos conversando sobre o desenvolvimento de Ashelley com a mamadeira do outro kit lilás que Edward achou com flores marrons e amarelas e um outro formato de bico anti-refluxo que foi recomendado pela pediatra amiga de Edward. Estava com minha fadinha nos braços, tentando fazê-la arrotar quando a mãe de Jasper entra no quarto com um rosto banhado em lágrimas.

— Bella, Alice! — Ela grita.

— Sim? — Eu digo.

— É melhor você sentar-se, e colocar Ashelley no berço.

— O que houve? — Eu coloco Ashelley no berço resmungando do meu momento fadinha/madrinha cortado e pergunto.

— Tanya...

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Eu cai sentada com um baque forte na poltrona ao lado do berço da fadinha e desabei em choro. Tanya estava bem, ela não estava mais indo ao hospital, os médicos falaram que ela estava bem. Eles não iriam esconder isso de mim, não depois de tudo o que houve, de toda mudança que aconteceu depois daquela tarde no hospital... Tanya e eu estávamos bem, eu sempre a visitava, ela sempre estava de muito bom humor. Ríamos, brincávamos, até o namoro suposto com Edward ela esqueceu. Éramos como antes, amigas antes de quaisquer coisa. E ela simplesmente se foi.

Lembro de acordar na minha cama, em minha casa, com meus cabelos sendo alisados pelos meus pares de mãos preferidos. Edward.

— Melhor? — Ele pergunta olhando-me pelos meus cabelos.

— Não tem como... — Sussurrei.

— Ela deixou algo para você. — Edward disse, e entregou-me uma folha — É uma carta apenas para você. Já que você não foi autorizada a vê-la no velório ou no enterro. Ela não queria que você a visse daquele jeito. — Ele disse baixinho.

— Ela estava tão mal assim? Foi por isso que quando quis vê-la semana passada ela não deixou, inventou alguma desculpa?

— Isso mesmo. Vou te deixar aqui sozinha enquanto lê. Vou lá na cozinha jantar e trago pra você aqui, nem adianta dizer que não vai comer porque eu vou fazer você se alimentar de qualquer jeito, certo? — Assenti e ele entregou-me o papel e saiu do quarto.

Desembrulhei o papel e comecei a ler.

"_Bella._

_Eu estou imaginando a raiva que deve estar sentindo por não poder ter me visto nas últimas duas semanas, mas o motivo é mais sério do que eu queria poder tratar assim. Na minha última consulta com os médicos, eles me deram uma data chave para minha vida, não uma data de morte, mas uma data que não iria prolongar mais meu sofrimento. Os remédios e tratamentos não estavam mais sendo recebidos pelos meus órgãos, digamos que eles estavam se recusando a deixar-me permanecer mais com tudo isso, toda essa coisa de remédios pois não adiantava prolongar ainda mais todas as dores, idas e vindas para o hospital. _

_Renée sabia de tudo isso que estava acontecendo por ser bastante amiga da minha mãe, eu a proibi terminantemente de te dizer qualquer coisa. Não queria que visse que perdi quase 10 quilos em menos de uma semana. Sério, estou horrível! Os remédios estavam cessando meu apetite e tudo que eu organismo possa precisar. _

_Minha mãe diz que eu vou sobreviver, mas Bella, eu sei que não vai demorar muito para que eu não esteja mais por perto. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que não vou deixar você me ver, eu quero lembrar de nós duas como somos agora e como éramos na infância. Sem todo esse trauma e drama por causa da doença. Bella, antes de qualquer coisa, eu não suportaria de ver chorar sobre um corpo em que não vai ser possível nem retribuir ou consolar. Não quero suportar a essa cena de onde quer que eu esteja. _

_Me perdoa mais uma vez. Mas esse e o único pedido que eu tenho para você. Não fique remoendo minha perda, eu quero ver você feliz, eu quero ver o jeito radiante Bella de ser por causa do amor que Edward e você construíram. Vocês são um casal perfeito, como Alice e Jasper. Ashelley precisa de você, e Edward também. _

_Meu pedido para você: Quando tiver uma filha, coloca meu nome nela? Sério, vou te cobrar isso quando engravidar! Eu te amo, não esquece, tá? Desculpa, mas eu amo você demais para querer te ver sofrer. _

_Adeus, Tanya."_

Chorei sem dor, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Tanya foi a perda que mais senti em toda minha vida. Com certeza minha filha teria o nome dela. Sem sombra de dúvida.

A vida aos poucos foi voltando ao normal.

Ashelley estranhou minha falta. Minha fadinha. Alice também, afinal, Ashelley adorava nossas conversas sobre como deixar a mamãe mais calma e sem minha presença ela estava atônita.

Os meses foram passando, e as aulas estavam chegando ao fim.

Final de aulas, final de provas. Início de resultados para faculdade, início da busca para apartamento, para uma nova vida com Edward. Uma vida sem Jacob, e sem tantas visitas de Carlisle.

Esme e Renée estavam procurando um apartamento simples, mas com 2 ou 3 quartos em Washington. Edward e eu escolhemos ir para a mesma faculdade por ser mais próxima de Forks. Ele depois que chegou o fim do ano letivo, saiu do emprego em Port Angeles e estava em um estágio na pediatria em Washington.

Estou aqui, sentada na frente do computador, esperando ansiosamente o e-mail com a confirmação da matrícula da USW. Edward já estava dentro em horário diurno. Minha faculdade era Jornalismo. Meus pais, Edward e Esme insistiram muito. E eu acabei aceitando Apesar da dor que a falta da Ashelley vai me fazer. Alice e Jasper estão morando em Port Angeles agora, com minha fadinha com 7 meses. Já senta sozinha e adoro bater palminhas.

Ashelley e eu fazíamos passeios quase que diariamente no parque. Ela adora passear no carrinho comigo e alimentar os pássaros no lago. Enquanto Edward compra pipoca e sorvete pra mim, ela se entope com sua vitamina de goiaba ou pêra. Muito saudável. Alice conseguiu um estágio em uma loja no shopping e Ashelley a tarde fica com a mãe de Jasper, a mãe de Alice ou comigo. Mas eu não estou conseguindo nem imaginar meus dias sem minha fadinha.

O som do bip de um novo e-mail me tira dos meus pensamentos.

Chegou.

Abro e sorrio largamente. Entrei com honras. Estudar bem afinal têm suas vantagens.

Pego meu celular e em uma mesma SMS informo a todos os interessados sobre minha matrícula. Edward retorna e ficamos conversando sobre nossa nova vida. Edward continua sendo cavalheiro, apesar dos filmes irritantes dele. Estamos entrando no 2 ano de namoro. E agora, vamos morar juntos. Esme tem planos de fazer o casamento no meio da faculdade. Mas com Edward fazendo medicina pediátrica e eu em jornalismo, com certeza teremos problemas para esses festejos.

À noite, em casa, Edward e eu comemoramos com muito amor. É natural entre nós tornarmos um só, e sempre é diferente. Edward é meu cavalheiro branco sobre duas rodas.

Ainda lembro-me das noites fugidas para o campo, e ainda vamos lá sempre que queremos um lugar tranquilo, longe dos problemas, ou simplesmente pelo passeio.

No dia seguinte, Esme e Renée anunciam que encontraram um apartamento com 2 quartos, perto da faculdade por um preço razoável e bem arejado. Com essas duas, eu não preciso me preocupar com nada. Vamos todos para Washington conhecer minha nova casa. Claro que eu esqueci de comentar que o apartamento já foi comprado e que estava mobiliado. As cores? Marrons e amarelas, da maneira que eu gosto.

Alice vai conosco e leva Ashelley, ela fica encantada com o parquinho no condomínio e fica brincando com sua mãe enquanto conhecemos o apartamento. Sala: Grande e completamente decorada. Sala de jantar: Mesa quadrada com 6 cadeiras e um armário de cozinha marrom espelhado. Cozinha: Totalmente marrom com amarelo, amo essas duas. As panelas e os talheres lindos e impecáveis. Lavatório: Máquina de lavar e secar, pia e dispensa com produtos de limpeza. Banheiro social: Social. Quarto Casal: Uma king size, e um closet. Claro que Alice e Esme decoraram tudo. Banheiro do casal dentro do closet: Banheira, chuveiro, pia dividia um armário pequeno com toalha e produtos higiênicos Quarto social: King size, armário e banheiro.

Minha casa era perfeita. A vista do meu quarto era para o playground. Tinha de ser melhor? Não.

Depois de todos conhecerem tudo e nos instalarmos já que nossas aulas começam na próxima semana, Edward e Charlie vão comprar comida enquanto estamos conversando na sala com Ashelley brincando no tapete da sala com seus brinquedos. Não comentei que no meu closet tem duas portas e gavetas exclusivas com coisas para ela, comentei? Não.

Edward acha que estou ficando muito sentida com a presença de Ashelley e a falta de Tanya. Já se passaram quase 3 meses e ainda dói demais saber que não vou ser mais xingada por minha loira preferida. 3 meses. E não pude ao menos me despedir.

Alice fica para dormir pois Ashelley não queria desgrudar de mim. Nossos pais foram embora logo após o jantar, para um hotel, já que Ashelley se apossou do quarto afirmando ser exclusivo dela. Ríamos muito com sua autoridade. Ela fechava o beicinho e resmungava seus blábláblá com mámámá. Edward e eu fomos para nosso quarto, e depois de um banho relaxante na nossa banheira fomos para a cama.

— Nossa. — Ele sussurra em meu ouvido. Estamos deitados com ele nas minhas costas, com a perna entre as minhas. Posição preferida, ele afirma.

— Nossa. — Respondo. — Começamos uma nova vida agora e aqui Edward. Minha nova vida com você.

— Você já pensou em quando vai querer casar? — Perguntou.

— Não. — Respondi.

— Sabe que nossas mães estão preparando algumas coisas simples, certo? — Pergunta, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

— Elas sempre fizeram isso. Aos poucos, quando dissermos que escolhemos a data, elas já tem quase tudo pronto. — Suspirei, aconchegando-me mais a ele.

— Meu pai não gostou da ideia.

— Ele nunca gosta, Edward. Ele sempre fica fazendo intriga em nossa relação. Nem parece que já se passaram quase 2 anos.

— Muito tempo e não parece.

— Como assim?

— Namoramos menos do que qualquer outro casal. Noivamos e agora estamos morando juntos. Só falta casar e filhos.

— Edward, o que você está querendo dizer com todo esse enredo ai. — Perguntei, sentando-me na cama frente a ele.

— Eu vejo você com Ashelley, eu não sei Bella. Eu imagino como será quando você estiver cuidando do nosso filho.

— E você sabe também que isso não pode acontecer agora. Acabamos de nos mudar para Washington e começamos a faculdade na próxima semana. Quer antecipar as coisas logo agora que estamos calmos e serenos? Já não basta nossa vida ser tão cheia de adrenalina?

— Eu sei — Riu — Mas não posso me culpar de imaginar você assim...

— Então, vamos praticar. Já que não pode ser agora, ficamos praticando... — Disse toda manhosa, subindo por seu corpo com meu braço, alisando onde eu sabia que ele queria atenção...

Os dias foram passando. Nossas aulas começaram e meu dia se tornou uma luta diária contra tudo e contra todos.

Edward saia cedo para a faculdade e no fim do dia ia para o estágio no Hospital Children Washington. Só voltava às 20 para as 22 da noite. Eu saia com ele cedo, mas ia direto para a redação do jornal da Faculdade que era minha primeira aula sempre. Depois ia para o restante, nos víamos durante o almoço e depois ia sozinha para casa. Fazia os deveres domésticos, cozinhava, limpava, arrumava... E ficava esperando pela chegada do meu noivo querido e amado.

Edward estava adorando nossa vida. Ele tinha o que queria, estudo e emprego. Eu só tinha o estudo, mas estava gostando sim, não posso reclamar. Quando conseguíamos jantávamos fora, passeávamos por todos os lugares de Washington. Esme e Renée vieram duas vezes em duas semanas juntas para saber como estávamos nos virando. Até que elas me elogiaram. Jantamos com elas, Charlie não pode vir por causa da empresa, mas prometeu vir antes das festas de fim de ano.

Carlisle ainda não tinha vindo nos visitar. Conhecia o apartamento pelas fotos que Esme sempre fazia e levava, mas nunca teve gosto ou vontade de nos presentear com sua visita. Edward disse que ele sempre ligava para saber dos estudos e do trabalho, mas nunca tocava no meu nome.

Apesar de ter aprendido a ignorá-lo, eu ainda me sentia mal por causa do tratamento dele. Eu não entendia e não colocava na minha cabeça o que poderia ser o motivo para tudo isso.

Mas o que estava me fazendo mais falta era com certeza a presença das minhas fadinhas. Alice e Ashelley. Depois da mudança, nunca mais conseguimos nos ver. Sentia cada vez mais falta dos nossos passeios e tudo o mais... Alice disse que viria antes das festas, já que os pais de Jasper não iriam viajar e nem os dela, então, todos estaríamos reunidos, mas minha fadinha parecia que estava sentindo bastante minha falta. Nunca conseguimos ficar tanto tempo longe uma da outra e isso estava me enlouquecendo.

~xx~

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a ausência meus amores, a placa mãe do meu notebook me deixou na mão e todos os arquivos foram com ela. Estou fazendo o possível para atualizar pela casa da minha avó ou tia, mas a vida social está um pouco complicada também. Peço que não me abandonem. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Foi com carinho e amor que fiz para que saibam que não vou abandonar a fic, só não vou poder postar com frequência. Então, coloquem-na nos alertas e sempre que eu conseguir irei postar. **

**Ah! Descobrindo a mim em você não consegui postar, mas assim que puder eu posto.**

**Um beijão minhas vidinhas!**

**Bells.**


End file.
